Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining
by DramaQueen95
Summary: Teana lives in the world of the Pharaoh, where the nobles control her life.Against her will, she finds herself drawn to one noble:Seto.However new problems arise threatening Egypt and her life.AnzuXSeto
1. Chapter 1

__

Well, this is my newest fanfic for Seto and Aznu. I decided to head back in time to Egypt where everything first began! So, read and review! Thanks! This takes place after

* * *

_Teana. My name once meant daughter, sister, fiancee, friend, guardian, ruler, Princess, powerful. _

_Now, my name means nothing more than filth, rubbish, street rat, beggar, slave, powerless, worthless. _

_It has been nearly 6 months since I have been sold into slavery. Six months since I was stolen from my home. Six months since my parents and family was taken away from me. At first, I passed the first few days waiting, knowing in my heart that my family would come and get me. I knew in my heart that my father would never let me go. Me, his beloved daughter. _

_I spent those first few days holding onto the hope that I would be saved. As the days passed, the spark of hope that burned in my heart began to die. The glowing fire was being put out. Still, I tried to hold onto it. After all, I had nothing else that was mine. Hope was the only thing that was mine, or so I thought. It seemed as if I was not even allowed to hold onto my hope. Even that was taken away from me, snatched away just as my life was. _

_Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Each day, a small fragment of my hope died. Until I was reduced to what I am now. An empty shell with nothing to look forward to. _

_I use to believe every cloud had a silver lining, but no matter how hard I looked, I could not find my silver lining. Perhaps, the thought of the silver lining was meant to boost your hope. It was meant to make you strong and give you something to look forward to, no matter how terrible the situation at hand was. However, I had lost all hope. I had no silver lining.  
_

* * *

"Teana! You lazy girl! Cease this sitting around. We have much to do before the night dawns. Pharaoh has ordered a dance tonight at his banquet. Rise, you worthless girl. You must practice. I will not have you ruin the performance tonight." Athar scolded her. Teana looked up at the woman towering before her. She was a plump woman with a strict face. Her eyes were hard and cruel, and seemed to bore into the soul of whoever she cast her gaze upon. She wore the latest fashion: a linen sari made of the finest material. Around her neck was a gold necklace and she wore gold bangles. She glowered at Teana, who shot her an equal look of venom.

The woman smiled and her face softened.

"Teana, come now. Don't be unreasonable. Consider it a blessing that Pharaoh allowed you to dance in his royal dancing group. Only selected women are allowed to do so. Never before has he allowed a servant to do so. Especially one from a foreign country." Athar gently scolded her. Teana sighed and nodded humbly. It was true. She was rather lucky that she was allowed such a privilege. Had it not been for Athar, she would still have been in the streets, with those men... She shuddered and pushed the thoughts out of her head. But, it was true. Were it not for Athar passing by on her litter, Teana didn't know what would have happened to her.

At first, Athar was strict and often scolded her, but the woman's heart had melted after a few weeks and she had gotten her a job working in the Pharaoh's palace as a maid. At first, Teana had disliked the woman greatly for she was a Greek princess and was not use to taking orders from others. However, the truth had begun to sink in and she realized that her days as a princess were long gone.

She had thanked her lucky stars that Athar had found her. So far, the woman had been the motherly character in Teana's life, taking care of her as if she were her own daughter. Athar had always wanted a daughter, but she had only gotten sons. Many people claimed this was a blessing, but Athar never got her wish for a daughter until she met Teana. Although the woman never showed her feelings in front of the girl, she felt strongly about Teana. She loved her as if she were a child of her own bosom. At first, she was rebellious, but now she had shown that she was a humble child indeed. Teana looked up at her and bowed.

"As you command, mother." She said. Athar smiled as the child called her mother. For some reason, it still made her smile. Although she knew in her heart that the child wasn't her own daughter, she still felt a motherly love towards her.

"Perfect. Now, my child, assume the position." She said. Teana nodded and raised her hand, posing like a goddess. Athar smiled and clapped her hand. Teana stepped forward and assumed another pose. Her right hand was raised above her head, her fingers curved in a gesture. Athar clapped her hand again and she assumed another position. Athar smiled. The child truly had a talent for dancing.

She cleared her throat and looked at Teana, who nodded.

Athar began to clap in a rhythm and began to make clicking sounds with her mouth. Teana concentrated, moving her feet to the rhythm of Athar's clapping and her chanting.

Athar smiled and clapped the last part of the dance. Teana continued to move her feet and ended with her left hand above her head in a position that looked as though she were picking flowers. Her right foot was bent and crossed behind her left, wrapped around her heel. Her left knee was also bent. Her right hand was extended and had the same flowering picking position.

Athar smiled and clapped her hand.

"Well done Teana. You are truly a dancer. You were gifted by the goddess Bastet with magical feet." Athar smiled. Teana smiled and bowed.

"Thank you mother." She smiled. Athar nodded and stood.

"Now daughter, perform as you did and you will be gauranteed a spot on Pharaoh's royal dancing court." Athar smiled. Teana nodded.

"Hopefully, he thinks me worthy of it." She said. Athar nodded.

"Now, dance practice is over. The linen will not wash itself." Athar said. Teana turned and walked out of the room. Her chores for the day had begun.

Teana stopped at the door. Standing there was Adil. She smiled and bowed.

"Hello Brother Adil." She said. He regarded her with a cold look. Teana cast her eyes down and continued walking. Adil stared at her as she walked out the door.

He scowled and walked into the house to find his mother. He found her sitting at the table.

"Mother." He said, kneeling. She smiled and gestured for him to come closer. He rose and stepped forward.

"What is it, my son?" Athar asked. Adil growled.

"That woman, she dared call me brother again." He spat. Athar sighed and closed her eyes.

"She means no harm. She sees you as her brother." She said. Adil shook his head.

"She is not my sister. Nor am I her brother. She is merely a servant. She has no right to call me 'brother'." He spat. He said the last word as if it were poison to his tongue.

"As you wish. I shall tell her." Athar said to her oldest son. He nodded and sat down.

"Servant, bring me my food!" He thundered. Athar cleared her throat.

"She is washing the linen. And Adil, please do not call her servant. Don't show so much contempt towards her." Athar said. He scowled.

"As you wish mother." He said. She smiled and bowed her head.

"I will get your food, my son." She said, leaving the room.

Adil rose and walked out the door into the garden. Teana was leaning over the washtub, scrubbing the linen. He examined her crouching figure. Her linen was fine, but not as fine as his mother's. She wore the golden bracelets on her arms and she wore two around her wrists. They were presents from his mother. Around her neck was an amulet. It was a gold pendant of the eye of Horus. It hung from a flax necklace and was surrounded by various shaped beads on either side.

Her linen was soaked and clung to her, outlining her curves. He clenched his fists. She looked like a goddess. He felt a growl in his throat and forced it down. Instead, a cough came out. Teana looked up and saw him standing there.

She rose to her feet quickly, dropping the linen.

"Forgive me. I did not see you there." She said, bowing. He merely stared at her. She looked up at him, her blue eyes piercing. He looked into her eyes, captivated by the blueness and depth of them. It was uncommon for one to have blue eyes in Egypt. Especially a slave.

He walked towards her, his fists unclenched. His face was serious and hard, yet there was a glimmer of passion burning in his eyes. Teana looked down at the linen once more. She couldn't understand why, but she often felt uneasy in his presence. Even as he looked at her, although she was fully clothed, she felt as though she weren't in his eyes. She knew it foolish as he was a powerful noble. Yet, that was how she felt.

He stepped forward, inches from her. He was about to bend next to her when his mother's voice sounded from the house. He turned and left her. She let out a sigh of relief as he disappeared into the house.

* * *

So, tell me what you think! My newest story! Need reviews! And I will finish the other one, so don't worry!  
-DramaQueen95


	2. Chapter 2

__

Ok, so thanks for all the reviews so far guys! I'm happy so many people read it and enjoyed it. Well, this is the next chappie. As always, feedback is awesome, so please review! Thanks!

* * *

_What the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't grieve over. This proverb is not true for me. Even after six months, I still find myself missing my family. Although my eyes don't see them, my heart still grieves for them. _

_Although the days are sunny and warm, they seem dark and depressing to me. _

_Don't focus on the past, look ahead to the future. That was what my father had always said to me. Look ahead to the coming days, not behind at those that have already been lived and have gone. Yet, the days ahead, they are unclear and blurry to me. As if a permanent fog surrounds them. I know that once gone, time cannot be recovered nor can a moment be relived. My past is gone; I cannot relive the moments I spent with my family. This is the bitter truth I must remember and learn to accept.  
_

* * *

Teana looked over at Athar. Athar nodded and gestured for her to enter. Teana smiled and entered Athar's room. She sat in front of her on the floor, cross-legged, while Athar began to prepare her hair.

"Tonight is an important night. This decides your fate, my child." Athar said as she twisted Teana's hair.

"I will try my hardest, mother. If the gods will it, I will succeed." Teana whispered.

"Just remember all that I have taught you and you will do fine. Pharaoh will love your dancing. If I may say so, never before has our land seen someone with your talent. It is as if you are the embodiment of the great goddess Bastet." Athar smiled.

"Nay. Never, mother. She is a goddess. I am no more than a mortal. Nay. You must not say such things lest you anger the gods." Teana said. Athar chuckled.

"Come now Teana. I understand that in Greece, the gods punished those who thought themselves equal to the gods or greater. However, this is Egypt. Another land. Our gods are merciful and kind. They do not punish their children. Pharaoh is the incarnation of Horus in life and Osiris in death. We are all under Pharaoh's protection when he is alive or dead, therefore we are all under the protection of the gods." Athar said. Teana merely nodded her head. Their religion was so much more different than her own.

In her religion, Zeus the Almighty was known for striking the evil dead with his thunderbolt. He was known for sending a great flood which wiped out humanity, destroying all the wickedness in the world. He was known for creating Pandora, the woman who released all the miseries upon the world, all the plagues that befall mankind.

Athar cleared her throat and turned Teana around to face her. A smile spread across her face.

"Beautiful. You look beautiful, Teana." She smiled. Teana stood and walked over to the mirror. She gasped as she saw her reflection. She looked different. She looked... wealthy. Like a Greek princess once more rather than a mere servant. Her hair was loose, flowing out behind her. It was curled, with small, tight curls. Around her head was a golden headband with a snake rising in the middle. She wore gold bracelets around her upper arm and around her wrists.

Her robe was long and see-through with pleats. Thankfully, it was not transparent as some of the other robes women wore. Only her figure and curves could be seen, no other details were revealed.

Normally, dancers danced naked, but tonight Pharaoh had guests and he was allowing his best dancers to dance. Egyptians praised the dancers of Pharaoh's royal court as did rulers and nobles from other lands. They were his private dancers and were kept in a separate wing of the palace. They were allowed to roam the palace and its beautiful gardens. In return, they provided Pharaoh with entertainment. There have been times before where Pharaoh had bedded a dancer from his court and moved her to his harem. However, that happened rarely.

Teana smiled as she turned back to face Athar.

"Thank you." She whispered and then hugged the woman. Athar was taken by surprise but returned the hug.

"For all you have done for me. I will not forget your kindness." Teana smiled and released the girl.

"For now, just go and dance. Amaze the Pharaoh." She said. Teana nodded and turned towards the door. The litter was waiting outside for Athar. Teana started down the street, but Athar stopped her.

"Nay. The litter is for you tonight." Athar smiled. Teana gasped and looked over at the litter. Smiling, she got onto it.

"Good luck. May the gods smile upon you and grant you entry into the Pharaoh's court." Athar called as Teana took off into the night towards the palace.

* * *

Teana could not help but gasp as she entered the palace. She had only heard about the beauty of it, but now she actually saw it with her own eyes. Her eyes looked around the room, taking in the beauty of the furnished room.

It was large with columns. Embedded in gold into the columns were images of the gods along with hieroglyphics. The walls were covered in gold and murals decorated them, displaying the Pharaoh's conquests and daily life. The floor was marble with specks of gold embedded into the tiles. Painting hung on the walls. She looked over at one of the painting closest to her. It was of a handsome man with hair that was pointed and stuck up around him, like knives. She realized his hair was three colors: red, black, and gold. He wore heavy golden earrings and a linen robe. Around him was a blue cape. He wore golden bracelets around his upper arm and wrist. Around his neck was a peculiar pendant. It was an upside-down pyramid made of solid gold with the eye of Horus in middle. She looked up and saw he wore a headband which also had the eye of Horus.

His eyes captivated her attention. They were large and firm. Powerful, strong. They showed his strength and his knowledge that he was the leader, he was in control. Yet, there was still a softness in them, a gentle look showing he was capable of laughing and showing love. She smiled.

"Terrifying, is he not?" A voice asked. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Nay. He seems kind and gentle. Not at all ruthless and evil." She said without thinking. Suddenly, she spun around and gasped.

"Pharaoh." She breathed. She stared in surprise and then remembered to bow. She bowed quickly while he chuckled.

"Nay. There is no need." He smiled as she straightened.

"Forgive me. It was a slip of the tongue and foolish rambling." She sputtered. He merely chuckled.

"Come now. You mean to say what you just said was nothing more than a lie? So, I take it that I am not kind nor gentle?" He asked. She looked flustered and shook her head.

"Nay. I didn't mean that. I just meant," He chuckled while she babbled. She stopped and turned away, hiding her flushed face.

"So I take it that I am gentle and kind?" He asked. She looked confused and nodded as if in a daze. He chuckled again. Suddenly, a figure appeared behind him. Teana held her breath as she looked up at the figure. He was handsome, almost as handsome as the Pharaoh himself.

He had to be a great noble, as he was dressed richly. On his head, he wore a blue covering with a golden cobra in the middle. What looked like wings extended from the side of the cobra. The gold framed the sides of his face. He wore a blue robe with gold surrounding it. In the middle was a golden ankh. He wore a gold necklace around his neck and golden bands around his upper arm and wrists, just like the Pharaoh. However, his eyes were not as soft and gentle as the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, it's time." He said. He looked over at Teana and she saw him give her a disapproving look. He cleared his throat and looked at the Pharaoh, as if waiting for him to introduce Teana.

"Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" Pharaoh cleared his throat and turned towards Teana.

"Seto, this is, um," He looked at her.

"Teana." She said, smiling.

"Ah, yes. Teana." The Pharaoh smiled. She smiled and looked towards Seto. However, he looked at her with a look of disapproval. His blue eyes were cold and regarded her as if she were an insect or speck of dirt underneath his shoe. She shrank back under his gaze.

"Teana. I see you are not from our land, are you?" He asked. She looked uneasy, but didn't answer. She knew her blue eyes were not a usual sight in Egypt as Athar had pointed out many times before.

"Why are you here tonight?" He asked.

"I am one of the dancers on Pharaoh's court." She said, looking down. Seto scoffed. She caught a quick smile on the Pharaoh's face.

"A dancer?" Seto asked. He said the word with such disgust that she didn't answer.

"Come Pharaoh. The guests await us." Seto said, turning to leave. The Pharaoh nodded and turned towards Teana.

"It was nice meeting you Teana." He smiled. She returned his smile and nodded.

"It was an honor meeting you Pharaoh." She said, bowing. He chuckled.

"Call me Atem." He said. She hiccuped and blushed again.

"I look forward to your performance tonight." He smiled. Then he turned and left. Teana stood there, staring after him.

* * *

Teana took a deep breath and took the pose. She was aware of the fact that every eye in the room was on her and the rest of the dancers.

The musicians began to play and the dancers began dancing. Teana inhaled again and began to dance, letting all her practice show.

The spectators watched in awe and she was aware of Atem's eyes on her alone. She tried not to concentrate on his eyes, but rather on her feet. She striked her favorite pose. Her feet were bent at the knees and her right leg was extended in front of her body. Her left arm was extended above her head, bent at the elbow, and her fingers were in the flower picking position. Her right arm was extended with her fingers all bent, making her hand seem as if it was closing.

The dance ended and they bowed. She saw everyone clapping. Pharaoh was smiling, as he seemed to have enjoyed it. She looked to his right at Seto. His face looked bored and he was regarding the dancers with a cold and superior look. He noticed her watching him and narrowed his eyes at her. She quickly averted her eyes.

* * *

Teana smiled as she inhaled the fresh air. She looked over at the garden and walked over to the pond. She sighed and sat down. Her dance had been a success. Now, she needed a break. After the dance, they had been permitted to stay by order of the Pharaoh. She had decided to go outside for some fresh air.

The night was cool, as were the nights in Egypt. The sky was full of stars and the moon was visible in the sky. The lights from the palace chased away all darkness. Her dance was successful. It seemed as if Pharaoh had liked the dance and she noticed he had not looked away from her.

"Thank you Zeus." She breathed.

"Zeus? Don't you mean Horus?" A voice asked. Teana gasped and stood. Adil smiled back at her.

"Hello Teana." He said. She gasped and bowed.

"Hello bro," She stopped.

"Hello Master Adil." She said. He chuckled.

"You need not call me Master. Adil alone will do." He said. She straightened and looked around herself uneasily. No one was to be seen.

"Why are you out here all alone?" He asked.

"I needed some fresh air." She said. He nodded and stepped forward. Teana took a step back. He smiled and kept moving forward as she moved back.

"Is there something I can do, Mas- Adil?" She asked, her voice shaking. He chuckled darkly.

"You can give yourself to me." He whispered. She gasped and her eyes grew wide.

"What?" Was all that managed to escape her lips.

"I want you. Since that day Mother brought you home." He said.

"Never!" She spat. He reached out and she shrank back. He smiled and grabbed her.

"Adil always gets what he wants." He smiled. She gasped and ripped her hand out of his grasp. He grabbed her again and pulled her into him. She struggled and kneed him in the groin. He groaned in pain and fell to his knees. She tried to run, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

"You witch! I'll fix you!" He snarled, pulling her back.

"Help!" Teana screamed. No one answered. She looked around for help, but she saw no one. Adil continued to pull at her ankle. He managed to grab hold of her leg and pulled her.

"Help! Someone help!" She screamed. Again, she saw no one. She turned and saw Adil smiling at her. She struggled and managed to deliver a kick to his face. He groaned in pain, but didn't let go. He gave one sharp pull and rolled on top of her.

"Help! Someone help me!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. Adil smiled.

"No one is here to hear you." He said. She screamed as he pulled at her linen. She felt his hand on her thigh and struggled to push him off. He laughed and reached down, kissing her neck, his hand inside her robe. She felt his hand on her chest.

She screamed again and raised her knee. He groaned in pain and she rolled him off of her. She struggled to get to her feet and turned to run. Just as she was about to run, he grabbed her arm again. She growled and sent a kick to his stomach. He groaned and clutched his stomach. As he moaned in pain, she delivered a kick to his head. He groaned and fell. Just then, she saw two figures running towards them.

She gasped as the Pharaoh appeared before her. Along with him was Seto. He took one look at her and then at Adil, lying on the floor, groaning in pain.

"What has happened here?" He asked. Adil groaned and got to his feet.

"My servant has stolen from me, your Majesty. She attacked me when I came to retrieve it. Look into her cloak and tell me if you do not find a pendant that fits the following description. It is gold and circular. Embedded in the center is the eye of Horus. Is that not the pendant hidden in her cloak?" He asked. Seto reached into her cloak. He pulled out his hand and in it was a pendant. He opened his hand and nodded.

"It is as he described." He said. Teana shook her head.

"It is a lie. He lies, Majesty." She said, looking at Atem.

"I think we all know who here is lying." Atem said, looking at her. His eyes were cold, all gentleness gone from them. She shrank back under his gaze.

"Seto, arrest that man and have him whipped. See to it that his tongue is cut so he man never speak, much less lie again." Atem thundered.

"How dare you lie to me." He said, looking at Adil.

"And how dare you harass this innocent girl." He said, turning towards Teana. Her robe was ripped and her lip was bleeding. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"See to it that his hands are also chopped off." Atem said.

"No! Pharaoh, please. I beg of you. Have mercy." Adil begged. Teana looked at him and then at the Pharaoh.

"Please Pharaoh. Spare him. Don't cut his hands." She begged, bowing. Atem's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Why do you beg for him? After all he has done to you?" Atem asked. She nodded and got to her feet once more.

"He may be a devil. But his mother has cared for me as her own. Nay. It would not be fair to her if you cut his hands. She would have no support as his hands help him work and support her." Teana said. Atem examined her and nodded.

"Very well. As you wish." He said, smiling at her. He turned towards Adil.

"You are lucky. Never before have I changed my mind." He said. He turned towards Seto.

"Take him away. He will be whipped and his tongue will be cut." He said. Seto nodded and took off with Adil.

"Are you fine?" Atem asked, turning towards Teana. She wiped her lip and nodded.

"How did you know to fight and defend yourself? He was on the ground when we arrived." Atem said. The shock was evident in his voice. Clearly, he didn't think women could defend themselves. She laughed.

"I practiced the art of fighting in Greece." She said. He turned and looked at her, surprised once more.

"Greece? You are from Greece?" He asked. She nodded.

"Princess Teana of Greece." She said, bowing. He gasped.

"You are a Princess? Royalty?" He asked. She nodded.

"That explains your dancing as well as your aura." He said. She looked at him, puzzled. This time, he laughed.

"You have a different aura from the other dancers and servants." He said.

"Your royal blood explains it. That is why you have such grace. It baffled me when I first met you. Why, I wondered, did a mere servant have such an aura of superiority and class? But now I understand it." He said. She smiled.

"This evening has been very interesting and full of many mysteries, the biggest being you." He said. She looked at him in surprise.

"You have surprised me in so many ways this evening. I shall not forget it." He smiled. He turned and began to walk away.

"I shall not forget you." He called before disappearing into the palace. Teana gasped and turned around, the darkness hiding the redness beginning to creep across her face.

* * *

So, reviews! Tell me what you think! I need feedback guys! Thanks.  
-DramaQueen95


	3. Chapter 3

_All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on. _

_This was my mother's favorite proverb. Now that I think about it, she applied this proverb to everything in her life. Holding onto what mattered and letting go of what did not. _

_My mother. How I miss her. Growing up, I was always told I looked more like her than like my father. My younger sister was said to look more like my father. Of all the traits I have inherited from my mother, my favorite is my eye color. I have the same blue eyes my mother has. A soft and sweet blue which can become cold and deadly when needed. _

_I was often told the story of how my mother and father met. My nurse told it to me every night before I slept. _

_"Sweet Teana," She would begin. At this point, I would be in bed, safely tucked in. _

_"How much like your mother you look. Everyday you become more and more like her, inheriting all of her beauty." She would coo. At this point, I would beg her to narrate the story of how my mother and father had met. _

_"Well, darling, as you know, your mother was born in the land of the Egypt to the Pharaoh and your father was born into the royal family of Greece. He was next in line to become King. However, he wanted to make one journey before accepting the throne." Alcyone would stop at this point and look at me. _

_"Continue Alcyone." I would beg. She would smile and continue. _

_"Well, on his journey into Egypt, your father ran into thieves. They robbed him and stole his royal clothes. Your father arrived in Egypt dressed like an Egyptian commoner." I would laugh at this point as I imagined my father dressed in Egyptian clothing. _

_"But, their clothing is so much different than ours. Why did Papa wear it?" This was the question I would ask every night. As always, Alcyone would laugh. _

_"I think it was because your father did not wish to be naked_ _and he also wanted to keep his identity a secret." Alcyone would say. Then, she would continue. _

_"Well, one day, while he was in the market, he spotted a beautiful woman." At this point, I would interrupt. _

_"Mama! It was Mama, wasn't it?" I already knew the answer, yet I still asked that question every night. _

_"My, you are a smart girl." Alcyone would praise me. At this point, I would beg her to continue. _

_"According to your father, he was bedazzled by her beauty. The way the sun shone on her, lighting her face and giving her the appearance of a goddess. He knew right away that he wanted her to become his bride. He would not rest until he got her." Alcyone said. She would stop and sigh, showing how romantic their meeting was. _

_"But Mama said she was filthy and was fighting with two boys when he saw her." I would correct her. Alcyone would laugh and shake her head. _

_"Not true. Your father saw your mother's inner beauty. That is more important than outer beauty. He saw her soul." Alcyone said. I always made a disgusted face at this. _

_"I would not marry a man who is not handsome. I will marry the most handsome man and he will also be sweet and nice." I always said that to her. And as always, she would nod and continue. _

_"Your mother was the youngest daughter of the Pharaoh at that time. Your father went to him for her hand in marriage, but Pharaoh rejected his offer. He did not believe," At this point I would once again interrupt. _

_"That Papa was a King!" I would yell. She would nod and continue. _

_"Exactly! So, your father tried all he could to win your mother's heart. However, she was not easy to please and made him work extra hard. But, your father was determined and did not give up." Alcyone said. _

_"Pharaoh was impressed by how persistent your father was and was ready to give him your mother's hand. Your mother, however, was not pleased and ran away from home." Alcyone said. I always gasped at this part although I knew the story through and through. _

_"What happened after that?" I always asked. _

_"Well, your mother ran into the thieves who robbed your father and they kidnapped her." I would always gasp and she would make a grave face. _

_"But, Papa would arrive like a hero and save Mama, right?" I asked. She nodded. _

_"Yes, your father arrived and drove away the thieves. Your mother fell in love with him and accepted his offer of marriage. Pharaoh was pleased that his youngest daughter was happily married and that an alliance had been established between Greece and Egypt." Alcyone said. _

_"Mama left Egypt and came to live here, right?" I always asked this question and, as always, Alcyone would nod. _

_"I cannot imagine leaving my home. I will never leave Greece." I would say. _

_"Do not worry, Teana. When your time comes, you will wish to leave and explore." Alcyone would smile and stand. _

_"Nay. I will never leave my family and my home." I would yawn. She would chuckle and blow out the candle. _

_"Good night Princess. Sleep well." She would always say before retreating to her own room. _

_Never did I imagine I would not only leave my home but be brought to my mother's home land and forced to become a slave. _

_The irony of it was that I was royalty from both sides. My mother was once the Princess of the land which I was currently a slave in while my father is the King of the land I was stolen from. _

_

* * *

_

Teana closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she entered Athar's house. She was sure Athar was aware of what had happened between her and Adil.

"Mother?" Teana called as she entered the house. She heard footsteps and Athar appeared before her.

Her hair was frazzled and she looked tired. When she saw Teana's face, her expression changed, becoming unreadable.

"Teana." She said. Teana felt tears come to her eyes and fell to her knees, sobbing.

"I am so sorry for what happened to Adil. I did not mean for it to happen. I am sorry for hurting you." She sobbed. Athar looked confused and then chuckled.

"You silly child. Why are you sobbing and apologizing?" She asked, raising Teana from her knees.

"I am sorry that Adil had his tongue cut out because of me." She said. Athar smiled and shook her head, wiping Teana's tears.

"Nay, do not cry child. You have done nothing wrong. My son has disgraced me by committing such an atrocious crime against you. I should be apologizing to you, dear." Athar said. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in apology.

"I apologize for his actions. I have thrown him out." Athar said. Teana gasped.

"You did? But how will he survive? He has no home. You have no money to support yourself." Teana breathed. Athar shook her head.

"I am a noble child, do not forget that. I will be able to support myself without Adil's help." Athar said. Teana nodded.

"Now, child, tell me what happened at the palace." Athar said, leading Teana to the couch. She sat and gestured for Teana to sit. Teana sat and began telling her the events that took place.

"So, you met Pharaoh before the dance?" Athar asked. Teana nodded.

"That is good. Continue." Athar said. Teana continued. She noticed Athar's eyes grow wide when she mentioned how Pharaoh watched her as she danced, but Athar kept quiet. When she finished the tale, Athar remained quiet. Finally, she spoke.

"You have done it, my dear." She said. She looked at Teana, smiling. Teana looked confused, which made Athar laugh.

"Child, it is obvious Pharaoh likes you. He does not talk much to young women, especially dancers." She said.

"It seems as if he will make you a dancer in his personal court of dancers." Athar said. Teana's face lit up at the good news.

"Do you honestly believe he will?" She breathed. Athar nodded.

"And, it seems as if he might do more. This Pharaoh has yet to select a dancer to take to his harem." She said. Teana's eyes grew wide.

"You mean that he might move me to his harem?" She asked. Athar shrugged.

"It seems that he has interests in you. It is plausible." She concluded.

"Nay. He cannot." Teana breathed. She did not wish to become a mere concubine. Athar saw the look on her face and sighed.

"I am sorry child, but you will have no say in the matter. If Pharaoh decides he wants you, it shall be so. Pharaoh always gets what he desires." She said.

"But, I am a Princess by birth. He knows that." She breathed. Athar looked up.

"Then, you might have a chance. He will not make you a servant. Nay, that will be unwise lest someone from your land see and report it. It will trigger a war." She said. Teana nodded.

"There is a high chance that Pharaoh will marry you." Athar said. Again, Teana's eyes grew wide. Married to Atem? She blushed at the idea.

"Yes, Pharaoh will most likely marry you or create a strong relationship between you and him." Athar said. Teana noticed she had a far away expression on her face.

"Mother, are you fine?" She breathed. Athar smiled and nodded.

"You know child, it was not long ago that I was a dancer in Pharaoh's private court." She said. Teana's eyes grew wide.

"You were a dancer?" She breathed. Athar nodded.

"That is why you knew so much about dancing and so much about Pharaoh's court of dancers." She said. Athar nodded. Suddenly, Teana gasped again.

"You were the dancer Pharaoh chose to move to his harem, were you not?" She asked. Athar smiled.

"You are wise child. Yes, it was I." Athar said.

"But, what happened?" Teana asked. Athar sighed.

"Pharaoh wished to marry me, but his advisers were against it. They claimed it was his duty to marry someone of equal or better rank. Torn between his duty and love, he," She closed her eyes and turned away.

"He chose duty." Teana finished. Athar nodded.

"But, he gave me wealth and make me a noble." She said. She turned and looked at Teana.

"I was just like you. I was a slave also, from a distant land." She said.

"That was why you took me in." Teana said. Athar nodded.

"Yes, child. You remind me so much of myself when I was younger." She smiled.

"Now, I think it wise if we both get some rest." Athar said, retreating to her room. Teana was left standing there, trying to grasp all the new information she had learned that evening.

* * *

Teana woke to a pounding. Yawning, she got out of bed and made her way to the front room. Athar was already up and had answered the door. She closed it just as Teana arrived. She let out a yell when she saw Teana.

"Come now child. You look a sight! Pharaoh has sent a letter for you to go to the palace and you look like a guttersnipe. Tsk. Nay, this will not do. We must clean you up and dress you properly." She said. She donned her fierce look once more and turned towards the maids.

"Escort Teana to the bath and help her get cleaned. When she is finished with her bath, bring her to my chamber." Athar said. With a whisk of her cloak, she disappeared into the street.

Teana turned and the maids carried her to the bath. She tried not to look too nervous, but failed.

As the maids shampooed her hair, Teana could not help but wonder why Pharaoh had called her to the palace. Was Athar right? Could he possibly be considering marrying her? Her heart skipped a beat.

Nay, it was probably just to address the event which had occurred the previous night.

* * *

Athar smiled and stepped back, admiring Teana.

"You look ravishing, child." Athar smiled. Teana smiled and bowed.

"Now, off to the palace." Athar said. She walked Teana to the litter and smiled.

"May Ra smile down upon thee." Athar said as Teana started for the palace.

* * *

Teana looked around herself uneasily. She was standing in front of the throne, awaiting the arrival of the Pharaoh. She was in the same room she was in the night before. Yet, it looked different during the day. It looked even more beautiful as the sun shone into the room.

The gold shined under the sunlight. Teana continued to look around the room. Her eyes froze on the door as it opened. She held her breath as Atem entered the room, followed by Seto.

She cast her eyes down as he passed her. However, she saw the quick smile that played on his lips when he saw her.

"All bow for Pharaoh Atem." A voice said. Teana bowed and remained there until Atem cleared his throat. She stood, still not looking at him.

"Everyone, please leave the room for a few moments. I wish to speak to her in private." Atem said. She heard the door open and saw the advisors leave. She looked up and saw Seto was still there. Atem turned towards him.

"Cousin, can you also give us a few moments in private?" Atem asked. Seto glared at her, but nodded. He left, leaving the two alone.

Atem turned towards Teana and smiled.

"Do you feel more at ease without everyone studying you?" He asked. She opened her mouth only to close it in surprise. She turned away, hiding the redness creeping up her face. He chuckled.

"Thank you." She said, bowing again. He chuckled once more.

"Nay, do not bow before me." He said. He stood and walked down the stairs, walking towards her.

"But, how did you know I felt uneasy in their presence?" She asked. He smiled and she saw the kindness in his eyes.

"You were at ease last night when it was just you and I. You were tense under the eyes of the others in this room." He said. She sighed and nodded.

"Thank you." She said once more. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"Now, you must be wondering why I have called you here." He said. He cleared his throat once more before continuing.

"As you know, my private dance court is the best in the land. Nobles and rulers journey from distant lands just to see my dancers." He said. She nodded.

"After your performance last night, I want you in my dance court." He said. He turned around, her finger tips pressed together. His eyes were full of anticipation. She smiled and nodded.

His face broke out into a grin.

"Wonderful!" He yelled. He clapped his hand and the door opened. The advisers filed back into the room.

"She has accepted the offer." Atem beamed. Teana saw the other advisers smiling at her, obviously pleased she accepted. She turned and was met by Seto's cold eyes. Almost everyone was pleased.

* * *

"You did it!" Athar cried. She smiled and hugged Teana. Teana smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for all you have done for me." Teana said, hugging Athar. The woman smiled and hugged her back, tears streaming down her face.

"May Ra smile down upon you and grant you happiness." She smiled. Teana smiled and hugged her again.

"Now go child. The palace awaits you." Athar smiled.

"I will not forget you." Teana said. Athar smiled.

"I should hope not. Do remember to visit this old woman." She smiled. Teana nodded.

"I will always remember you, mother." Teana said. Then, she turned and started towards the palace, her new home.

Teana smiled as she made her way towards the palace. She was finally living in a palace again. Maybe not as a princess, but she was in a higher position than before. She smiled and looked up at the sun.

"Praises to thee, o Mighty Ra. I thank thee for blessing me." She said, smiling. The palace door was ahead, shining under the sunlight. It looked magical. Teana took a deep breath as she opened the door to her new life.

* * *

So, tell me what you think! Reviews! I know I kinda went on about her past in this, but i wanted to show some part of her past. Neways, reviews please guys! Feedback is welcome! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	4. Chapter 4

__

_When one door shuts, another opens. I smile as I remembered this proverb. It is true. I was stolen from my home six months ago. I was found by a wealthy noblewoman, who treated me like her daughter and got me a place on Pharaoh's royal dancing court. Now, I was about to start a new life. A new life which involved living in the palace. _

_It seems as though my dark days have been swept aside, allowing some sunlight to shine in. It is just as my nurse, Alcyone, would always say. The sky does not remain dark for long. The Sun fights, breaking through the clouds and allowing its light to shine down upon the Earth. _

_It seems as if my Sun has broken through the darkness of the days and is finally able to shine its light down upon me.  
_

_

* * *

_

Teana gazed around as she made her way into the palace. Waiting at the entrance were some of the other dancers she had seen. She watched as one ran over to her. The girl was around her own age. She had medium length brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a dark brown, large and full of life.

She smiled at Teana, revealing dimples.

"You must be Teana, the new dancer Pharaoh has selected to join his court." She said. Her voice was polite and sweet. Teana smiled back at the girl and nodded.

"My name is Beset." The girl smiled. Teana returned the smile.

"How wonderful to meet you." Teana replied. She was glad to meet someone nice on her first day. Beset turned towards the rest of the dancers and gestured for them to come.

"Come and introduce yourselves." She said. Three dancers walked towards them.

"I am Amunet." A girl stepped forward. She had auburn hair, which fell upto the small of her back. Her eyes were large and hazel colored. She smiled at Teana, her smile a sweet and polite smile. Another dancer stepped forward.

"I am Isis." She smiled. She was small with short black hair falling a little below her ears. She had small light brown eyes. She smiled at Teana. Teana smiled back and turned to look at the last girl. Beset turned around and looked at the other girl standing behind them.

"Do not stand there. Come forward and introduce yourself." Beset said. The girl simply glared back at her. Teana examined her. She was beautiful, with curly chocolate hair. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green and seemed to sparkle. She regarded Teana with disgust. Beset turned towards her and gestured for her to come forward.

"Come now. Do not be stubborn." Beset growled.

"I am Bastet." The girl said, stepping forward. Teana looked surprised, but nodded.

"It is nice to meet you." She said. The girl didn't respond. Suddenly, a shadow fell upon the girls.

Teana turned and ehr breath froze in her throat.

"Welcome to the palace Teana." A voice said. Teana, along with the other girls all bowed.

"Hello Pharaoh." Teana said when she straightened up. He smiled back at her.

"Nay. I have told you many times. Call me Atem." He smiled. She turned away, hiding the redness in her face.

"Beset, can you please escort her to the dancer's wing and show her where she will be spending her time?" Atem asked. Beset bowed and stepped forward.

"Yes, Pharaoh." She said. He smiled and turned towards Teana once again.

"I do hope you will enjoy living in the palace." He smiled. Taken by surprise, Teana didn't respond and merely nodded.

"There you are Pharaoh." A new voice said. Teana turned and saw Seto approaching them. Atem cleared his throat. Seto stopped and looked at the girls, his eyes finally resting on Teana. She felt an urge to turn away from his cold gaze.

"Seto, I believe you know the dancers." Atem said, addressing the girls, who all bowed. Seto didn't respond.

"Ah, yes. Dancers." He said the word with such disgust. His eyes were still on Teana.

"Teana has joined my court." Atem said, noticing that Seto's unwavering eyes were lying on her. He didn't respond.

"Pharaoh, we must go. The advisers are looking for you." Seto said, turning to face Atem. Atem nodded and followed Seto.

"Goodbye Teana." He smiled before disappearing into the palace with Seto. Beset turned towards Teana, her eyes full of shock.

"My. What an interesting conversation." She whispered. Amunet smiled and walked over towards Teana.

"It seems Pharaoh is interested in you." Amunet teased. Teana blushed and turned away.

"It is true. Never before has Pharaoh welcomed a dancer with such warmth and so amorously." Isis said, looking in the direction Pharaoh disappeared in. Beset shook her head.

"Enough of this foolishness. Come now Teana, I must show you where you will sleep." Beset said, taking Teana's hand.

"Thank you." Teana smiled. She watched as the other girls dispersed, heading in opposite directions. Bastet looked at her one last time before disappearing.

* * *

"My, what a beautiful room!" Teana gasped. She looked around herself, admiring the beauty of the room. It was large with a balcony overlooking the gardens. Beset had shown her most of the palace already. Teana's favorite places so far were the library with its different books and scrolls and the garden.

Silk curtains framed the windows. Light poured into the room, illuminating the beautiful gold that was embedded into the columns. Paintings hung on the walls, showing different views of the garden.

There was bed, covered in rich linen dyed a soft blue. Columns extended from the ends of the bed, with a covering handing above the bed, like a canopy. Dancers were sculpted into the wall and columns of the bed. A winged scarab hung above the entrance of the room, its wings outstretched above the entrance. The scarab was made of pure gold. There was a stand with a basin for washing along with a mirror and stool to sit to apply makeup.

Teana gasped as she looked around. It was truly a beautiful room.

"You will be staying here." Beset said, turning towards Teana. She gasped and looked around the room once more.

"This is my room?" She asked. Beset nodded.

"Wow. It is beautiful." She said. Beset smiled and walked over to the bed.

"It seems Pharaoh favors you." She said, winking at Teana. Teana turned away, pretending not to know what she meant.

"Nay. Pharaoh does not." She said. Beset laughed.

"He does. I heard it has happened once before that Pharaoh had chosen a dancer to move to his harem, but he did not." She said. Teana turned to face her.

"It seems as though he might be considering you." Beset said. Teana's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"Nay, you have no choice. If Pharaoh wishes that, then it shall be." Beset said. A gong sounded, interrupting their conversation.

"It is time for us to eat." Beset said. She grabbed Teana's hand and pulled her behind her, smiling.

"You will enjoy the food of the palace." She smiled.

* * *

Teana looked down at the food on her plate. It smelled delicious. Roasted waterfowl, rice, bread, vegetables, and wine. There was also beef, quail, duck, geese, fish, fruits, and ale.

She looked up and saw Pharaoh seated at the head of the table. Beset gasped and turned towards her.

"This is a surprise. Quiet a surprise indeed. Pharaoh does not normally eat with us." She said. She looked at Teana and then at Atem. His eyes were focused on Teana. Beset smiled.

"It seems as though thou are the reason Pharaoh has chosen to dine with us." Beset smiled. Teana, snapped out of her trance, turned to face Beset and shook her head.

"Nay." She said. Yet, she could not help but smile.

She looked up and caught Seto's eyes. He glared at her, his eyes cold and cruel. Fear creeping up her back, she quickly averted her eyes.

"Who is he?" She whispered, turning towards Beset. Beset followed Teana's eyes and saw Seto. She smiled.

"That is Priest Seto. He is the cousin of Pharaoh Atem." She said. Teana gasped and looked back at Seto. He was the Pharaoh's cousin? Yet, he was so much different than Atem.

"Why does he look at me with such disgust?" Teana whispered.

"He is usually cold towards everyone. Well, except for one person..." Beset said. She stopped and looked at Teana.

"Who?" Teana asked.

"This girl he rescued. Kisara. He met her when he was younger and he met her again a few months ago. However, there was a battle between the Pharaoh and this evil god named Zorc. Seto was also involved in the battle as was Kisara. However, Kisara died during the battle, saving Seto's life. Since then, he has become bitter and refuses to show love toward any woman." Beset said. She sighed and shook her head and continued to eat her food.

Teana turned towards Seto, feeling sympathy for the tortured soul. She wondered how he felt seeing the woman he loved die before his eyes. He looked up and caught her eyes once more. Rather than turning away, Teana looked back at him. Her eyes were full of such sorrow that Seto's coldness disappeared for a minute and was replaced by curiosity. However, his coldness returned as quickly as it had left and he turned away.

"Why does no one befriend him and try to help him?" Teana asked. Beset laughed.

"He allows no one near him. He is cold to all those who try to help him. He hides his feelings, as he thinks it will make him a stronger Pharaoh." Beset said. Teana looked up at the last word.

"Pharaoh?" She asked. Beset nodded.

"He is next in line to become Pharaoh. Pharaoh Atem will soon relinquish his throne and hand it over to Seto." Beset said. Teana tried to grasp that piece of information. Seto was next in line to become Pharaoh?

* * *

Teana took a deep breath and sighed as she walked out into the garden. Only two nights ago, she was here. That was the night Adil had tried to rape her. She sighed as she remembered the night. It had changed her life so much. Now, she was living in the palace as a dancer. She was also about to be moved to the Pharaoh's harem. She sighed and took a seat.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She sighed.

"Nothing terrible, I assure you." A voice answered. She spun around and gasped.

"Pharaoh Atem." She quickly bowed. He chuckled.

"I see that you will not get out of the habit of addressing me as Pharaoh." He smiled. She turned away, blushing once more.

"I am sorry." She said. He chuckled and sat down next to her.

"I use to come here every night with my mother." He said, looking around the garden. She smiled and looked around it also. It was beautiful, full of many different flowers. He picked one and handed it to her.

"Blue azalea. It is one of my favorite flowers. It was also a favorite of my mother." He smiled.

"Teana," He sighed. He turned to look at her.

"I summoned you here to the palace for other reasons beyond your dancing." He said. She froze. This was it. He was going to move her to his harem. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to say it.

"I summoned you here because I need a friend." He sighed. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked sad and lonely.

"A friend?" She breathed. He nodded.

"I need a companion, someone to speak to and associate with. Someone who will understand me and will listen to me. Someone who will make me feel better when I feel otherwise. Someone who will take my mind off of the fact that I have to rule a country." He said. He turned towards her.

"Will you be that person?" He asked. She didn't respond. He turned away, a look of rejection crossing his face.

"You want a friend?" She breathed. He nodded.

"I know it sounds foolish as I am Pharaoh and I can have as many friends as I want. But, none of them will be genuine. You, on the other hand, are different." He said. He turned to face her once more.

"When I met you that night, you freely said what you thought of me, without thinking who you were telling it to." He said. She didn't respond.

"Those were your true thoughts about me, were they not?" He asked. She nodded.

"Exactly. I realized then that your friendship would be genuine. You would tell me what you think, not what you think I want to hear. You would not agree with me all the time just because I am Pharaoh. Nay, you will be honest with me." He smiled. Teana could not help but smile back.

"What is your decision? I will allow you to choose." He said. She smiled and extended her hand.

"Yes, Atem, I will be your friend." She said. A smile broke out on his face and he reached out and hugged her. Without thinking, she returned the hug.

"Now, since you are my friend, I have a favor to ask of you." Atem said. She nodded.

"Again, you can accept or decline. I will not impose it upon you." He said. She nodded.

"My cousin, Seto, is in line to become the next Pharaoh as I am sure you have heard." He said. She nodded.

"I am also sure you have heard of his misfortune." He continued. Again, she nodded.

"Seto thinks he is more powerful by hiding his feelings. H fails to realize that they will escape one day and overwhelm him, destroying him. When I try to talk to him, he does not listen. He has established a wall of coldness, a wall of stone. An emotional barrier which grows stronger and larger as the days pass. I would like for you to destroy his barrier." Atem said. Teana looked back at him, shocked.

"Me? How can I do that if he does not even allow you to?" She asked. Atem chuckled.

"Because of you kind heart and stubborn nature. I have read about you after you told me your true identity. It seems as though you were known for your kind heart, which is why many men have laid their hearts at your feet. However, you were also stubborn and you refused them, claiming you would only marry the one who can steal your heart." He chuckled at this part while she turned away.

"Seto is also stubborn and obstinate, just as you are." Atem said.

"If anyone can break through his wall, I am sure it is you." He said. She looked back at him, ready to protest.

"Besides, you are a woman. He will feel some sort of attraction towards you." Atem smiled. She closed her mouth and turned away.

"But, the question is, how will I get close to him to break his wall?" She asked. Atem smiled.

"No need to worry. I have taken care of it already." He smiled.

"You will stay in Seto's harem." Atem said. Teana spun around, her face perplexed.

"What?" She growled. He smiled and moved away from her.

"He never visits his harem. You are the only woman in there." Atem chuckled.

"That is the only way you will be close to him." Atem said.

"Now, do you accept or not?" He asked. She turned and looked at him. His eyes were wide, waiting for her answer. She sighed.

"Fine." She growled. He smiled and hugged her again.

"I thank you." He said. She hugged him back.

"Does you cousin know of this?" She asked. Atem smiled and walked away, leaving her alone in the garden.

"No, he does not know as yet." He called before disappearing into the palace. Teana stared after him as he left. What had she gotten herself into?

The information sunk in. She was now Atem's friend. She was supposed to befriend Seto. She was now part of Seto's harem. She was now Seto's harot?

She looked up to the sky and let out an exasperated scream. So much for her sunny days.

_

* * *

_

Soooo, reviews! I kinda screwed up this chappie as I was having writer's block. It always sucks to try to establish the plot. But, keep reading! Feedback is welcome as is constructive criticism. Thanks!-DramaQueen95


	5. Chapter 5

____

_The whole of life is but a moment of time. It is our duty, therefore to use it, not misuse it. Shaking my head, I repeat this proverb over and over. My life is all I have now. It is no longer my choice how I wish to live it. I no longer have the power and privileges I once had as a princess. _

_I was fortunate as the gods chose to show some mercy and granted me a good life in Egypt. I look over at the Sun rising. The rays hit my skin, yet I feel no warmth. The Sun shines, yet I see no light. The days pass, yet time seems to stand still for me. _

_A day has passed since Atem moved me to Seto's harem. However, he had allowed her to remain in her current room until Seto returned. Seto was sent away for an errand and is supposed to return in the night. He does not know that I am now his harlot. I do not know how he will react. From what I have seen and from the coldness of his eyes, I fear his reaction.  
_

* * *

Teana opened her eyes and yawned. She rose from the bed and stretched. Rubbing her eyes, she walked towards the basin and splashed cool water on her face. The water felt wonderful as it hit her face, making her feel refreshed.

She reached out and grabbed a cloth and proceeded to wipe her face. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. The sunlight poured into the room, illuminating it.

Teana grabbed her brush and began to brush her hair. She smiled as she brushed it. It was one of the only things she was able to hold onto from her old life. However, Alcyone was usually the one who brushed her hair. She set the brush down and looked at herself in the mirror.

She still looked like a princess. Even if she didn't wear the gold she usually wore, she still looked like a princess.

* * *

Teana smiled as she walked through the garden. The flowers looked beautiful under the sun. The air was cool and the water from the pond sparkled under the sunlight. She smiled and sat on the ledge of the pond. Sighing, she stuck her finger into the pond. She smiled as the fish swam over towards her finger and then away.

A small fish swam close to her index finger and was about to make contact with her skin. However, she moved her finger and the fish swam away in fear. She let out a chuckle as the fish returned.

"Are you enjoying the company of the fishes?" A voice asked. She gasped and spun around, toppling over into the pond as she did so.

"Teana!" Atem cried. She let out a laugh as he extended a hand to help her out of the pond.

"Sorry. It was my fault." He said as he pulled her out. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Nay. I was frightened and reacted with haste." She said. She pulled her hand in an attempt to stand. However, Atem lost his balance and came crashing down on her. She let out a yell as he fell on her.

"I am terribly sorry." Atem apologized as he tried to pull himself off of Teana. He slipped and crashed down on top of her once more. Then, he let out a laugh. Teana looked up at him. The water was running down his body, sparkling under the sun. She blushed and turned away.

"There we go." He said as he finally made it to his feet. She smiled as he pulled her to her feet.

"Now, how are you?" He asked. She smiled and brushed some water from his hair.

"I am fine." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"Did you sleep well?" He inquired. She nodded.

"Wonderful." He smiled. Then, his face became serious once more.

"Teana," He began. He sat on the ledge of the pond and beckoned for her to sit next to him.

"Tonight you will be officially moved to Seto's harem." He said. She exhaled and nodded.

"Seto returns tonight. I will explain to him that I have chosen you to be a part of his harem." He said. Again she nodded, not saying anything. He looked at her and noticed her face had lost its color.

"Teana, are you well?" He asked. She nodded.

"I just have one concern, Pha- Atem." She said.

"Of course. Anything. You merely have to ask." He said. She smiled and cleared her throat.

"As his harlot, am I required to provide him with any services?" She asked. Atem's face froze and his eyes grew wide.

"No. Of course not! You are merely there for, for" He stuttered, trying to find the right word. Teana put her hand over his lips.

"Thank you. That was all I needed to know." Teana smiled. His face relaxed and he smiled.

"Do you have any other concerns?" He asked her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Wonderful. Now, I should probably show you where you will be staying." He said. He extended his hand for her to take. She smiled and took his hand. He smiled back at her and proceeded to lead her to her new room.

* * *

Teana held her breath as she followed the guard into the throne room. He stopped and opened the door for her. She took a deep breath and entered the room. She was greeted by Atem's warm face and Seto's cold eyes. He regarded her with indifference before turning towards his cousin.

"Cousin, you said we were waiting for someone important." He said, looking at Atem. Atem smiled and nodded.

"We were. She is here now." He said, gesturing towards Teana. Seto turned and his eyes grew wide.

"Her?" The surprise and disgust was evident in his voice. She tried not to flinch.

"Yes. Teana is now part of your harem." Atem said. Seto froze, his expression unreadable. Finally, he looked up at his cousin and laughed.

"Is this a joke,Cousin?" He asked. Atem stood and shook his head.

"Nay Cousin. I am not joking." He said. Seto's face grew serious. He turned towards her.

"Her? Cousin, how could you move her to my harem? A mere dancer?" He growled. Atem sighed.

"Seto, please. Control your temper." He said. Seto shook his head and looked up at his cousin, anger evident in his eyes.

"Nay! I will not. This mere dancer? In the harem of Seto? Priest Seto? Never!" He growled. He turned towards her and she shrunk back under his angry gaze.

"You! Wench! What ridiculous ideas have you planted in my cousin's head? I knew you were trouble from the minute I laid eyes on you. Tell me guttersnipe. How have you bewitched him? With a tongue of honey and a face like that of a radiant goddess?" He asked. She didn't answer.

"As I thought. You have bewitched him." He growled. He turned to his cousin once more.

"I will not allow this gamin into my harem." He said. Atem's face grew serious and Teana saw anger flash in his eyes.

"You will allow her into your harem for you have no choice. As Pharaoh, I declare that Teana will be part of your harem from this day." He said. Seto growled and opened his mouth to retort when Atem spoke again.

"The Pharaoh has spoken. Do you dare to defy his words?" Atem thundered. Seto lowered his head.

"Very well. You may go." Atem said. Seto dropped to his knees and bowed his head in respect.

"Goodbye my Pharaoh." He said. He stood and walked towards the door. He stopped next to Teana. She could see the anger and hatred in his eyes. After one final glare, he turned and left. She sighed and looked up at Atem. He sighed and hung his head.

"I am very sorry for all that he said to you." He said. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nay. Do not be. He was merely expressing his anger. I shall win him over." She smiled. Atem's face lit up once more.

* * *

Teana let out an exasperated sigh and fell to her knees, her back against the door of her new room.

She told Atem she would win Seto over. His eyes flashed back into her mind along with his words.

He had called her a wench and gamin. He had accused her of bewitching his cousin. She sighed. How was she to break his walls down? He obviously hated her.

She promised Atem that she would be able to. But, would she be able to?

It was obvious Seto hated her. His eyes were enough. His words supoorted the truth. How was she to break through the walls of his fort?

How was she to melt the heart of a man made of stone?

She had been given another chance at life. However, she did not want to waste it trying to do the impossible. She did not want to waste it trying to teach Seto to love again. However, Atem's face flashed into her mind. It was so full of hope. He really believed she could do it.

She sighed again. She had to try. It was not as if she had another option.

* * *

So, reviews! I noe I didn't update for so long! Sorry. Anyways, please review guys! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	6. Chapter 6

_Life is not always fair. Sometimes one gets a splinter sliding down a rainbow. _

_This proverb enters my head as I lie in my bed, unable to sleep. The candles are aglow, lighting the room. Outside, the moon shines, full in the sky. It seems as if Horus has conquered Seth once more. The moonlight shines into the room, illuminating the room and giving it a magical and otherworldly appearance. The flames from the candles dance in the dark, the light scaring away all evil and shadows lurking in the room. I feel protected as I look up at the scarab carved above my door. Yet, I cannot fall asleep. _

_My mind races back to Seto. What fuels his hatred towards me? Why does he dislike me? I do not understand it. I show sympathy towards him, yet he scorns me and looks down his nose at me, as if I am a mere bug or piece of dirt beneath his shoe. I hear the door creaking and grab my cover. Who dares enter my chamber at this hour?  
_

* * *

Teana looked up and pulled the linen sheet up to her face as Seto entered. He glared at her and took a step forward.

"I am not here to lie with you. Discard that thought from your head. I will never lie with you so do not even think of it." He sneered. She didn't respond and he walked over to the window.

"I know not what you have told my cousin or what you have convinced him, but," He turned towards her once more, his eyes hard.

"Know this: I will never sleep with you. You will remain here as it is my cousin's wish. But I shall not bed you! Never! You are a mere dancer and will always be." He spit. He turned to leave, but turned to her once more.

"Before I leave, I will warn you. If you breathe a word of this to my cousin, you will be so sorry. I will make your life such a hell that you would wish you were dead." He hissed before slamming the door and leaving her. The force he slammed the door with sent such a strong wind that the candles in the room all blew out. She sat there in the darkness, staring at the door.

She growled to herself as she composed herself. Who did he think he was? He was lower than her despite what he thought. She was Greek royalty as well as Egyptian. How dare he speak to her like that!

That conceited pig! Hai! To think she had felt sympathy towards him! Nay, he was heartless and cruel! He deserved to burn in the deepest pits of Tartarus. Even Hades would reject his cold and cruel soul!

She would take care of him. She would fix him. Conceited pig! She huffed once more before lying down once more. Mind racing and face twisted in rage, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Seto looked down at the food and then over at his cousin. Atem noticed his eyes and turned towards his cousin.

"How did you sleep last night, Cousin?" He asked. Seto turned away.

"Fine, Cousin." He said. Atem nodded and directed his attention towards the door as Teana walked in. Seto looked up and saw her. She looked happy and was beaming rather than looking gloomy and scared. He scowled and looked down at his food. Atem smiled at her.

"Good morning Teana. How did you sleep?" He asked. She smiled and saw Seto watch her out of the corner of her eyes.

"It was fine." She said. Atem nodded and she walked over to a seat next to Beset to sit. Atem shook his head as she was about to sit.

"Nay, do not sit there. From now you will sit next to Seto." Atem said and gestured towards the seat next to Seto. She saw Beset look down, avoiding her eyes, and she saw Seto tighten his jaw. She took a deep breath and nodded, making her way towards Seto.

She sat and noticed him scoot his chair away from her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Good. The further away from her he was, the better she felt. His very presence made her feel like throwing up her insides. She turned away from him so she wouldn't have to look at him. She caught Beset's eyes, who gave her a sympathetic face.

She smiled and turned away. She noticed Atem looking at her and then at Seto. His eyes seemed to apologize for Seto's behavior. She smiled and shook her head to say that he was not to blame for Seto's behavior. She looked down at her food and picked up her fork. She picked at the meat with her fork. For some reason, she was not hungry. Seto noticed her picking at the food, delighted to have an opportunity to humiliate her.

"We do not pick at our food. It is not good manners. Not that I expect a street rat like you would know. I am surprised you even know how to eat with a fork." He mocked her. She turned and glared at him. His eyes were a cold and cruel cobalt. He looked back into her anger-filled cerulean eyes and smirked.

"Well then, it is a pity that you, a great lord, would have to sit next to me, a street rat who cannot even eat properly. How very sad for you." She said. He shut his mouth and glared at her. She shot him back an equally hard look before turning towards Atem.

"May I be excused? I am not very hungry." She said. Atem nodded and she stood. She turned towards Seto and gave him a honey coated smile before leaving. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at her food. Her knife and fork were placed in the plate. The sharp side of the knife was facing inwards and the fork was on the left of the knife, tines facing down. Both pieces cutlery were placed diagonally in such a position as if they were pointing towards the 10 and 4 on a clock. He looked towards the door as she disappeared.

How did she know the proper way to place the fork and knife to show she had finished eating? He scoffed. The dancer knew more than he had thought.

* * *

Teana smiled as she sat on the ledge of the pond. She looked down at the water and stuck her finger in. The fishes swam over towards her finger. She smiled and moved her finger. Laughter escaped her lips as they swam away. She watched as a small one swan back towards her finger as if to investigate. It brought a thoughtful smile to her lips. The defenseless fish wished to explore and wanted to find out what the unknown object was, unaware of the danger it could cause for the fish. It was willing to explore despite the dangers that were involved. She saw a shadow fall over her and the fishes. She turned and smiled at Atem. His face was grave and he sat down next to her.

"Atem, what is the matter?" She asked, looking at his distressed face. He sighed and turned towards her.

"I just want to apologize for Seto's behavior. I am very sorry for the way he is treating you. He has no right to do so. You did nothing." He said. She smiled and shook her head.

"It is perfectly fine. I can deal with him. After all, I was next in line to become queen. I learned how to deal with people like him." She smiled. His face was still grave.

"I feel terrible for making you do this. I will remove you from his harem if you wish." He said. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nay. I think I will remain. He needs to let his walls fall and I am the only person who would be able to help him." She said. Atem smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you." He said after they pulled away. She smiled.

"Nay, it is fine." She smiled. He nodded and looked down at the fish.

"Beautiful, are they not?" He asked. She nodded and looked up. She noticed Seto standing there, his eyes focused on her. She turned towards Atem.

"Would you mind if I went for a walk in the village?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Of course not. You may leave the palace as much as you wish." He smiled. She nodded and stood, but he grabbed her hand.

"Except in the night. The roads are dangerous when it is dark. There are dangerous men loose." He said. She nodded. She didn't need to be told that. She had already had met some dangerous and terrible men.

"You need not warn me about dangerous men. I know the dangers of walking alone in the night." She said before turning away. The minute she left, Seto walked over to his cousin.

"Cousin, greetings. Is it not a beautful day?" Seto asked. Atem nodded and stood.

"Yes, Cousin. A beautiful day indeed." He said. Seto nodded and looked in the direction Teana left in.

"I see you were conversing with the dancer." He said. Atem nodded.

"Yes, I was. Cousin, please address her as Teana as that is her name." Atem said. Seto scoffed and didn't respond.

"What was she telling you?" He asked. Atem shrugged.

"We were discussing the beauty of the pond and she asked to go to the village." He said. Seto nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, there is one other thing Cousin." Atem said. Seto stopped in his tracks.

"Do not be cruel towards her for she is a nice girl who has done no wrong." Atem said. Seto nodded, his face hidden.

"As you wish Cousin." He said. However, his face was twisted in anger and rage burned in his eyes. He turned and left his cousin in the garden.

* * *

Teana smiled as she watched the children running and playing with each other. A young girl tripped and fell, knocking over a large man carrying sweet rolls. The man yelled out and tripped, spilling the rolls on the ground. The little girl ran and grabbed a roll, her face small and sunk in from hunger.

Teana watched in horror as the burly man raised himself to his feet and stomped over to the small girl. His face was beet red and twisted in anger as he grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her.

"You little beast! You made my rolls get dirty! And now you dare to steal one?" He thundered. He set the child down and pulled out a dagger.

"This will teach you to steal from me." He growled, raising the dagger to cut the child's hand. The girl was crying and begging, tears streaming down her face. Teana watched in horror as the villagers watched, yet none stepped forward. She couldn't believe that they would stand there and watch an innocent child lose her hand.

She pushed through the crowd and pushed the man, causing him to stumble and drop the dagger. She quickly turned towards the small girl and yelled for her to run. The small child was petrified and watched in horror as the man got back to his feet and grabbed Teana.

"Miss!" She yelled, running towards Teana. Teana shook her head and yelled for the child to run. The girl turned and saw the royal guards. Stumbling, she ran towards them and motioned for them to follow her.

Teana struggled to get free from the man's grasp. She kicked him and succeed in running until her grabbed her and pulled her back. She gasped in pain as she felt his hand hit her face and was aware of warm liquid running down the right side of her face and her lip.

She looked up and saw the man smiling at her.

"You saved that child. But, who will save you now?" He smiled and picked up his dagger. He grabbed her hand and raised the dagger above his head. She struggled and he laughed at her.

"You can go if you let me have you. Your beauty is ravishing." He smiled again, revealing yellow teeth.

"Never!" She said and spit at him. He growled and raised his hand, bringing it down on her head. She groaned in pain.

"Fine, have it your way." He said, bringing down the dagger. Just then, there was yelling and he stopped.

She watched as guards from the palace broke up the crowd. Following them was Seto. Her breath froze in her throat as she caught his eyes. She watched as the guards seized the dagger from the ma. However, she didn't wait to see what they were saying. She quickly ran over to the small girl and knelt before her, ignoring the throbbing in her head and the lightheaded feeling attempting to consume her.

"Did you call the guards?" She asked. The child nodded. She smiled.

"Thank you. You saved my life." Teana smiled. The little girl shook her head.

"Nay, you have saved mine, Miss. I thank you." The young girl smiled. Teana returned the smile.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Aenea." The young girl said. Teana gasped.

"That is a Greek name, is it not?" She asked. The girl nodded, shocked.

"How do you know that?" She asked. Teana smiled at the child.

"I am from Greece." Teana smiled. The child looked up at her.

"What is your name Miss?" She asked.

"Teana." She said. The young girl gasped and bowed. Teana quickly shook her head.

"You are Princess Teana?" Aenea asked. Teana smiled and nodded.

"But, why did you not tell the man and order him to stop?" She asked.

"Because this is Egypt. I am in disguise. You will not reveal this to anyone, will you?" She asked. The girl shook her head and promised she would not before turning to leave.

"Well, I thank thee, Princess Teana. You really are as kind as people have said." She smiled. Teana smiled as she watched the young girl leave. She got to her feet and groaned. The throbbing in her head was unbearable and painful. She looked down and saw a puddle of blood. She had lost a lot of blood also.

She turned and saw Seto walking towards her. She inhaled. She did not want to see him, especially now. He reached her and looked down at her, his eyes angry.

"Why are you here?" He growled.

"Atem said I could leave the palace." She said. She smiled and looked up at him, determined not to show him her pain or let any of it slip in his presence.

"Beside, I am not bound to the palace. Nor am I bound to you that you need to know my every location and my reason for being there." She said. She turned away from him and was walking away when he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back roughly.

"Nay, I could care less if you live or die. But, my cousin has assigned you to my harem. It is my duty to make sure you are safe. If I were Pharaoh, I would have you thrown to the crocodiles." He said, his voice full of hate. She smirked back at him.

"If you were Pharaoh. Too bad you are not." She spit before pulling her hand away. However, just as she turned to walk away, pain shot through her head. She let out a moan and held her head. The lightheaded feeling was consuming her and she began to fall towards Seto.

She tried to move so she could fall on the ground rather than in his arms. However, she failed and fell into his arms. The last thing she saw before the lightheaded feeling consumed her and she lost consciousness was Seto's face staring down at her.

* * *

Soooo, reviews! Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

_Courage is almost a contradiction in terms; it means a strong desire to live taking the form of readiness to die. Why does this proverb, of all the proverbs I know, come into my head? _

_My grandfather had always praised this proverb. Many times this proverb has helped him and my country. Many times we have attacked foreign lands, always victorious. This was the proverb my grandfather lived by. Even as he lay dying, he repeated this proverb until the life left his body. He had told me, before dying, that he had lived a long and prosperous life. I was five at the time and had been crying, begging him not to go. _

_However, he held my hand and told me something that remained in my mind and heart to this day. _

_"Life is the game that must be played. This truth, at least, we know; so live and laugh, nor be dismayed as one by one the phantoms go." He said. At the time, the proverb made no sense to me whatsoever. But, now that I have grown older, I see the truth behind my grandfather's words. However, at that time, I could do nothing but cry as I watched my beloved grandfather leave me. He hugged me one last time before shutting his eyes forever. That night, rain fell, refreshing the Earth. _

_I remember the day we cremated him. The ashes flew high into the sky, as if his spirit was glad to finally leave the human world. I remember I did not cry that day. Seeing the ashes rise so high gave me strength. _

_As I returned to the palace with my family, a gentle breeze blew and surrounded me. I felt as though it whispered in my ears, praising me for my courage. Then, the breeze left. I looked up at the night sky, smiling as my grandfather said his final goodbye to me. _

* * *

Teana groaned and twisted her body, trying to stop the pain in her head. She became aware of someone bandaging her head and her eyelids fluttered. She gasped as she saw an elderly woman tending to her wounds. Taken by surprise, she pulled herself away, causing intense pain to shoot through her head. She winced in pain and noticed others in the room.

Standing next to her bed was Atem, his face grave. She looked over and saw Seto hidden among the shadows. She groaned as she tried to sit up, but the old woman shook her head and gently pushed her back into the bed.

"Nay, child, you must not try to move. You suffered severe hits to your head." The old woman scolded her gently. Teana let out another groan before lying back down in the bed. The old woman picked up a bowl of herbs and turned towards the Pharaoh.

"Worry not Atem, she will be fine by the rising of the Sun." The old woman said. Atem nodded and walked with her to the door as she left.

"She means a lot to you, does she not?" The old woman whispered before leaving. Atem looked back towards Teana and then at the old woman and nodded. She smiled.

"Do not forget I was your nurse since your birth. I know how your heart beats." She smiled. He returned the smile.

"I thank thee, Acenith." Atem said. She nodded and retreated out of the room. Atem looked towards Teana and walked towards her. He sat on the side of her bed and smiled down at her.

"How do you feel?" He asked. She groaned and managed a smile back at him.

"I feel as if I was hit in my head by a fist." She teased. A smile broke out on his lips and he chuckled.

"That is because you were." He smiled. Then, his face became serious once more.

"But, I have a question. How did you manage to get hurt? Why were you in a confrontation with that man?" He asked. She attempted to sit up, ignoring the pain. He shook his head and tried to tell her to remain in the bed, but she shook her head.

"I was helping this child. A young girl made him fall and he spilled all of his rolls. Enraged, he tried to cut the child's hand off. But, it was unbelievable! Everyone just stood there, watching as an innocent child was about to lose her hand!" She cried, her voice full of anger.

"I do not understand it! How could they stand there and see a child lose her hand? Do they not have any pity?" She asked, looking at Atem. He didn't respond as she continued.

"It was monstrous! However, I could not stand there and allow the child to lose her hand. I pushed him and told the child to run. After he grabbed me, I struck him. However, he grabbed me once again and attempted to cut my hand. It was at this point that the royal guards came." She said. Her eyes flickered over to Seto. He caught her eyes and turned away. She ignored him and turned back to Atem, whose face was horrified.

"You risked your life for the child?" He asked. She nodded.

"The girl was born in Greece, my home. Growing up, I was taught to protect my people, no matter the cost." She said. She saw Seto look at her but she paid him no attention. Atem smiled.

"What love the Greeks have for their citizens." He smiled. She nodded.

"And what love the Queen has for her subjects." He whispered. She was taken by surprise and didn't respond. He smiled and stood, turning towards her before opening the door.

"I will seek you out later. For now, you should rest and heal." He said. She smiled and he left. She turned and saw Seto approach her. He regarded her with indifference, his expression neither happy nor hateful. He stood above her and narrowed his eyes.

"You were lucky that I arrived at that moment or you would have been dead." He said. She was about to scoff but decided against it. No use getting him started. Instead, she smiled at him gratefully.

"I know and for that I thank you." She said. He turned towards her, surprised, before scoffing.

"That does not save you from what you did. I warned you not to tell Atem, yet you did." He said, his voice low and menacing. She gasped and looked back at him with wide eyes.

"But, I did not." She breathed. He laughed a cruel and bitter laugh.

"Do not lie. He told me to treat you well after you finished speaking to him. Do you think me stupid that I would not realize you told him that?" He asked. She shook her head.

"But, I did not. Please believe me." She pleaded. He regarded her with disgust.

"You still dare to lie? Shameful! But, I did not forget my promise." He growled. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up roughly.

"Did you think I would let you go? Nay, I will make your life a living hell. I promise you that!" He said before letting her go and walking out of the chamber, his cloak flying behind him. Teana stared after him as he walked out of the chamber before lying back in her bed. Tears came to her eyes as she considered her life. She wanted to get out of his harem, but she had promised Atem. She looked in the direction Seto had left in.

Nay! She quickly blinked away her tears. She would not let him win. She was a Greek princess! She would show him just how powerful she was. He doubted her strength. If he thought she was just another helpless person who would cower before him, he was mistaken. The son of forty devils! She silently cursed him under her breath.

She would show him. She could beat him at his own game.

* * *

Teana took a deep breath as she entered Seto's chamber. He turned away from the window and looked at her as she walked in, disgust clearly evident on his face.

"Show respect to me." He growled. She quickly bowed.

"How may I serve you, my Lord?" She asked. She made her voice cheerful on purpose. He noticed her cheerful voice and glared at her.

"Address me properly. I am not your acquittance that you may address me with such cheerfulness." He said. She nodded and bowed again.

"Forgive me." She said, her voice nonchalant. He looked down his nose at her before continuing.

"I should have expected it. After all, you are a mere dancer." He scoffed. She tightened her fists, but did not respond.

"I have a task for you. In a fortnight, Pharaoh will hold a great feast. Many great lords will come to it, most come to see the dancers. Many have often wanted to bed the dancers, but Pharaoh has never allowed it." He said. Her face changed as she realized what he saying.

"Until now. I will allow one of them to bed you. It makes no difference if I bed you or someone else does. You are a whore either way." He smirked. Flames burned in her eyes as she looked up at him. She truly hated him. Her fists began to tremble with rage and it took all her control not to slap him at that moment. However, he continued to smirk at her.

"If you utter a word of this to Atem, I will personally bed you and I assure you, it will not be gentle nor pleasant. Heed this warning unlike the other one." He growled, his eyes burning into her own. She nodded and bowed.

"Is there anything else you require, my Lord?" She whispered. He smirked.

"Yes. Go and cleanse your body. You are filthy, not that I expect different from someone like you." He laughed before turning away. She felt an urge to kill him at that moment. Gasping, she took control over her emotions.

_"Nay Teana. You must not lose control, my girl. He wants to see you get angry. Do not give him that satisfaction. Show no anger." _Her mind scolded her. She looked up at him and smiled cheerfully before bowing and retreating out of the room.

Seto looked at her as she left the room. She did not burst out in anger as he had hoped she would. Rather, she accepted his decision and did not object. She left him with a cheerful smile on her face. He growled. She was purposely doing it. He would make her break. He knew how to deal with people like her.

* * *

Teana tried to contain her temper as she left Seto's chamber.

Once she was in her own chamber, she exploded in anger and let out an angry yell.

"Who does he think he is? To speak to me like that? The nerve of him! If I were still a Greek princess, I would have his tongue ripped from his mouth." She growled to herself. She would not submit to his demands so easily. She growled and walked towards the balcony. She flung aside the curtains and went outside onto the balcony.

She took a deep breath and felt her anger evaporate. She smiled as the sun beat down on her face. She would have to draw strength and courage and beat Seto at his own game. She chuckled to herself.

This would have been excellent practice for her were she still in line to become the Princess. She looked down and saw Seto. He was yelling at one of the new servants. The poor girl lowered her eyes and retreated, scared of the monster of a man whose handsomeness caught her eyes. Teana could not help but laugh. He was handsome in appearance but resembled a monster in attitude.

She returned her eyes to him and saw him looking back at her. She looked back at him intensely, her eyes burning with hatred towards him. He was truly a devil, a kheft. She shot him one last look of pure venom before retreating back into her chamber. She could do without seeing his face.

* * *

Seto sneered at the female servants in the garden.

A new one kept looking at him. Her brown eyes would not let him out of her sight. He turned and shot her a cold look.

"What are you looking at, girl?" He asked coldly. She turned away her eyes and did not respond. Without another word, the poor girl retreated, scared of the noble standing in front of her.

Seto scoffed and raised his eyes. He gasped as he saw Teana looking down at him from the balcony. Her hair blew in the wind and her cerulean eyes dug into his own cobalt eyes. He was taken aback by the strong emotions in her eyes. The emotion known as hate. He smiled as he realized it was all directed towards him. She shot him one last look of hatred before retreating into her chamber.

A smile came to his lips as he watched her go. This girl was not going to break so easily. She may look at him with hatred, but she refused to show any outbursts towards him. He looked towards the balcony and smiled.

He wanted to see just how strong she was.

* * *

Teana closed the door as the servant left.

Seto wanted to see her? She took a deep breath and opened the door. Time to hide her emotions and bow to his every demands.

* * *

Seto smiled as she walked in.

"Yes, my Lord?" She asked, bowing. He smirked at her as she rose to face him. He looked at her face, which was clean.

"I see you have cleansed your body." He said. She nodded.

"Just as you had instructed, my Lord." She said. He noticed she stretched the word Lord and mocked it slightly. He ignored it.

"Good. My next task for you is to," He stopped and smirked.

"I must leave the palace tonight. I would like for you to go to the stable and make sure the horses are ready for the journey and I need you to make sure the stables are cleaned." He smiled. She felt anger rise, but merely nodded.

* * *

Several hours later, Teana took a deep breath and raised her head from the hay. Hay was in her hair and sweat trailed down her forehead. She grumbled to herself as she stood.

The devil take him! She muttered a string of curses under her breath before attaching his saddle.

She could care less if he did not return. She stroked the horse's muzzle and smiled.

Suddenly, a shadow covered her. She spun around and came face to face with Seto.

"Your horse is prepared, my Lord." Again, she mocked the word. Her eyes were flashing with anger as she looked at him, but her mouth remained closed.

"You are filthy. Did I not tell you to make sure you are clean?" He asked, his eyes and voice cold.

"I was preparing the horses just as you ordered and cleaning the stables just as you ordered, my Lord. I am sorry, but one will become filthy when performing such a task. But, I was merely doing as you have ordered, my Lord." She said. He noticed the emphasis she put on _my Lord _and _as you ordered. _It was her way of rebelling against him. He growled at her and looked at her with anger and hatred. However, she did not shrink back under his gaze.

"I am not scared of you, my Lord." She said, her voice strong. She stood staring at him and looked powerful, despite the filth covering her.

"You little wench. You dare to speak up to me?" He asked, raising his hand. She did not shrink or even flinch under his gaze or at his raised hand. Rather, she looked back at him with eyes full of courage.

"No, my Lord. Never." She said, shaking her head and bowing. However, an evil glint was hidden behind her eyes. He growled and pulled her up.

"I will deal with you later." He growled.

* * *

Teana hurried to Seto's chamber, pulling her shawl tighter around herself. When she reached his chamber, she gasped and dropped the shawl. Seto was lying in bed, covered in blood. Blood poured out of a wound in his abdomen. He was unconscious and she saw sweat running down his forehead.

Atem turned towards her.

"Teana! Thank the gods you are here! Seto has been injured in battle and Acenith is not here." He said.

"No one else in the palace is skilled in the arts of healing. Can you please help my cousin?" He asked, his eyes pleading. She looked towards Seto, who groaned and watched as he lost more blood. His face was pale and twisted in pain.

She turned towards Atem and nodded. She quickly told him the herbs she would need.

"I can help him, but I will need these herbs. Aghada, which I will need in order to lower his fever. I need Yarrow, as it helps to stop bleeding and it disinfects the wound. Speedwell is very helpful to speed up the healing of a wound. Our soldiers often used it after battle. Astragalus is very helpful for boosting one's immunity as is Elder Flower and Echinacea." Teana said, looking down at Seto.

"I need some Yarrow at once as he has lost much blood. Make an infusion with the yarrow as I will need to cleanse the wound with it. " She said. Atem nodded and left her alone in the room with Seto. He groaned and turned on the bed, his eyes fluttering open.

"Where am I?" He asked. He struggled to move, but she shook her head and gently pushed him back into the bed.

"Nay, you must not move. You have lost a lot of blood." She said. He growled at her and pushed her hands away.

"Do not touch me you wench! I am leaving. You are not fit to care for me." He said, struggling to get to his feet. Blood rushed from the wound and he groaned, falling to the bed overcome by the pain. He groaned once more, clutching his wound. She quickly looked around for something to stop the flow of blood. Finding nothing she did the best thing she could think of.

Teana reached down and ripped a piece of linen from her clothing and quickly wrapped it around Seto's bleeding abdomen.

"Do not touch me!" Seto snarled, attempting to push her hand away. She ignored his weak attempts and bandaged the wound.

"You will not lose as much blood." She said. Suddenly, the door opened and Atem walked in, carrying the herbs she previously requested. She thanked him for the herbs and set to work. Atem left her to do her work, saying he would return later.

She removed Seto's shirt and gasped. His chest was well toned and muscular almost as if he were sculpted from marble. She ran her hand along his chest and felt his muscles tighten under her touch. He groaned again and gazed up at her.

"I said not to touch me." He said, his voice weak. She snapped out of her trance and remembered he was close to dying. She dipped a cloth into the infusion and began to cleanse his wound. He gasped a little as the cloth touch him and winced in pain. She looked down at the wound and began to blow it as she cleansed it. He felt her breath and looked over at her.

"Why do you help me?" He asked. She turned to look at him, but didn't respond.

"It was how I was raised. To always help those in need." She finally said. She turned away and walked back over to him with a cup in her hand.

"Please drink this." She said. He looked at it and scoffed.

"Please. Drink it. It helps to boost your immunity." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Aghada. It is a tea I asked Atem to have made. It will help in lowering your fever." She said. He looked at the cup once more before grudgingly accepting it. He took a sip and spit it out.

"It is horrible!" He yelled. She nodded.

"I know it is, but it helps greatly in lowering your fever. Please drink it." She said, cleansing his wounds once more. He took another sip and forced himself to swallow.

He looked at her as she continued to cleanse the wound. She crushed a few leaves from the yarrow plant and placed it on his wound and began to bandage it. She did not look at him as she did it. He looked down and noticed her hands were trembling.

"Are you cold?" He asked. She looked up, surprised, and nodded.

"Then close the balcony door." He snapped. She shook her head.

"Nay, you need the fresh air." She said.

"So you would rather freeze so I may have fresh air?" He laughed. She looked up and caught his eyes. He stopped laughing.

"I am a nurse. The needs of the one I am caring for come before my own." She said. Seto stared at her as she stood and retrieved her shawl. There was something about her. Although he was cruel to her and insulted her many times, here she was tending to his wounds.

He looked at her as she walked towards the balcony. The wind blew and picked up her hair, tossing it in her face. The moon shone down on her, giving her a goddess-like glow. He looked at her one last time before closing his eyes.

Teana watched Seto as he slept. His chest moved up and down to a rhythm. Why was it that, despite all he had said and done to her, she still wanted him to live? She scoffed and turned away.

There was no way she was beginning to feel any affections towards him. She turned towards him after he let out a groan. She saw sweat trailing down his forehead. She picked up the cloth and began to wipe the sweat, cooling him down. His eyes fluttered and opened, staring back at her.

"Kisara?" He breathed. She stopped and looked deep into his eyes before he closed them once more. Kisara? She gasped. He still thought about her. He was still in love with Kisara. She looked down at him, sleeping once more.

He had loved this Kisara. She continued wiping his forehead.  


* * *

Soooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! If I made any mistakes, be sure to let me know. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

_Nothing will be attempted if all possible objections are not first overcome. This proverb was carved above the door of my sister's chamber. Almost everyone in my family had a proverb which applied to their lives especially, except my younger sister. She wanted a proverb which would captivate the attention of others and would show her feelings and her nature. _

_I remember she had spent hours in the library looking at old scrolls, trying to find the perfect proverb to define herself. I remember going into the library and joining her in her search for a proverb. _

_She had found one, a beautiful proverb and one of my favorites. Every cloud has a silver lining. However, it was already claimed, carved above my own door. _

_Disappointed, she continued her search. Again, she found another beautiful proverb.__Courage is almost a contradiction in terms; it means a strong desire to live taking the form of readiness to die. She fell in love with it at once, but was sad to learn that it was also our grandfather's proverb. _

_In frustration, she chose another one.__ All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on. Indeed, this was an excellent one. Sadly, it was also our mother's proverb. _

_Angered, she lost hope and decided to give up. However, I told her not to stop. She decided to read one more scroll. _

_She found another proverb, the last proverb she was willing to look for. Nothing will be attempted if all possible objections are not first overcome. _

_I smiled at her and told her something that made her face brighten into a smile at once. The proverb was available as no one had claimed it as yet. Overjoyed, she claimed it as her own and had it carved above her door. It remains above her door to this day, proof that nothing will be attempted if all possible objections are not first overcome. _

_Looking down at Seto, I remember this proverb. It is true. Unless, I am able to put my hatred and dislike towards him aside, it will be very difficult to break through his barriers. _

_It would be a difficult task, but one I overcome the objections, I will succeed. I smile and look towards the night sky. _

_"Thank you my sister." I breath into the wind. It howls and whisks my words away, carrying them across the lands so that they may reach my sister's ears.  


* * *

_Teana looked over at Seto as he drank the Astragalus soup she asked Atem to have prepared. She had asked him to add some Isatidis to it to help provide even more protection.

Seto drank the broth of the soup slowly, his face wincing in pain as he sipped it. His wounds were still healing, but he was out of harm's way.

She continued crushing the yarrow and turned away from him. She looked out the window, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she felt something pierce her skin. She winced and looked down at her finger.

Her index finger began to bleed. She watched drops of blood drop from her finger. She looked over and saw that Seto had not noticed. She looked down at the yarrow and saw a thron among the leaves.

"How did this get here?" She wondered, picking it out. Her finger continued to bleed. She picked up a piece of the yarrow leaf and rubbed it against her finger. The blood eased and she discarded the leaf.

She picked up the bowl of crushed yarrow leaves and the bandages and walked towards Seto. However, she began to feel light headed and swayed slightly. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

She had not slept for almost six days. She had not slept ever since she had began caring for him. She folded her fists and forced herself to stay awake. She could not afford to faint away while caring for the patient.

She set the bowl and bandages down and turned to face Seto.

"How do you feel?" She asked. He scoffed and set the bowl down.

"You are the nurse. You should know if your treatments are working or not." He sneered. She felt a vein throb in her head, but she didn't respond.

"I will check to see if your fever has gone." She said. She raised her hand towards his head and placed it there. She felt him shrink under her touch and pull away after she touched him.

"I see your fever has gone." She said. He scoffed.

"Nothing will keep Seto down." He smiled. She nodded and began to undo his bandages. She looked at his skin. The wound had healed nicely. There was still a scar on his abdomen, but all bleeding had stopped. She reached out and touched his abdomen, feeling it harden instantly under her touch. She looked up and found herself peering into his cobalt eyes. For a moment, there was no hatred in them, nor coldness. He looked almost human. However, the sarcasm and coldness returned and he looked down at her, sneering.

"Can you please stop touching me? Your touch is sullying my body." He said. She pulled her hand away at once. So much for her previous thought. She inwardly rolled her eyes. She was mistaken if she thought he was capable of showing love or at least discarding his mask of coldness for a moment.

She cleared her throat and began to bandage his wound, pressing the crushed yarrow leaves against his wounds.

"Your wounds have healed nicely. You will be able to move in a day or two." She said. He didn't respond. Instead, he watched as her hands began to bandage his wound.

"Where did you learn to use herbs?" He wondered aloud. He realized what he said and turned away quickly.

"Not that I care." He grumbled. She looked over at him. He avoided her eyes. She smiled and continued, looking down at her hands as they tended to the wound.

"In my homeland. I learned from the royal," She stopped and he spun to face her. She swallowed and continued.

"I learned from the Princess of Greece." She said. He burst out laughing.

"The Princess? You were actually allowed next to her?" He asked. She nodded, her eyes cast downwards. She wanted to tell him that _she_ was the Princess, just to see the look of surprise on his face. Nay, she decided against it.

"Yes, I was picked to receive lessons from her. Every year, she always picks one commoner to receive special lessons from her. The year I was picked, the lessons were how to use herbs." She said. He scoffed.

"I am surprised you were able to learn to use the herbs." He said. She didn't respond.

"The Princess was a wise teacher and very patient." She finally said.

"And very beautiful, I have often heard." He said, his voice sounding faraway. Her head shot up. Did he just say she, well the Princess, was beautiful? She turned and noticed him gazing out, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I have heard that men wish to marry her, laying their hearts at her feet. Yet, she refuses to marry any of them. She wishes to marry the man who would steal her heart." He said. She turned away and hid a smiled. It seemed he knew a lot about her.

"But, she is engaged." Teana said, returning her eyes to the wounds she was currently tending to.

"She is engaged. But, she did not love him. It was an arranged marriage." He scoffed. She didn't answer.

"Of course a _mere _dancer like yourself would believe that she truly was in love with the man she was engaged to." He sneered. She didn't answer. Instead, she cast her eyes down, trying to swallow the tears building up in her throat.

It was the truth. She had no feelings for Theron. She did not desire to marry him. in fact, she had not desired to marry any of the males in her father's court. Although many of them were breathtakingly handsome and were very powerful and wealthy, she did not desire to be with any of them. She knew deep in her heart that they just loved her beautiful face and the power her father held. None of her "suitors" had loved her for who she was. They merely loved the beautiful and powerful Princess everyone else saw.

She looked up and noticed Seto looking at the bandages. She looked down and gasped. There was blood stained on it.

She looked down and saw that her finger had begun bleeding once again. She quickly pulled her hand back and stood.

"Forgive me." She breathed. She expected him to reprimand her, but he merely grabbed her hand and pulled it towards him. He looked down at her finger and at the blood pouring from it.

"You are bleeding." He said. She nodded.

"I am sorry it got on your bandages. I will fetch clean bandages right away." She said, bowing her head. He scoffed and ripped a piece of his bandage off. She watched in surprise as he wrapped the piece of cloth around her could not help but look at him.

"Stop looking at me and tend to my wounds, you silly girl!" He scolded her. She snapped out of her trance and continued bandaging his wound.

Her mind was racing. Did he just show affections towards her? She snuck a look at his cold face and decided it had gone as quickly as it had come. She could not help but sigh. Why did he have to become so cruel after showing a softer side?

She winced as she pressed on her finger and saw him look down at her.

"Does it hurt you?" He asked, looking at her finger. She shook her head.

"Nay. It is merely a scratch." She said. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Such a street rat. You cannot even tend to your own wound properly." He sneered. She didn't respond and continued bandaging his wound. Inside, her patience was beginning to wear thin and her anger was beginning to seep through.

"Nay. Control yourself." Her mind scolded her. She took a deep breath and felt her anger vanish. She stood and picked up the bowl.

"I am finished." She said. He stared at her as she looked back at him.

"Do you wish to get a reward?" He asked, his tone sarcastic. She didn't respond and he laughed.

"Fine. So be it. Your reward is to get out of my chamber." He smiled. She didn't answer and swallowed her anger. She looked at him as he smiled back at her, her anger and hatred for him increasing.

"As you wish, _my Lord." _She bowed, her tone cold. She turned to leave, but stopped and carried a cup full of liquid towards him.

"What is this?" He asked, holding up the cup. She didn't answer and merely walked towards the door.

"Stop! I asked you a question, wench! Answer me!" He growled. She folded her fists and spun around, her patience finally gone.

"It is Elder Flower tea! It will boost your immunity. Drink it if you wish or do not! I do not care if a miserable beast like you lives or not!" She yelled before walking out of his chamber and slamming the door.

Seto was left staring at the door, his face and eyes full of shock. Did she, a mere dancer, just scold him? Anger replaced the shock and he growled. How dare she speak to him, a great noble, like that! He would teach her a lesson!

He got to his feet and opened the door. However, surprise crossed his face as he came face to face with Atem.

"Cousin! I see you are well!" Atem beamed and proceeded to hug Seto. Seto returned the hug, bedazzled. However, he remembered Teana and his anger towards the dancer returned.

"Cousin, where did that dancer go?" He asked. Atem looked puzzled before realization hit him.

"You mean Teana. She retreated to her chamber." He said. Seto growled. A smile broke out on Atem's face.

"Is someone attracted to her?" He asked, smiling. Seto scoffed and turned away.

"Do not be silly! A mere dancer like herself?" He laughed. Atem chuckled.

"Well, Cousin, that mere dancer saved your life. Had she not been here, you would have surely died." He said. Seto's face became puzzled.

"What are you saying, Cousin?" He asked. Atem's face became serious and he looked off in the direction Teana ran off in.

"It is true. You had lost much blood. But, she came to your chamber at once and set to work at once. She has been with you for almost five days and not once have I seen her close her eyes." He said. Seto gasped.

"Six days? Is she insane?" He growled. Atem turned towards him and nodded.

"She probably is. She fainted from lack of sleep and lightheadedness, but she continued caring for you. She was determined to make you live." Atem said. Suddenly, he gasped and turned back towards Seto.

"I must leave you Cousin. I have important matters that must be taken care of. I have forgotten about them while I was speaking to you." He said. With that, he turned and left. Seto closed the door of his chamber and walked back towards his bed. The new information gnawed at his brain.

Six days? She had stayed with him for six days? Without rest? He couldn't believe it.

Then, she had fainted. His mind flashed back towards the question he had asked her.

_"Why do you help me?" He asked. She turned to look at him, but didn't respond._

_"It was how I was raised. To always help those in need." She finally said._

However, he scoffed.

"She could have slept but chose not to. If she fainted, it was her own fault and her own foolishness that caused it." He said. He pulled on his robe and walked towards the balcony.

Silly girl! He thought as he looked at the sun beginning to set.

She was such a silly and foolish girl. He was disgusted by her touch. He truly hated her. Yet, he could not get the _silly girl _out of his mind. He growled before retreating back into his chamber.

* * *

Seto looked at Teana as she practiced her dancing.

Her feet moved lightly and with such ease. She made it seem effortless as she exhibited the difficult and complex movements. He folded his arms and watched, tongue in cheek, as she began her solo.

She seemed at ease as she danced. He noticed that she danced differently than the rest of the dancers. There was something different about her moves. She executed them with such confidence. The other dancers watched in awe as she performed the dance that none of them were able to.

He scanned the crowd and saw a look of displeasure on one of the dancer's face. Teana turned and her eyes caught his own.

He was taken aback by the determination in her eyes. She turned away and ended the dance, her left leg extended in front of her and her right knee bent all the way. Both hands were extended above her head, her fingers bent so that her thumb and ring fingers were arched and touching while the other fingers remained straight.

She stood and turned towards the clapping dancers. A smile crossed her face and she bowed. She turned and saw Seto looking at her. For some reason, she was glad he was there. She scoffed and pushed the thought from her mind as he called her forward. He was probably going to try to mock her dancing or criticize it.

She walked towards him and bowed.

"Yes, my Lord?" She asked. She looked up and her cerulean orbs dug into his own cobalt eyes. Suddenly, he realized he had not called her for anything. Why had he called her then?

She was looking at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Fetch me something to drink. Watching your dancing has exhausted me." He ordered, his eyes becoming cold once more. She bowed and left. Seto's mind was racing. What had caused him to call her when he did not want anything?

* * *

Seto watched as she danced, her body moving effortlessly and with such grace. He smiled as she spun around and stopped with her right leg straight and her left leg bent and the toes lined up next to her right foot.

He could not help but be reminded of a goddess as he looked at her. He growled and turned away. What was he thinking? She was a street rat, a commoner! He was a great and powerful noble! A High Priest. There was no way he found her beautiful.

Teana looked up and saw him Seto walking away.

She noticed he had come to watch her dance for the last week. She found that she did not mind. In fact, she loved when his eyes looked at her as she danced, watching her every move.

She loved looking up and catching his cobalt eyes gazing at her. They always held such emotion, emotions that were not hate or disgust.

She spun around and caught hold of her racing mind.

What foolishness was she thinking? She looked up at Seto's retreating figure and then away.

Was she in love with Seto? She scoffed and spun around, laughing at her foolishness.

But as she watched him leave, she felt something stir in her.

She was. She was in love with Seto. She gasped. How could that happen? Of all people, him? He hated her and insulted her on a daily basis. How could she give her heart to him?

She could not want to believe it. In fact, she refused to believe it. She was not in love with Seto!

* * *

Seto took a deep breath and leaned over the balcony outside the palace.

His eyes gazed off into the distance.

What was wrong with him? Why did he feel such affections towards the dancer? He shook his head. It made no sense.

He was Seto, a High Priest. He could not love a mere dancer. He scoffed. She had probably bewitched him with her honey words and her beautiful face.

His mind darted back to her face. Her eyes were so beautiful and sparkling, sweet yet they held anger and determination in them.

The respect Atem had for her and the air surrounding her.

She was not just another dancer. He shook his head. She was not.

That was why he had fallen in love with her. She was not just another dancer. She was different.

Her face swam before his eyes as he closed them.

Suddenly, he began laughing. Nay, this would not do. Seto was not in love with her, a dancer.

Nay, he would not bow down to her demands and bed her. He already knew what the other nobles would say.

Seto, they would whisper, has fallen in love with one of Pharaoh's dancers. He has moved her to his harem.

He growled and his eyes opened, flashing with anger.

No! He would not fall prey to her. Never!

Suddenly, he spun around and saw Teana standing there. She gasped as she saw him.

"My Lord." She bowed and then stood, her eyes cast downwards.

Seto growled.

"Do not call me that!" He yelled. She shrank back.

"But, I thought you wished me to address you like that." She said. He folded his fists and stepped forward. Without another word, he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her.

"You witch! What have you done to me?" He asked. She looked up at him, her cerulean eyes full of confusion.

"What?" She whispered. He let go of her and turned away.

"You have bewitched me just as you did my cousin." He growled.

"I see you when I close my eyes. I think about you constantly." He said, shaking his head. Then, he spun around once more and grabbed her, jerking her forward. His lips were inches away from her own. His cobalt eyes dug into her own cerulean orbs.

"But, I will not succumb to your desire, you temptress. Nay! I will never bed you!" He growled.

"I will never love you!" He spit before turning away. Teana stared back at him, shock evident in her eyes. However, she folded her fists and spun him around.

"You devil! I have not bewitched you in any way! One needs to be human to be bewitched. But you, nay, you are not human! You cannot love because you do not have a heart!" She screamed before turning away. Seto reached out and she felt iron clamps close around her wrist. He pulled his hand and she flung into him. He grabbed her around the neck and raised her face to look into her eyes.

His cobalt eyes were full of anger and hatred. However, it was reflected in her eyes as she looked back at him.

"Do not forget," He began, his grip around her neck tightening. She winced but did not yell out in pain. She looked up at him, anger in her eyes. She refused to show any pain or signs of weakness around him.

"That you are a servant! You are mine and no servant will speak to me like that." He growled. She didn't respond and he continued.

"Tonight is the feast. Tonight, the Ruler of Persia, the Lord Rayan, will bed you." He said, smiling down at her.

"After that, he may want to buy you. I have no problem selling you to him." Seto smiled. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. How could someone be so cruel? Seto stopped speaking, taken aback by the tears in her eyes.

In surprise, he released her and she stepped back. Her eyes continued staring back at him.

"Why would you have a problem selling me when I was already sold into slavery once by someone who I thought cared about me?" She whispered. However, before Seto could utter another word, she bowed.

"As you wish." She stood and turned to leave. However, before she left, Seto saw the tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Sooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! I noe Seto was jerk! But dats part of the story! Neways, reviews are appreciated! And a special shout out to one of my readers!  
Mimi, ur comment had me cracking up. Lmaoo. Thanks to all my readers!  
-DramaQueen95


	9. Chapter 9

_Life is short, art long, opportunity fleeting, experience treacherous, judgment difficult. I realize this proverb is indeed true. Life is short. Opportunities are indeed fleeting. Mine have all gone away. Experience is treacherous. My experiences have all been terrible and treacherous. Judgment is indeed difficult. I was judged by Seto as a low commoner, worthy of nothing. _

_The day I was chosen to become one of Pharaoh's dancers was perhaps the happiest day of my life as a slave. Yet, it was also the beginning of the greatest punishment I could think of. _

_I thought that Pharaoh choosing me was the silver lining of my sinister cloud. I had welcomed it, thinking it would cast some sunlight on the shadow that had become my life. However, it was not a silver lining. It cast no sunshine. _

_It was a shackle which chained the sinister cloud to me, pulling it closer to me, making it harder to get rid of the heavy cloud that burdened my life. _

_It was a monster that had taken away the small bursts of sunshine that periodically entered my shadow of a life. _

_Life is short, I agree. At least my life will be cut short. After Lord Rayan beds me, he will wish to buy me. I know that Seto will sell me for he does not care what becomes of me. _

_Nay, Lord Rayan can bed me as many times as he wishes, but he will only have my body. He can ravish my body but my soul will not be his. _

_I dress myself, preparing for the dance. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I look like a princess once again. I stand, my fists folded at my sides. I am a Princess. I will not let another control me._

_I take a deep breath and open the door. Iris' voice calls and the dancers all assemble, prepared to dance. I assemble with them, prepared to not only dance but fight also.  


* * *

_Seto looked up as the curtain raised itself. His eyes fell on Teana.

She was in the front of the dancers, her knees bent. She turned and her eyes met his own. However, he saw no fear in her eyes, nor hatred. Nay, he saw determination.

She was not going to show tears nor was she going to behave as though she were helpless.

For once in his life, Seto was shocked by a woman. There was something different about her. She was unlike any other woman he had ever met before.

He watched her as she danced. Her moves were perfect and she performed them with such confidence.

He turned and saw Lord Rayan's eyes watching her. He licked his lips and turned towards Seto. Seto turned away, something unknown bubbling in his stomach.

His eyes found their way back to Teana as she began her solo.

His eyes followed her every move, her every step recorded by his eyes and registered in his brain.

She spun around and dropped the the floor, her knees on the floor and her hands extended above her head. She stood and leaned back, her hands extended above her head.

He turned and saw delight in Atem's eyes as he gazed at her.

Everyone was talking about her dancing. Who is that dancer? They all asked, looking at each other.

The dance ended and she bowed. Applause erupted in the hall as she smiled and bowed once again.

She turned and caught his eyes once again. However, he saw delight in her eyes along with an unregistered emotion.

He scoffed and turned away. She obviously wanted him to applause also. He refused to applause for a mere dancer.

She turned and left the hall with the other dancers.

* * *

Teana smiled as she looked over at Beset. She ran over to the girl and hugged her.

"We did it! The lords enjoyed the dancing." She smiled. Beset shook her head and smiled.

"Nay, Teana. They enjoyed your dancing. They applauded you the loudest." She laughed. Teana chuckled and turned to see Bastet staring at her, a look of jealousy evident on her face.

She turned and walked away, leaving the other dancers. Teana turned towards Beset, who merely shook her head.

"Forgive Bastet. She is merely upset as she was always Pharaoh's dancer and the best among us all." Beset said. Teana nodded, but continued staring after Bastet.

"Now, it is time for us to retreat to our chambers." She smiled. Teana nodded and turned to retreat to her chamber. Her mind flashed to Lord Rayan. Would he honestly bed her?

She shook her head. Of course Seto would allow him to. Seto did not care for her not did he care who bedded her.

She scoffed. She was not going to let that man bed her, no matter what.

She turned and bid the other dancers good night before retreating to her chamber.

* * *

Teana gasped as she opened the door of her chamber. A figure was standing by her bed. Lord Rayan!

"Hello Teana." A voice said. However, she was surprised as the voice belonged to a woman. She quickly lit a candle and was surprised to see Bastet standing there.

What was she doing in her chamber? Teana looked at her suspiciously.

"Hello Bastet. Is there something I can do for you?" She asked. Bastet chuckled and walked over towards her.

"Yes. There is." She said. She walked towards the door and turned back towards Teana, a smile on her face.

"Be careful who you trust. Your friends may not be who you think they are." She said. Teana was left staring after her as she left.

Enemies? She had her enemies as her friends? Her mind flashed to Atem. Was he her enemy? She scoffed and discarded the thought. Bastet was obviously trying to play with her mind and force her to harbor distrust against Atem. She shook her head and turned towards her bed.

She shut the door of her chamber and dropped her clothing. She felt the cool wind brush against her skin and smiled. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her night gown and pulled it on.

Taking a deep breath, she crawled into her bed, falling asleep the instant her head hit the feather pillow.

* * *

Lord Rayan yawned and turned towards Atem.

"Your feast was wonderful and your dancers were magnificent as usual." He smiled. Seto did not look at him but his ears were wide open as he listened to the conversation.

"Thank you." Atem smiled. Lord Rayan nodded.

"Your dancers, have you bedded any of them?" He asked. Atem froze before turning to look at Rayan. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"Nay. I do not bed my dancers. No one has bedded any of my dancers. And you may not." He said. Lord Rayan looked shocked.

"Me? My Pharaoh, i did not ask that." He said. Atem laughed.

"You did not ask in plain words, but I understood what you meant. Every time you come to my feast, you wish to bed one of my dancers." He said. Lord Rayan laughed.

"Well said. Well said." He smiled. He stood and stretched.

"Excuse me, Pharaoh." He smiled and walked away. Atem turned towards Seto.

"Watch him Cousin. He is not to be trusted." He said. Seto stood and nodded.

He turned and followed Rayan as he walked around the great hall. He watched as Rayan slipped out of the hall and into the corridor.

Seto chuckled as Rayan headed towards Teana's room.

However, something inside was boiling and pushing him to follow Rayan. Seto scoffed and shoved it aside. He gave one last look at Rayan before retreating back into the hall.

* * *

Teana looked up as the door of her chamber was opened.

Standing in the doorway was a man. She gasped and pulled the sheet over herself as he came closer. He shut the door, a laugh escaping his throat.

She stood, her fists folded, prepared to defend herself.

"Who are you?" She asked. She was surprised her voice was firm and did not quiver.

"I am Lord Rayan. Lord Seto has given me permission to bed you." He smiled. She looked up at him.

He was quite handsome with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He had a stubble on his chin. His eyes were a light shade of hazel, full of passion and lust.

She took a step backwards and he shook his head.

"Nay. I will not hurt you. Do not fear me." He smiled.

However, she shook her head.

"Nay, you cannot bed me." She said. He chuckled and stepped forward. She felt something hard against her back. She turned and cursed. She had backed up against a wall.

She turned to see him smiling. He stepped forward and she felt his hands grasp her night gown. He pulled his hand and she saw her night gown land in a heap near the foot of her bed.

She watched as his hungry eyes ravished her body as if he wished to devour it. He reached out to cup her breast, but she raised her feet and kneed him in the groin. He groaned in pain and she pushed him away. She grabbed the sheet and began to run towards the door.

She was inches away before she felt something heavy fall on her. She turned and saw that Rayan had thrown himself on her.

His face was full of amusement.

"You are fiery." He chuckled, pulling her leg and dragging her towards him. She struggled and kicked, but he grabbed her leg and pulled her until she was beneath him. He smiled and pulled her to her feet before dropping her on the bed. He smiled and ripped the sheet off of her.

He dived down but she quickly rolled out of his way. He growled and attempted to grab her.

She felt his hands close around her wrist and pulled, but he would not let go. He angrily pulled her and growled down at her.

"Stop trying to escape! You are mine now!" He growled. She struggled as he lowered his face to her own. She felt his lips on her own, devouring her lips as he kissed her.

She nearly screamed as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She felt his hands trailing up her body and she felt his hands close around her breast. She raised her knees and kicked him in the groin once more. He howled in pain and she raised her hands, fingers bent, and clawed his face. He yelled out as her nails dug into his face and she pushed him off of her. Quickly, she got to her feet and ran towards the door, her only chance of escaping.

However, he lunged at her, bringing her to the ground. His cheek was bleeding as he pulled her to her feet. He roughly picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He threw her down and loomed over her.

"You witch!" He yelled. He raised his hand and brought it down. She felt his hand hit her face and cool liquid ran down her face. She licked her lips, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. He growled down at her, but she felt weak as the blood slid down her face. Her vision was becoming blurry as she gazed up at him.

"At last, you are still." He chuckled. She felt her eyes growing heavy. He had won. She was too weak to fight anymore. Seto had sold her. She was aware that he was about to lower himself to kiss her neck.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss. Yet, it never came. She heard yelling and forced herself to open her eyes.

She was shocked as she saw the figure hovering over her.

Seto? She bit back a laugh. Seto? Nay, he was not here. She had passed out and now she was imagining he was here.

She saw him pulled Lord Rayan away and throw him out of the chamber.

Against her will, she began to laugh. A bitter laugh, a cold and maniacal laugh. Seto was not here. She was imagining it, imagining he had come to save her. She continued laughing, unsure why she was laughing or what was so funny.

She felt the metallic taste of blood enter her mouth and looked up to see Seto staring at her, a worried look on his face as he gazed down at her and shook her, calling her name.

Great. Now, she was seeing a worried Seto. She continued laughing. She really was imagining it all. Why would Seto come to her aid and why would he be worried? She felt something cover her and saw he had placed a sheet over her. She wanted to stop laughing, but she could not.

Blood and bile filled her mouth as she struggled to stop laughing. Her own blood began to taste like poison to her. She was aware that Seto was picking her up and he was cuddling her in his arms. She felt herself pulled against his chest as he stroked her hair. Confused, she pulled away.

Was this real or was she dead? She looked up at him and saw love in his eyes. She began to laugh again.

"Great. I did die." She laughed. Seto looked down at her and shook his head.

"Nay, Teana, you are not dead. You are alive." He said. She shook her head.

"Do not lie to me. You are not real." She scoffed. He looked down at her, unsure how to make her believe the truth. She continued laughing.

Suddenly, she felt someone's lips against her own. She gasped in surprise and looked up to see that the lips belonged to Seto.

He looked down into her eyes as he kissed her, determination burning in his eyes. She did not understand. Suddenly, her sense returned and she grasped what had happened.

Seto _was_ here. He_ had_ saved her. He _had_ fought Rayan. He didn't sell her nor did he allow Rayan to bed her. He _was_ kissing her. Seto was kissing her?

She looked up at him as they pulled apart, a smile on her lips. Seto looked down at her, a slight smile on his own lips. Then, darkness consumed her.

* * *

Seto looked down at Teana as she continued to laugh.

Blood was running down the side of her head. She looked up at him, her laughter continuing. She looked insane. He looked down at her and began to shake her.

"Teana!" He cried, shaking her, trying to stop the laughter. However, she looked at him and continued. He looked down at her naked body and grabbed a sheet, placing it over her and covering her. He watched as she struggled to contain her laughter.

He picked her up and held her close to him. He had actually felt fear gnawing at his heart when he had entered the room and saw her lying beneath Rayan, lifeless with blood pouring down the side of her face. He stroked her hair as he thanked Horus that she was safe. She pulled away from him and looked up at him.

He saw surprise and confusion in her eyes. Obviously, she still thought she was dreaming. She began to laugh again.

"Great. I did die." He heard her laugh. He looked down and shook his head.

"Nay Teana. You are not dead. You are alive." He said. She shook her head.

"Do not lie to me. You are not real." She scoffed at him. He bit back a chuckle. Even now, she was being difficult. He looked down at the laughing Teana, unsure how to convince her that he was real. An idea flew to his head.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips against her own. Her laughter instantly died away and she looked up at him, shocked. He looked down into her surprised eyes, determined to prove she was not dreaming nor was she dead.

He watched as realization filled her eyes. She realized that she was not dead nor was she dreaming. He pulled away from her and saw a smile on her lips.

He chuckled and a slight smile played on his own lips. However, she fell forward into his arms as unconsciousness claimed her.

* * *

Seto looked down at Teana as she slept. Her chest moved up and down to a rhythm.

He turned away. What was happening to him? Why had he saved her? Why had he still gone after Rayan?

He turned around to look down at her, the answer clear to him. He had fallen in love with her. He chuckled. He had fallen in love with the _mere _dancer.

As he looked down at the sleeping Teana, he realized that he truly cared for her.

She was dear to him and he did not want to lose her. She stirred and her eyes opened. She groaned and her eyes traveled around the room, landing on him.

"Seto." She breathed. In an instant, he was at her side.

"How do you feel?" He asked. She groaned and attempted to sit up. He shook his head and pushed her back down.

"Nay, do not try to sit up." He said. She ignored him and sat up either way.

"Will you listen to me?" He growled. She looked up at him, anger in her eyes.

"I want to sit up!" She retorted. He let out an exasperated groan and didn't respond. He obviously did not wish to fight with her. He stood and turned to walk away when she reached out and he felt her hands close around his wrist. He turned and she pulled herself to her feet, smiling up at him.

He watched as she moved closer to him until her chest was pressed against his own. His breath hitched and he looked down into her eyes.

"Why did you save me?" She whispered, looking up at him. He was baffled. He did not know what to say. Instead, he merely scoffed and pulled away.

"Simple. You were given to me and Pharaoh would not be pleased if another touched you. Besides, I do not like other touching what belongs to me." He scoffed and turned to walk away. She shook her head and turned away.

"Thank you. I feel foolish, however." She whispered. He stopped and turned around to face her.

"Foolish?" He asked. She nodded and walked towards the open balcony. The wind picked up her hair and the moonlight shone down on her.

He held his breath as she continued.

"I actually thought that you cared." She said. Then, she stopped and chuckled.

"I guess I was mistaken. It is not the first time though. Why would anyone care about me?" She chuckled bitterly. She turned away, her eyes gazing at the moon.

"My father loved me." She began, her mind in another realm.

"Loved me so much that he always let me have my way." She continued, unaware of the fact that she was talking and who she was speaking to.

"But, there was still the fact that I was not a boy. I was not his son. He had desired a son, but had gotten two daughters instead. Although he never showed it, I knew that he was disappointed and wished I was a boy." She said.

Seto stared at her and, without realizing it, strode over to her. He grabbed her and spun her around, his cobalt eyes digging into her tear filled cerulean eyes. He watched as she forced a smile and turned her head away. However, he saw the tears rolling down her face and spun her around so that she was looking at him.

He reached down and tilted her chin up, her eyes looking into his, and wiped her tears.

"Seto," She breathed but he shook his head.

"Nay, do not speak." He whispered. Then, he bent forward and pressed his lip against her own. She resisted as he passionately devoured her lips. Nay, he didn't love her, he merely felt sorry for her.

No doubt the sight of her naked had aroused him. She pulled apart and placed her fingers on his lips.

"Nay Seto. Do not. I know that you do not have any feelings towards me. Do not try to make me feel better." She smiled and turned, but he grabbed her upper arm and roughly pulled her towards him. His eyes bore into hers.

"Do you think," He began, his every word trembling with rage.

"That I will kiss you and not have any feelings for you?" He asked. She turned away and he grabbed her face and turned her towards him.

"Teana, believe me when I say that I do love you! I was a fool for denying it, but I know it is the truth now! Seeing Rayan with you drove me insane and filled me with such rage as I have never felt before." He said. He turned away, unable to control his anger.

"The thought of another man with you," He stopped and growled.

"No other man can have you! You are mine and mine only!" He said, folding his fists and dropping them at his sides.

"I was in love with Kisara and she was taken away from me." Teana froze as he continued.

"I love you and I will not allow you to be taken away from me also." He said. He didn't see her move but he felt her hands slip into his own and turned to face her. A smile was on her lips.

"Teana," He began, but she shook her head.

"No more words. Be silent." She smiled and leaned forward. Seto felt her lips press against his own and closed his eyes. He pulled her closer and began kissing her. His kiss was passionate, but it was not rough and fiendish like Rayan's own had been.

She felt his hands trailing up her body and felt them close around her waist, pulling her closer. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and felt her groan. He smiled and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed.

He set her on the bed and broke the kiss. He ripped open the front of her dress and gazed down at her breasts. She looked up at him and pulled him down, burying his face in her bosoms.

He opened his mouth and took her right nipple into his mouth. She let out a groan as he began nibbling on it. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him down, as if she wanted him to devour her.

She felt his hands trailing down her body, downwards. They stopped near her thighs and began moving inwards. She felt his hands as he began to caress her private part. She moaned and he looked down at her. However, he stopped and pulled his hand away. She quickly pulled her linen dress over her chest and stood, walking towards the balcony. The cool night ari blew in, filling the chamber.

Seto was sitting on the bed, panting. She turned to look at him.

"Why did you stop?" She asked. He looked up at her, his eyes soft.

"Because, you are not just another whore. You are not just some other woman who I can use for my pleasure." He said. She smiled and rushed towards him, kissing him with such fervor. He pulled her towards him and returned her kiss. After they had pulled apart, he held her in his arms, looking down at her.

"I have decided. I will make you my wife, Teana." He smiled. She gasped and looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked. He smiled and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Yes, only you are worthy of Seto." He smiled. She returned the smile and snuggled in his arms as he pulled her closer. Looks like her life was beginning to change.

* * *

Soo, reviews! Tell me what you think! Working on another fanfics with them! Be sure to check it out! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	10. Chapter 10

_All good things must come to an end. As I looked up at the figure standing before me, my heart grieves and I want to believe it was not happening. I want to believe it is not true.  
_

_All good things eventually end. They were not meant to last, at least not for me. There was an elder woman in my kingdom, one who everyone thought to be mad. _

_She always claimed one should not enjoy life as one never knew when tragedy would come and destroy the little happiness that was found. _

_Seeking happiness is a straight way to misery was her favorite proverb. She had always repeated it, but no one paid her any mind. I remembered seeing her once in the street. _

_She looked me right in the eyes and told me that seeking happiness was a straight way to misery. I looked at her for a minute, thinking she was insane just as the others had said. However, as I looked into her eyes, I saw no signs of madness. Nay, I realized that she was indeed a wise woman who had lived many years and had learned many things during her lifetime. _

_When I returned home, her words were still on my mind, fresh as though she had just said them to me. _

_I wondered how seeking happiness was the straight way to misery. It did not make sense. Seeking happiness should result in the finding of happiness, not the finding of misery. _

_However, as I look up at the figure standing before me, my heart freezes and my breath stalls. I feel as though I will fall to the ground at any second and die instantly. _

_Her words flash through my head and I realize she was correct. I want to believe it was not happening, but the truth was something I could not run from. It was indeed happening.  
_

_Seeking happiness was a straight way to misery. By seeking happiness, I had dug my own grave and covered myself with the dirt.  


* * *

_Earlier that day-

Teana smiled as she opened her eyes. The sunlight poured into the room, illuminating it. She yawned and instantly felt arms tighten around her waist. She turned her head and her eyes grew wide with shock and surprise.

She was in Seto's arms. She had slept in them for the entire night. She reached down and stroked his arms with her own. She watched as his eyelids fluttered and his eyes opened.

She felt her breath stop as she saw his cobalt eyes fall on her, expressionless and all signs of coldness gone. His mask was gone and he looked like a normal person.

However, he realized where he was and with whom and emotion returned to his eyes. She felt a sad feeling stab at her as she watched him put his walls back up. She had briefly seen the man Seto really was, the human beneath his cold exterior.

She sighed and attempted to pull away and felt his arms instantly tighten around her waist once again.

"Teana," He muttered, his lips against her hair. She turned around so that her cerulean eyes were locked with his cobalt spheres. She smiled at him and leaned over, planting a kiss on his cheeks.

"Good morning, my love." She whispered into his ear. He looked down at her, his face emotionless. She felt fear stab at her heart. Why did he look at her like that?

She hoped he had not forgotten all he had said to her. She felt dread tearing at her heart as she realized that he had.

She gasped and drew back, tearing herself out of his arms.

"Forgive me, my Lord." She bowed, her face cast downwards. He stood and pulled her to her feet. He lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. Confusion filled his eyes.

"Nay, Teana. I am not your Lord. I will soon be your husband." He smiled. She shook her head and broke away.

"Nay, it is not true. You are a great lord and I am a mere dancer. We can never be united. Besides, you may go back on your words after who knows when." She turned away, hiding her face and the tears beginning to fall. However, she felt his hands close around her wrist and she felt herself hurled against his chest. He spun her around, his eyes digging deep into hers. Anger filled them.

"Nay! We will be married. Do not ever say that! I love you with all my heart and soul! I will never go back on my words." He growled, holding her face in his arms.

"I can scarce believe it." She whispered. He chuckled and bent down, his lips pressing against her own. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth as his kiss became passionate. They broke apart and he looked down at her, a triumphant smile on his lips.

"Do you believe it now?" He asked. She scoffed and turned away.

"It is early, Seto. It is not proper for you to be in my chamber." She smiled, her eyes full of passion and wickedness. He looked shocked and stumbled backwards after she show him a look before he regained himself.

"Hai. I am the Great Seto. No one will dare say anything against anything I do." He smiled. She chuckled and walked over toward him.

"Well, Great Seto," She smiled and placed her arms on his abdomen. She felt his muscles harden at once at her touch. She chuckled and looked back into his eyes, desire filling her own.

"I think," She smiled and leaned closer so that their lips were inches apart. She smiled and began to walk forward while Seto stepped backwards.

"Lord Seto should," She leaned in closer, her lips brushing against his own. He held back a groan as her lips brushed against his own like a feather.

"Leave!" She chuckled and pushed him backwards. He stumbled backwards, out in the corridor. He looked up and saw Teana smiling evilly at him before she slowly closed the door to her chamber.

"Great Lord Seto." She smiled and bowed her head. He saw the evil glint in her eyes as she raised her head. She smiled and blew a kiss towards him before closing the door.

* * *

Seto looked down at the figure as he entered the throne room. Atem was seated on his throne, his eyes on the stranger. The man remove his hood and bowed. AS he straightened, Seto examined him.

He was young, about 20 years of age. He had long, honey colored hair and eyes as green as a peridot gem. He had a slight stubble and his eyes looked distressed. He smiled as he straightened, his smile disarming and dazzling.

Seto glanced over and noticed several servant girls blushing and staring at the mysterious stranger.

"Greetings Pharaoh." He smiled. His voice was smooth as marble and charming. He smiled again as he looked up at Atem.

"Greetings to you also. How may I help you?" Atem asked.

"Pharaoh, I am Theron. I am from Greece." He said. Atem's face changed.

"I am here seeking my fiancee." He said. Seto looked over and saw Atem's face pale. What was going on? He wondered.

He looked up as the large doors opened. Teana entered, her face beaming and shining. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. However, the man turned and gasped as he saw her.

Seto watched as her face changed and she paled.

"Theron." She breathed. Theron broke out in a smile and ran over to her. Seto watched in horror as the man hugged Teana. Her face was shocked and she stepped back.

"Nay, it cannot be." She breathed.

"Princess, I have found you!" He smiled. Seto looked down at them, confusion crossing his face. Princess?

"Who are you and why are your hands around my fiancee?" He growled, looking down at the man. The man spun around to face him, his fists clenched.

"My name is Theron and you are mistaken. She is the Princess of Greece and my fiancee." He said, his arms slipping around Teana's waist. She squirmed in his grasp, trying to get away. However, his arm tightened around her waist.

"Nay, it cannot be." She continued repeating. However, Theron was smiling.

Seto paled as he took in the information. He looked over at Atem. His cousin, however, could not look him in the eyes. Distraught, he turned towards Teana, hoping she would assure him that the man spoke a lie.

His eyes locked with her own and she lowered her eyes.

"What?" Seto breathed. Teana nodded and bowed.

"Teana, Princess of Greece. Pleased to meet you, Lord Seto." She whispered.

Seto shook his head. It could not be true! Nay, it was not true! But, as he looked at Teana's face and Atem's, it became clear. It was unbelievably the truth.

* * *

Seto growled as he entered Teana's chamber.

She stood and walked towards the balcony. She pulled back the curtains, allowing the sunlight into the room. She sighed. It did not matter how much sunlight she allowed in; all the sunlight from her life was gone.

"Seto," She whispered. However, he spun around, his eyes angry.

"Do not call me that!" He hissed. She shrank back under his cruel tone and glare.

"You have lost all right to call me that." He growled, turning his face away. She raised her hands, but folded them into fists and dropped them at her sides.

"I am sorry." She breathed, turning away. However, she felt two arms grab her and spin her around. She felt herself looking into Seto's eyes. They were cold and hard, much more cruel than when she had first met him.

"Sorry?" He asked, his voice icy. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"For what? For ripping my heart from my chest? For deceiving me? For mocking my love?" He asked, his voice cold. She shook her head.

"Nay! I never betrayed you nor have I mocked your love!" She breathed. He laughed, a cold and bitter laugh.

"What is your word worth now?" He asked. She gasped, obviously shocked at his words.

"Exactly. You were a liar from the beginning." He sneered. She turned away, unable to look at him. He laughed.

"My cousin knew. I know what he did. He assigned you to my harem so that you may break through my walls. He wanted you to show me love." He laughed.

"It was no more than pity. And like a fool, I fell for it." He shook his head.

"Nay, never again!" He growled. He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her towards himself.

His eyes dug into her own as he continued.

"You were a Princess from the beginning, yet you kept it from me. You played with my, toyed with my feelings. Here I was, prepared to make you my wife. You did not tell me your true identity as you knew you would benefit either way." He stopped and shook his head.

"If you could no longer be the Princess of Greece, at least you could become the wife of Lord Seto." He said. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He scoffed and let go of her, throwing her backwards. She stumbled, but did not fall.

"Get out Teana. You no longer have a place in my harem nor in my heart." He said, turning away so his back faced her. Teana stared at his back, tears flowing down her face.

She wanted to tell him everything, explain everything to him. But, he was not giving her a chance. She walked towards the door before she stopped.

She spun around, a new burst of courage filling her.

"Nay, I will speak before I leave." She growled. He scoffed and turned to leave. She growled and stood in the doorway, blocking his exit.

"Move." He growled. She planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"Nay. I am Princess of Greece. You have no right ordering me." She growled. He glowered down at her, anger in his eyes.

"You, Seto, are a beast. I thought you were capable of loving, but you proved me wrong. I did love you! I never pretend nor did I deceive you." She spit. He scoffed.

"Save your lies." He said. She laughed.

"Of course they seem to be lies to you. Nay, you would not know if my love was true or not because you do not know what love is!" She growled. He looked down at her, his eyes raging with anger.

"I did not lie to you! I never did! I loved you." She breathed. He looked down at her, his eyes cold.

"Get out." He breathed. She looked up at him, tears flowing down his face. He smirked.

"Are you crying because you have lost your chance?" He asked. She glared at him, hate in her eyes.

"Nay, I am crying because this time I do pity you! You do not understand what love really is. That is why you assume it was due to the fact that I wanted power. Well, Seto, it was not! I loved you and I would have loved you regardless of your status. I would have loved you even if you were a peasant!" She yelled. He turned away.

"Get out." He said once more. She laughed again.

"Is that all you can say? Are you too afraid to admit your true feelings?" She scoffed. He didn't respond and she turned around, walking out of the chamber. Before she left, she said one last thing.

"I am leaving just as you wish me to. I am leaving your harem, your life, and your heart. Do not expect to find me anywhere next to it ever again." With that, she turned and left Seto in the chamber.

Teana stopped as Atem stepped in front of her. His face was grave and troubled.

"Teana," He began before she shook her head and raised her hand to silence him.

"Nay, do not say anything. I tried but failed. I am sorry, Atem. I truly am." She said, bowing her head. Atem sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Nay, Teana. I am sorry. I put so much on you and you suffered through it all. For that, I apologize." He said. He couldn't stop himself and reached out, pulling her closer in a hug.

She smiled and returned the hug. Atem was the only friend she had.

She let go and saw Theron standing behind Atem. He smiled and extended his hand for her to take. She saw Atem looking at her as she walked towards Theron.

She looked at Theron, who smiled down at her.

Perhaps, he had changed. She hoped in her heart that he had. If he had not, she was doomed.

* * *

Once they were miles away from the palace, Theron set her down and smiled.

"Well well well, it has been too long, my sweet Teana." He smiled. She scoffed, looking away.

"Come now, do not be cross with me." He smiled. She looked up and saw him pumped through her veins.

"You sold me!" She yelled. He chuckled and nodded.

"I know. I was happy when I found you however." He smiled. She looked up, surprise in her eyes. He was glad he had found her? A smile broke out on her lips. He had changed!

"Really?" She breathed. He nodded and stepped forward, his lips nearly touching her own.

"Yes Teana." He said, his breath caressing her lips. She groaned and he leaned forward, his lips locking with her own. She grabbed him and kissed him. When they pulled apart, he began to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Teana asked. He smiled and stuck out his tongue. There was a white substance on it. She was about to step forward, but she found she could not move her body. She watched as he continued laughing and spit the powder out.

"You devil!" She growled. He chuckled.

"You are as gullible as ever." He smiled. She growled.

"I will kill you." She threatened. He merely chuckled.

"Nay, more like I will kill you." He smiled. Her eyes grew wide as she realized why he had come to find her. He was afraid she would return and expose him. He chuckled.

"Aye Princess. You have figured it out, I can tell from your eyes. It is true. I wanted to find you lest you reveal the truth." He smiled.

"I planned on killing you when I found you and then blaming it on the Egyptians. If the Greeks heard their Princess was killed by Egyptians, they would surely want to go to war. What a war it would be. We would surely win and we would finally be able to add Egypt's massive territory to our own." He smiled. She gasped. That was his plan! He was going to use her to start a war.

"But, how did you know I was still alive?" She asked. He chuckled and turned as a camel rode towards them. The camel stopped and the rider dismounted, a veil covering the face. The veil was removed and Teana gasped.

"Beset!" She gasped. Beset smiled and nodded.

"Aye, it was me Teana. Surprised?" She asked. Teana was speechless. Beset had betrayed her? Her mind flashed to Bastet's warning. She had been warning her about Beset, but Teana had thought Beset was warning her about Bastet. She felt sick in her stomach and leaned forward, unable to take in the information.

"Why?" She asked. Beset smirked.

"Because, you stole Seto from me." She breathed. Teana's head shot up. What? Beset was in love with Seto?

Beset growled and continued, reading the expression on Teana's face.

"Aye! I loved him! He was supposed to be mine! Then, you came!" She growled. Teana's mind flashed back toward their conversations. Beset's eyes had always lingered on Seto, watching him curiously. She had told her all there was to know about Seto.

She had also been the only person Teana told about being moved to Seto's harem. She continued.

"I was the one who injured him. I hoped Atem would allow me to care for Seto. If he did, Seto would indeed fall in love with me. But that wench Bastet convinced him to allow you to care for Seto. Atem listened to her and he already liked you, so it did not take much to persuade him." She growled. Teana shook her head, not wanting to believe it.

"I tried to kill you too!" Beset screamed.

"Do you remember the thorn? It was supposed to be poisonous, but I took the wrong thorn. If I had taken the other one, you would surely have been dead. But, nay, you were saved once again." She said.

She turned towards Theron and smiled.

"I met him a few nights ago. I overheard Atem speaking to you and I heard you were a Princess. I decided to write to Theron and tell him you were alive. I hoped he would come and take you away, but he had other plans. Instead, he wanted to kill you, not that I had a problem. I just need you out of the way so Seto could be mine!" She laughed.

"Now, you will be. And after Theron destroys Egypt, Seto will be mine." She smiled. Teana looked up at her before bursting out in laughter.

"You are insane." She spit. Beset growled.

"Be quiet." She said. Teana continued.

"Do you honestly think you would win Seto by killing me?" She asked. Beset growled again.

"I am warning you. Keep quiet." She growled. Teana continued, despite her warning.

"What will you do? Kill me? It does not matter because my heart belongs to Seto and his heart belongs to me and me only. You cannot break the bond between us." She chuckled.

"I said be quiet you witch!" Beset yelled. Teana felt something hard hit her on the right side of her face. She felt cool liquid running down the side of her face. Blood entered her mouth, the metallic taste on her tongue. The smell of her blood wafted upwards into her nose, making her sick with nausea.

She saw Beset raise the hand she had slapped her with and bring it down again.

"Stop it! Do not kill her yet!" She heard Theron yelling as the lightheaded feeling began to appear. Her vision blurred and she felt herself slipping into the pits of darkness.

* * *

Soo, tell me what you think! I know many thought my stori was over but nope! Far from over so keep reading!  
-DramaQueen95


	11. Chapter 11

_One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching. This proverb passes through my mind as I lay unconscious in Theron's lair. My life has changed so much in the last six months. I do not know why these things happen to me, but they do for some reason. I feel as though I am cursed at times. _

_What have I done to deserve this? My mind flashes back to something my mother once told me. _

_"What you do in your previous life, Teana," She said, looking at me. I remember nodding and urging her to continue. She smiled back at me and continued. _

_"Determines the course of your next life." She finished and I was left looking at her with a confused look on my face. _

_"But, how would you know if you were wicked in your previous life?" I remember asking her. She merely smiled and ruffled my hair. _

_"When the time comes, you will be the judge and decide whether you were righteous in your previous life or whether you were sinful." She said. Her words fill my head as I drift in the ocean of darkness. _

_Perhaps, I was sinful. Karma had caught up with me and I was paying for my previous sins. I cannot comprehend what I did in my previous life that would amount to this type of punishment and suffering. _

_Perhaps, I insulted the Gods. Or perhaps much worse. I do not know the reason, but I know that I am paying for it now. _

_I feel someone shaking me and telling me to awake._

_"Mother, is that you?" I ask, my eyes not opening. A sharp pain hits my face and my eyelids flutter. It is not my mother standing before me.  


* * *

_"Mother, is that you?" Teana asked, her eyes closed. Beset scoffed and raised her hand, delivering a hard slap to Teana's face. Teana winced and they watched as her eyelids fluttered open.

She looked up at the two figures and anger filled her eyes.

"Where am I?" She growled. Beset laughed and slapped her again.

"Why do you care? You are going to die either way." She smiled and turned to Theron.

"Is she not, darling?" She smirked and walked over towards him. He chuckled and held out his hand. Teana watched as he pulled Beset into his chest and turned her face away. He laughed.

"What is the matter, Teana? Does it pain you that he loves me?" Beset laughed. Teana turned back to face her and chuckled.

"Nay, it does not. It would not pain me if he loved a crocodile. It would never pain me for I never loved him. I love Seto and he loves me." She smiled as Beset's smiled disappeared.

"Be quiet." Beset hissed. Theron chuckled and held her arm as she moved forward.

"Not now." He smiled. She growled but nodded. Teana chuckled and turned her attention towards Theron.

"So, you plan to kill me?" She asked. He smiled and walked over to her.

"My darling Teana, I do not plan on killing you. Nay, I will not kill you." He chuckled and brushed his hand against her face. She growled and pulled away.

"So, what will you do?" She growled. He smiled down at her.

"Teana, my lovely Teana." He chuckled and dropped to his knees. Raising her head, he pulled her face towards his and smiled down at her.

"I will miss you." He said, stroking her cheek. Then, he pulled her hard against him and his lips crashed down on her own. She struggled as he devoured her lips, resisting his kiss. He broke away and smiled, blood pouring down his lips. She growled and felt blood running down her own lips.

"You beast!" She yelled. He chuckled and lowered his lips to her neck, vigorously biting at the skin. She hissed in pain, shrinking back. He smiled and reached out, pulling her closer towards him. She felt his arms slip into her dress and his hands hungrily clawed at her breasts. She continued yelling and shrinking back, trying to get away from him. However, it did her no good as her arms were tied above her head and her feet were also bound. She was eyes grew wide in horror as she felt his hands descending, dropping lower and lower. She felt them on the inside of her thigh and closed her eyes as they began to move upwards. They stopped and she wanted to kill him as they began to stroke her.

"You beast! Get your hands off of me!" She screamed. He stood and stepped away.

He chuckled and turned so his back faced her.

"My dear Teana, how I wish I could devour you at this minute. I truly am sad that I never got to bed you." He shook his head in regret.

"But, that can always be corrected." He chuckled.

"What will you do with me then?" She screamed. He smiled and began to walk away, Beset at his side.

"Nothing. I will just kill you. I no longer want your body. You will die. But, I will not sully my hands nor will Beset." He chuckled. She looked up and saw a figure step out of the darkness.

"Kill her." Theron said to the figure. The figure nodded and Theron walked out the door, Beset in his arms.

Teana turned her attention back towards the figure.

"Kill me. I do not care. But, how can you betray your country like this?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I am not betraying my country." The figure said. Teana gasped and raised her head.

"Bastet." She breathed. The girl nodded and stepped forward, a dagger in her hand.

"Hello Teana." She smiled. Teana clenched her fists.

"So, you are helping them?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. Bastet laughed.

"Yes. Or so they think." She walked over to Teana and quickly cut the rope binding her wrists. Teana stared at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Helping my country." Bastet said, her eyes locking with Teana's. Teana stumbled as she tried to grasp what was happening. Beset, who she had thought was her friend, had betrayed her. Bastet, who Teana had thought was her enemy, was saving her.

She shook her head and looked up at Bastet.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked. Bastet smiled, a sweet and beautiful smile.

"Because, I know who you are. You are not just Teana, the Greek Princess. Nay, you are the granddaughter of Pharaoh Khemu." She said.

"You are from our land." Bastet smiled and bent to cut the rope around Teana's ankles.

"But, what will happen to you if they find out?" Teana asked. Bastet's eyes told her the answer.

"It does not matter what happens to me as long as my country is saved. And my Pharaoh." She added quietly. Teana's eyes widened.

"You love Atem, do you not?" She breathed. Bastet looked away.

"When you first arrived, I did not like you. I thought that you would try to steal Atem from me and he was very much intrigued by you. However, Atem assured me that he loved you as a friend. When Beset told me he had you moved to Seto's harem, I was curious. I asked Atem and he told me his plan. It was I who suggested that you care for the wounded Seto in hopes of bringing you closer to him. Later, Atem told me that Seto had fallen in love with you and wished to marry you. I was overjoyed because Seto would soon become Pharaoh and Atem and I would be free to marry as we had always wished." She smiled. Teana's eyes grew wide.

"As you had always wished?" She asked. Bastet nodded.

"Yes. Atem and I have been in love ever since I arrived at the palace almost 10 years ago." She turned her face and Teana saw her blush.

"However, my cousin also wanted power. She wished to marry Atem, but he would not have her. Rejected, she turned her sight towards Seto, but he rejected her and chose Kisara." Bastet said.

"Cousin?" Teana asked, her eyes growing wide once again as the information sunk in. Bastet nodded.

"Yes. Beset is my cousin." She said, turning away.

"I am so ashamed of what she is doing. I tried to stop her but she is bent her way. I knew she wanted to kill you. I removed the poisonous thorn she placed in the herbs. I knew that she was the one who had Seto injured. I followed her and saw her meeting Theron. However, before I could warn Atem, he arrived at the palace and took you away. Seto was too angry to listen to anyone and Atem did not know what to do. I was the only one who could help so I tricked my cousin into thinking I was helping her in hopes of saving you." She said. Teana turned and looked at the girl. She couldn't help but shake her head.

"Thank you." She finally said. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Bastet. Bastet's eyes grew wide in surprise, but she returned the hug.

"We should go." She finally said. Teana nodded and followed her. Bastet looked back at her as the began to walk towards the door.

"Did he hurt you?" She suddenly asked. Teana turned away before answering.

"Nay, but I would not like for him to have my body. He is a beast and would devour it." She said. Bastet nodded and suddenly grabbed her.

"Trust me." She said as she pulled the dagger towards Teana's neck. Teana gasped and looked up in time to see Theron walk into the tent.

His eyes fell on Bastet and Teana.

"Ah, Teana." He smiled and walked towards her.

"You do not have to die. You can always be my harlot. I could send you somewhere else and visit you whenever I please. You would be alive and you would be mine." He smiled and reached out, his hands cupping her face. She growled and pulled her face away. He chuckled and motioned for Bastet to release her. Bastet looked at her worriedly before letting her go.

"Come now Teana. Do not be unreasonable." He smiled and grabbed her upper arms. Teana attemped to pull away, but he held chuckled and she growled. She pulled away and raised her hand, delivering a slap to his face. He spun around, anger in his eyes.

"You witch! For that, I will bed you right now!" He yelled. She watched in horror as he began to remove his shirt. Teana stepped back and fell on the ground, landing on her back. He smiled and was on top of her in a moment.

"Now, my sweet flower, I will deflower you." He chuckled.

"Nay, my lord!" Someone yelled. Theron stopped and looked up to see Bastet kneeling on the ground. Her head was cast downwards.

"What?" He growled.

"My lord, she is not worthy of you. Nay, you should not waste time and effort bedding her." She said, her eyes still cast down. Theron stood, towering over Teana.

"Nay? I should not bed her?" He asked. Bastet nodded.

"She is filthy, my lord. And my cousin would be heart broken and angry if you were to bed her. My cousin is not one to make angry." She said. Theron laughed and began walking towards her, forgetting about Teana.

"And what about you? Will your cousin be cross if I bed you?" He smiled, pulling her to her feet. Teana watched as he began to stroke her chest. Bastet shook her head.

"Nay, it will not make her as angry as you bedding Teana would." She said. He chuckled.

"Well, today the Gods smile upon you because today, I will bed you. That witch has lost her chance." He scoffed. Teana turned towards Bastet, horror in her eyes. However, Bastet merely shook her head. She was doing this to save Teana. Teana felt like crying at her kindness. She was sacrificing herself for Teana's sake. She turned her head towards Theron and the desire to kill him returned.

She watched as he threw Bastet on the floor and began devouring her neck. Her eyes grew wide in horror as his lips began moving down Bastet's body towards her feminine part.

Theron began to stroke her. Against her will, Bastet let out a moan and he chuckled.

He lowered his lips and began to caress it. Bastet tried to suppress a groan but it escaped her lips. Theron chuckled again.

"It is bringing you immense pleasure, is it not?" He smirked. She answered with another groan. Teana's eyes grew wide in horror as he removed his pants to reveal his member. She turned away, praying for Bastet to be saved.

She knew that the minute he entered her, Bastet would be deflowered forever. Nay, it was not right. Bastet should not be deflowered. She did not deserve it. That beast! Teana scanned the room and her eyes fell on the dagger Bastet had dropped. She reached over and grasped it. Holding it tightly, she turned around and saw Theron looming over Bastet. She was about to strike when the flaps of the tent opened.

She dropped it as Beset walked in. She watched as Beset let out a scream and Theron froze.

"You monster!" She screamed. She looked down at Theron and her cousin, who was lying with her eyes closed.

"Nay, Beset! I did not do anything as yet." Theron yelled. He struggled to his feet, pulling on his pants. Beset let out another scream and walked out of the tent, enraged. Theron glanced down at Bastet and pulled her to her feet.

"Cover yourself quickly and kill her!" He snapped. She nodded and pulled her dress over herself. She watched as Theron left before collapsing on the ground.

"Bastet!" Teana yelled, running towards her. She helped the girl to her feet and hugged her tightly.

"That devil! He will pay for this!" She screamed, anger in her eyes. Bastet nodded and turned towards the flaps.

"I was so scared. I thought he was going to deflower me and snatch my maidenhood." She breathed. Teana shook her head and hugged her again.

"We must hurry." Bastet suddenly said. Teana nodded. She walked towards the flap of the tent with Bastet leading.

"Theron has left and so had my cousin. He is heading to Greece to being news of your death while my cousin will head back to Egypt." She said.

"However, there are guards around the tent. He is determined for you to die." She said. Teana shook her head.

"How will we escape?" She asked. She looked around and her eyes fell on some red berries on the ground.

"Quickly, help me grind these." She said as she grabbed the berries. Bastet nodded and sat to work mashing them. Within seconds, a red liquid formed. Teana looked down at her dress and began smearing it all over her dress.

Bastet raised the dagger and coated the blade in the liquid. She turned towards Teana and smiled.

"Perfect." They both said.

* * *

Bastet looked at the guards as they helped her place Teana on a camel.

"Tell your master that the job has been completed. I will go to bury her as it is believed by my people that if the dead is not buried, the soul will wander endlessly. They sometimes return to seek revenge." She added. The guards nodded and she mounted another camel, pulling the one carrying Teana along.

Once they were a good distance away, Bastet halted the camel and turned towards Teana.

"Thank you." Teana smiled. Bastet chuckled.

"Do not say thank you just yet. We must stop the war." She said. Teana nodded and positioned herself properly on the camel.

"Return to the palace and warn Atem. I must return to Greece and warn my people." She said. Bastet nodded and smiled.

"May Horus smile down upon you and grant you success in your mission." She said. Teana nodded.

"And may Buto smile down on you and grant you protection and hide you from evil." Teana said. Bastet said goodbye to her and rode off towards the palace. Teana turned towards the direction of Greece and began her journey. She hoped she would get there in time to stop the war.

* * *

Bastet gasped as she entered Atem'c chamber.

"Tell me it is not true!" She yelled. He sighed and turned his head, his eyes cast down.

"I am sorry, but it is." He sighed. She shook her head and collapsed on the bed.

"He really intends to go to war with Greece?" She breathed. Atem nodded.

"Yes. Seto is determined and nothing will change his mind. I already tried to reason with him, but he does not wish to listen. He thinks that she is the one who wishes to go to war. Unfortunately, he is now the Pharaoh and he has already sent a guard to deliver the letter. It seems that we will be going to war with Greece." Atem breathed. Bastet shook her head.

"They will kill us all." She breathed, her face shocked. Atem walked over towards her and sat beside her on the bed.

"I know. My cousin has doomed us all. Because of his pride, he will kill us all." He said. She closed her eyes and he pulled her towards his chest. She rested her head against her chest and he rested his chin on her head.

"Nay, Teana must stop it." She breathed.

* * *

Tears poured down her face as she entered the palace.

"Mother, Father." She breathed. Queen Mara's head shot up and her eyes grew wide.

"Teana." She breathed. Teana nodded and ran over to her mother.

"Mother! I have missed you so much!" She sobbed into her mother's chest. She never thought she would see her parents again. She pulled away and turned towards her father.

"Father." She said. He looked down at her, shocked.

"I came back Father." She said. He didn't respond. She wrapped her arms around her father, sobbing her heart out.

"Teana." He breathed, still in shock. Suddenly, the doors of the hall opened and a figure walked in.

"My Queen, Princess," The lady stopped and her eyes grew wide as she saw Teana.

"It cannot be." The lady breathed. Teana smiled and ran towards her.

"Alcyone." She yelled, rushing into the woman's arms. Alcyone looked shocked but instantly returned the hug. She pulled away and began gripping Teana's face to assure herself that she was real.

"Teana, you have returned." She breathed. Teana nodded.

"Where have you been?" Alcyone asked. Suddenly, Teana pulled away.

"Father, has Theron returned?" She asked. He nodded.

"Teana, he said you were dead. He said the Egyptian killed you." Her father breathed. Anger flashed on her face.

"He lied! He tried to kill me! He wishes to go to war with Egypt so that he may possess their land." She said. Her father grasped her words and she saw anger in his eyes.

"That evil man!" He growled. She nodded.

"Yes, Father. It was he who sold me into slavery." She breathed. His eyes flashed to her face at her words.

"Theron sold you?" He asked. She nodded and he stood.

"Guards, find him and bring him to me! Now!" Her father yelled. Teana watched as the guards left.

"You will not find him Father. He has fled." She said. She remembered the letter and turned towards her father.

"Father, have you signed the the document which claims we will go to war with Egypt?" She asked. Her father looked down, his face grave.

"Yes, Daughter. Forgive me but I have." He said. Teana shook her head.

"Is my signature also on it?" She asked. He nodded.

"Father, please tell me you have not sent it." She cried. He nodded.

"I have, Daughter." He said. She shook her head and opened her mouth when the door of he palace opened once more.

Teana watched as an Egyptian guard entered. She recognized him as one of Seto's guards. He looked up and saw her, surprise in his eyes.

"I have a letter from the Pharaoh, you Majesty." He said. Teana ran down and took the letter.

"Thank you." She said. He stared at her in shock before bowing and leaving. Teana ripped open the letter and read it. Her face fell as she read the words.

"He has accepted." She breathed.

* * *

Teana sat in her chamber. She never imagined she would see her room again.

She looked around the room, but tears fell down her face. Seto was gone from her forever. He wanted to kill her. She couldn't believe that he actually believed that she wanted to go to war with Egypt.

Did he honestly not know that she would never agree? Perhaps, he did not know her as well as she thought he did. She wiped a tear and looked down at the letter.

_Teana, _

_Do not think that I will step down and allow you to take Egypt. I will fight for it to my last breath. I regret ever having feelings for you. I should have expected that you would strike against us when you were back in your native land. However, I will not restrain myself. I will not choose my love over my duty and my country. Be sure to remember it. _

_-Seto _

She sniffed and threw the letter on her bed. She wiped her eyes and walked towards the balcony. The door opened and she turned and saw her father enter.

"Father." She planted a smile on her face and wiped her face.

"Do not hide your tears, Teana. You cannot fool me." He said. She rushed over to him and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her and picked up the letter. She pulled away and watched as he read it. When he finished, he looked up at her.

"Daughter, what are you doing?" Her father asked, shaking his head. Teana wiped her eyes and turned away.

"What is right. He chose not to sacrifice his country for the sake of love. I will not sacrifice my country for the sake of my love either. He agreed to go to battle, forgetting all about me and my love for him. I will go to battle too. He is not my love. Nay, he is the enemy and I will not let the enemy win." She said. She walked over to the balcony and the wind picked up her hair. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder and turned, tears in her eyes.

"So, for the sake of the two countries, two lovers will be torn apart forever?" He asked. She turned away, tears rolling down her face.

"He will most likely die in battle." Her father said. Teana nodded.

"I know, Father. But, I will not be a weak Queen. In battle, the enemy must die." She stood and walked towards the door.

"Even if my enemy is the one I love." She whispered before walking out of the chamber.

* * *

Atem looked at Seto as he paced the room.

He looked down at the letter in his hand and then up at Seto.

"Cousin, rethink this. We will die." He said. Seto growled and spun around.

"They will invade either way!" He yelled. Atem sighed and shook his head.

"Cousin, stop being stubborn and think! Would Teana write this?" He asked. Seto scoffed.

"Of course. She is powerful once again. She was so happy to see Theron and she went with him at once. She could not wait to return to her native land and declare war on Egypt." He said. Atem shook his head.

"Nay, Seto. Teana loves you." He said. Seto scoffed.

"That witch. I see she still has you bewitched. She is a temptress, who uses her smiles to get what she wants. I was foolish enough to fall into her trap and think I was in love with her. But, I see the truth now. She is not my love. Nay, she is my enemy and the enemy must be destroyed." He said. Atem sighed and turned.

"I do pity you Cousin. Will you be able to look into the face of the woman you love and kill her?" He asked. Seto froze and Atem left him in his chamber.

"No, Cousin. I will not be able to, but I will have to. I will not be a weak Pharaoh, allowing my country to be conquered. The enemy has to die." He stopped and walked over towards the balcony. The wind blew, brushing his hair back.

"Even if my enemy is the one I love." He said, closing his eyes.

* * *

Teana looked up at the stars and closed her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Seto flashed through her head. She remembered how he had looked at her that night when he had kissed her.

He had so much love in his eyes. All his coldness had vanished. The way he held her against him, so protective, as if he never wanted to let her go.

She wrapped her arms around herself and fell to the ground, her tears coating the grass. The moon shone on it, making it glisten.

Her mind was racing. They were going to battle tomorrow. Would she be able to kill him? She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palm. She felt her nails slice her palm and blood trickled down her hand.

She would have to kill him. He was the enemy. She knew that she couldn't let him conquer Greece. She had wanted to return to her country so badly, but now, she wished she was still in Egypt.

At least, she would be with Seto, in his arms. Instead, she was back in her country, about to go to war with the only man she had ever loved.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly.

She closed her eyes, her face wet with tears.

What was she to do? Choose her country of the only man she had ever loved?

She stood and wiped her tears, her mind made up. The faces of her subjects flashed in her head and she knew what she had to choose.

Her country was more important. She had to protect it. She had to kill her love.

"I love you, Seto. Now and forever." She whispered, looking up at the stars. The wind howled and snatched her words, taking them away before anyone else could hear. Even she had not heard the words escape her lips. The wind howled again and took off to deliver her message to the ears they were meant for, the only person who was supposed to hear her words.

* * *

Seto let out a sigh as he stood on his balcony. The wind was howling loudly, even louder than usual.

It seemed as if even the wind knew of the war that was to happen the next day. It was voicing its opinion, angery that two lovers were to fight each other as enemies.

He closed his eyes and Teana's face floated into his mind. Her smiling face and her eyes full of happiness and surprise as he had kissed her.

She had hugged him tightly and he remembered how he had held her, not wanting to let her go. She had looked so defenseless and scared the night he had saved her.

He had promised to protect her and would protect her, but he had sworn to protect his country no matter what. He sighed and knew his country came first. He would have to kill his love.

The wind howled and flew around him, lifting his hair.

"I love you, Seto. Now and forever." It howled. His eyes opened at once. It was Teana's voice. The wind howled after it delivered the message and left him, taking her words with it.

He felt a tear slip down his face. He wiped it and turned away.

* * *

Tomorrow was another day.

Tomorrow was the day two lovers had to fight each other. How cruel fate can be sometimes. To force two lovers to choose between their love and their country.

Between their duty as ruler and the feelings of their heart. Between sacrificing their honor or sacrificing their love.

* * *

So reviews! Tell me what you think! I have like 2 or 3 more chappies left so keep reading!  
-DramaQueen95


	12. Chapter 12

_If by sacrificing your love you are able to achieve something better, then your sacrifice was not done in vain. This is what passes through my head as I prepare for battle. _

_I never thought I would find the man of my dreams, my soul mate. However, I did find him. _

_Now, I was going to have to kill him. What evil game are the Gods playing by making two lovers go against each other? _

_I cannot comprehend what type of pleasure it brings them to see two people so in love slay each other. I bow and tears slip down my cheeks. _

_I agree that he is the enemy and the enemy deserves to die. But, what choice should one make when the enemy is the one person they have truly loved? _

_I look towards the sky. It is dark and ominous. A sign that goddess Aphrodite is not pleased. The Goddess of Love would never be pleased at the thought of two lovers slaying each other. _

_Earlier in the morning, I went to the temple of Aphrodite. I prayed and offered her fruits and flowers, begging her to stop this war. _

_However, it seems as though Ares and Enyo overpower the goddess today. Sadly, my wish was not answered. _

_I am to go to battle today. I looked towards the sky once again. The clouds are dark and sinister. Ares and Enyo wait for me on the battlefield, glad at the idea of the slaying of others. _

_Nay. I shake the idea from my head. Seto was my soul mate. However, he insulted me and he chose to go to war. He accepted, thinking it was me who wanted to go to war. I realize that he could not be my soul mate if he were so foolish. He did not know me at all. This gave me a boost of confidence. _

_"Seto is now the enemy, nothing more. In order to save my people, I must kill the enemy. Feelings have no place in war." I growl as I sheath my sword. _

_I plan to go to war. I plan to kill Seto, as I would not wish for any other hands to slay him. _

_I close my eyes and head towards the door. I take one last look at my room, unsure if I will see it after the battle._

_The battle has begun.  
_

* * *

Seto took a deep breath and turned towards his soldiers.

"Today, we will conquer Greece. We will make the Greeks fall." He said. The soldiers bowed, listening to his every word.

"When we have conquered Greece, we will expand our territory. After this, no one will dare to challenge the power and strength of Egypt. Nor of the Pharaoh." The men nodded and he cleared his throat.

"When we have conquered Greece, I wish for you to bring the Princess to me. No other hands but my own will slay her." He said. The men nodded once again. Seto turned and saw his cousin walking towards him, dressed in armor.

"You may all leave." Seto ordered. The soldiers all stood and left, leaving Seto and Atem along in the throne room.

"Seto, rethink this." Atem began. Seto scoffed and turned away.

"I should have known you would try to stop me once again" He said. Atem growled and shook his head.

"Of course I would try to stop you! This is madness. It is reckless behavior! You are not ruling as a Pharaoh should! Nay, you are going to war because of a grudge and because of anger!" He yelled. Seto turned around, anger in his eyes.

"Why I go to war is none of your business." He growled. Atem shook his head, his hands resting on his forehead.

"You are being stupid and rash. We will all pay for your mistake. All the peasants will suffer due to your careless decision." He said. Seto scoffed.

"I am Pharaoh and I have decided. Do you dare to question my word?" He asked. Atem froze and shook his head.

"Nay, I do not." He said. He turned and walked towards the door. Bastet was standing there, her eyes wide with fear. She examined Seto and then Atem.

"But, I am questioning my cousin. Do you think what you are doing is correct?" He asked. With that, he took Bastet's hand in his own and left Seto alone in the throne room.

* * *

Teana took a deep breath and looked at her father.

"Daughter, please do not do this." He pleaded. Teana smiled and hugged him.

"We have you back in our arms once again. Do not walk into the jaws of death." Her father begged. Teana hugged him tightly.

"I have to, Father. I am the Queen and I will not be a weak Queen." She pulled away and looked into his eyes, tears filling her own.

"Today I will be your son, Father." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her father shook his head and wiped the tears.

"Nay, I do not wish for a son. I wish for my daughter. My sweet and innocent Teana." He said. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Your Teana will return. For now, let your son fight." She said. He looked into her eyes and saw the determination in them. The power and thirst for victory.

"Very well. Make me proud, my son." He smiled. She returned the smile and hugged him.

"Thank you, Father." She whispered into his ear. She turned to her mother after breaking away from her father. Tears streamed down her mother's face.

"Teana," She began before a fit of tears claimed her voice. Teana shook her head and hugged her mother.

"Do not cry, Mother. Your Teana will return." She said. She turned and saw her younger sister staring at her, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Sister," She said before hugging her. Teana stroked her 15 year old sister's head.

"Return to us, Sister. Promise me that you will." She said. Teana nodded and placed her hand on her sister's head.

"I promise that I will return." She said.

She heard the carnyx blowing and turned towards her family. She smiled at them before turning and walking towards the gates.

As she walked towards the gates, she saw the faces of the peasants, looking at her as she went to battle to protect them.

She felt a sudden strength burst into her and walked towards death with more confidence.

* * *

Seto looked back at the Greek military. It was large, expanding far beyond the distance the eye could see.

He turned and saw Atem staring at him. It was too late now.

They were already at the battlefield.

There was nothing they could do except fight.

He turned towards his soldiers and yelled, charging into battle.

The war had begun.

* * *

Teana watched as men fell in front of her. She saw blood gushing from their wounds.

She watched as the men she had seen with their family fall.

She turned and saw one of the soldiers fall. She recognized him. He was the father of one of the young girls she had often seen playing outside the palace gates.

She felt tears rush to her eyes.

It was horrible. So many people dying. She looked towards Seto's army and saw men falling.

She recognized one of them as Athar's older sons. She shook her head at the horror.

What had they done? So many innocent people were dying by the second.

She turned away, unable to look at it.

It was too sickening and horrible. She was a healer. She could not see others die before her.

She gasped and her eyes fell on Theron. He had caused it all!

She gripped her sword and charged towards him. However, someone stepped in her way.

She froze as she looked up into Seto's eyes.

Nay, it could not be! She looked up and saw he had his sword raised. She watched as he brought it down and felt something collide with her side.A sudden pain seized her side and she felt her skin split apart.

She shakily held her side and raised her hands. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the blood coating her palm. She looked up as he raised the sword to bring it down again.

As if in a daze, she raised her sword and blocked his attack. He yelled and pushed her backwards. She flew backwards, but remained on her feet.

He let out a yell and charged at her, his sword raised. She raised her own sword and caught his attack as he brought it down full force. She felt her knees buckle under the pressure, but forced herself to remain standing.

Seto raised it again and she jumped out of the way as he brought it down. She landed on her feet and her eyes caught sight of Atem. She watched in horror as one of her soldiers raised his sword, ready to plunge it through Atem.

"Nay!" She yelled. Atem turned, hearing her yell. Suddenly, he spun around and blocked the attack. Teana smiled, glad to know he was safe. However, she felt something hit her on the head, forcing her to her knees.

She groaned and fell to the ground. As she fell, she was aware of the fact that her helmet fell from her head.

She raised her eyes and met Seto's shocked eyes as he froze with his sword raised above his head.

"Stop!" He yelled. All fighting stopped and everyone turned to look at Seto. Teana saw her soldiers looking at her, fear on their faces. She turned and saw Atem looking at her also, horror in his eyes and shock in his face.

She smiled at him weakly before turning to face Seto.

"Go ahead. Kill me." She said, lowering her head.

* * *

Seto raised his sword, ready to run the soldier through when the helmet fell off.

He stopped, horror seizing his face, as he saw the long hair flying in the wind. The soldier looked up and he nearly fell back.

Teana's sad eyes stared back at him.

He was aware of the sword raised above his head and that she was lying at his feet.

"Stop!" He yelled, stopping the fighting. Everyone turned and directed their attention towards him. His mind was racing. Why was she in battle? She was a woman. She should not have been in battle!

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. She looked so fragile and scared as she lay there. He saw blood pouring from her side from the gash he had given her.

"Go ahead. Kill me." He heard her whisper. she lowered her head, prepared for her death. Seto felt like running himself through with the sword.

* * *

Teana looked up at Seto again. She saw the expression on his face. He did not know what to do. She stood and took his hand in hers. She pulled out a dagger and put it in his hand. Clasping his hand in her own, she positioned his hand over her heart, the dagger resting on her skin. Her eyes looked into his own.

"Kill me. You won. I fell." She said. She let go of his hand and closed her eyes. Seto raised the dagger, his hand shaking. He looked down at her face. Nay, he could not kill her.

He let out a sigh and dropped the dagger. Her eyes opened at the sound of the dagger falling. She looked up at him and he shook his head.

"I cannot." He breathed. She shook her head and picked up the dagger.

"Nay! Kill me! You had me on my feet! Do not back down! Do it!" She yelled, angry tears pouring down her face. He shook his head.

"I cannot kill you, Teana." He whispered. Anger crossed her face and she raised the dagger to his heart.

"Then I will kill you! I am not a weak Queen!" She yelled. She raised it above her head.

"Kill me then." Seto said, his eyes locking with her own. Teana became aware of the fact that her own hand was shaking. She closed her eyes and the dagger slipped from her hand, landing on the ground.

She turned away and turned back towards her soldiers.

"The battle has finished. I cannot see anymore of my people slain. I cannot slay anyone." She said, turning back towards Seto.

"I do not wish to destroy any one of my kingdoms." She said. Seto's head shot up.

"Any one of your kingdoms?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. My kingdoms. Atem did not tell you, but I am the granddaughter of Pharaoh Khemu." She said. She heard gasps from the people and Seto's eyes grew wide.

"What?" He asked. She nodded.

"So, you never wanted to go to war, did you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nay! Both are my homes! One is my father's home and the other is my mother's! Why would I wish to destroy either one? It was not my idea to go to war." She yelled.

"It was mine!" A voice yelled. Teana turned and saw Theron. Seto saw him and anger filled his eyes.

"You bastard!" He yelled. Theron laughed.

"Yes, it was I. I wanted the two kingdoms to go to war, so that Greece would grow larger. I was going to kill the Princess and then blame the Egyptians. However, the wench escaped." He growled, turning towards Teana. Seto growled and walked towards him, his sword raised.

"You will pay." He said, his every word full of rage.

"I think not! As we speak, Beset is preparing the palace for my victory. She is making the peasants get ready for their new ruler." He smiled. Teana saw Atem's face change.

"Beset?" He asked. Theron laughed.

"Yes, the lovesick dancer. She has been in love with Seto for so long. She even tried to kill her so that she may have Seto." He smiled, gesturing towards Teana. She saw Seto's fists begin to tremble from anger.

"You are wrong!" A new voice said. Teana turned and saw Bastet walking towards them, dragging Beset behind her.

Teana smiled as she saw Bastet throw Beset down.

"Why?" Atem asked, looking down at Beset.

"Because, I was in love with Seto! But, this bitch came and wanted to take him from me!" She screamed, looking at Teana.

"But, she will not! I assure that she will die today!" She yelled. She sprang to her feet, a dagger in her hands, and ran towards Teana. Teana gasped and jumped out of the way. She pounced on Beset and wrenched the dagger from her hand.

Beset screamed and reached up, attempting to claw Teana. Teana seized her hands and delivered a punch to her face. Beset screamed as blood began to pour from her nose. She hit Teana and rolled so that she was over her. She began to choke Teana, but Teana grabbed her hands and flipped Beset.

She quickly got to her feet as Beset ran towards her.

"You bitch!" Beset screeched. She grabbed the dagger and ran towards Teana, the dagger raised. She brought it down and Teana grabbed her hand. She twisted Beset's hand and Beset landed against Teana.

Teana growled and pulled Beset's hand down. Beset let out a loud groan as the dagger plunged into her heart.

Teana growled and pushed her away. Beset fell to her knees, her eyes on the dagger in her chest. She raised her eyes towards Seto and smiled.

"I love you Seto. Now and always." She said. Then, she fell face forward into the ground.

"Beset!" Teana turned and saw Theron angrily charging towards Seto.

"Seto!" She screamed. Seto jumped out of the way as he brought his sword down. She let out a scream as the sword cut Seto's shoulder. She stood and ran towards Seto, tripping over her feet as she did so. She landed with her face buried in Seto's chest.

She looked up and saw Theron glaring down at them. Seto quickly got to his feet and pulled her to her own.

"You killed me love! I will kill your love before you eyes!" Theron yelled at Teana. He brought down the sword, but Seto caught it.

Seto pushed him, causing Theron to stumble backwards. He turned towards Teana.

"Move before you get hurt!" He yelled. She nodded and moved away from the fighting men. Theron growled and brought his sword down again. Once again, Seto caught it and pushed him back. He raised his sword and delivered a gash to Theron's side. Theron groaned and looked up at Seto, anger in his eyes.

"You'll pay for that." He yelled. He raised his sword and brought it down again. Seto caught it, but Theron pulled, causing the sword to fly from Seto's hand. Teana watched in horror as he raised the sword.

"Say goodbye to your love, Teana!" He yelled, bringing the sword down. Before she realized what she was doing, her feet were already running. She knocked Seto out of the way as the sword came down.

Her eyes grew wide in surprise and a small gasp escaped her lips as she felt the sword run through her and plunge through her heart. She felt it come out of the back of her, the sword running through her entire body.

She became aware of the taste of her metallic blood in her mouth and the pain that shot through her body. She looked over Theron's shoulder and saw Atem's horror struck face and the tears pouring down Bastet's.

"Teana!" She heard someone yell. The cry seemed to have escaped from Atem's mouth. She looked over and saw Seto's shocked face staring back at her. She gave him a smile, attempting to hide the pain, but the shock did not leave his face.

"Teana!" He yelled as the sword slid out of her and she fell to her knees.

* * *

What happened next was never clear in Seto's head.

He saw Theron raise the sword above him and bring it down. As he braced himself for the stabbing feeling that was going to seize him, he was suddenly knocked off of his feet.

He looked up in time to see the sword come down. Teana was in front of the sword. His eyes grew wide as he saw the sword plunge through her chest.

He nearly threw up his insides as he saw it come through her back, the silver blade passing through her body.

She let out a small gasp and he saw the blood that was beginning to trickle down her chest. He saw the blood that coated her lips. She turned and her eyes dug into his own.

Her eyes. They looked so scared and fragile. He nearly went insane when she smiled at him, her smile painful.

"Teana!" He heard himself yell as the demon removed his sword from her. She fell to her knees, blood pouring out of the red rose that had opened up in her chest.

* * *

Seto grabbed Teana as she fell backwards. She smiled up at him, blood coating her lips.

"I am sorry, but I could not see you die. I love you, Seto." She breathed, her voice sounding pained and breathless. Her face twisted in pain as she inhaled. More blood flowed from the wound, as though it were a river.

"Nay, Teana, do not die. Do not leave me." He said, shaking his head. Tears rolled down his face. She smiled and raised her hands, wiping his tears. He grasped her hands, squeezing them.

"Do not cry. You are the Great Seto. " She chuckled. He shook his head.

"Nay, I will not be the Great Seto if you leave me." He whispered.

"You will always be the Great Seto because I will always be with you. Now and forever." She smiled. She painfully inhaled.

"You will be a great Pharaoh. I know you will." She whispered.

"I want you to rule with me. You cannot leave Teana!" He yelled. She gently pressed her lips against his own. When they broke apart, she was smiling.

"Tell my sister I am sorry for breaking my promise." She smiled and took one last breath before closing her eyes. Seto looked down at her. She was not moving, her chest was still. She looked so peaceful, as though she were sleeping. Tears rushed to his eyes. She was not sleeping. She was gone.

* * *

Seto caught Teana as she crumpled to the ground. He held her in his hands, unsure what to do. He saw the blood pouring from her chest.

Her face had paled. She was smiled at him, blood coating her lips.

"I am sorry, but I could not see you die. I love you, Seto." She breathed. Her voice was so breathless and she sounded as though she were so pained. He felt like hurling himself off a cliff. He had caused all of this. He was too stupid. He should have realized she would have never wanted to go to war. She had loved him too much. He was too stubborn and proud however. Now, because of his stubbornness and pride, he had lost the one woman he had truly loved.

Tears began to pour from his eyes and rolled down his cheek.

"Nay, Teana, do not die. Do not leave me." He whispered. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Do not cry. You are the Great Seto." She chuckled, despite her pain. He shook his head.

"Nay, I will not be the Great Seto if you leave me." He whispered. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You will always be the Great Seto because I will always be with you. Now and forever." She looked up at him and smiled, tears in her eyes. She inhaled, pain seizing her features.

"You will be a great Pharaoh. I know you will." She whispered. He shook his head.

"I want you to rule with me. You cannot leave Teana!" He yelled. She reached up and gently pressed her lips against his own. The kiss took him by surprise, but Seto kissed her back. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he slipped hi own into her mouth. When they broke apart, she was smiling at him.

"Tell me sister I am sorry for breaking my promise." She breathed. She took one last breath and closed her eyes. Seto looked down at her, shock in his eyes. He felt the tears rolling down his face, but made no effort to wipe them. She looked so peaceful lying there, as though she were sleeping. But, she was not. She was gone. She was gone from him forever.

* * *

"My, what a sad love story." A voice said. Seto growled and spun around. Anger flashed in his eyes as he looked up at Theron.

"You beast! I will kill you today!" He yelled, charging towards him. There was a murderous look in his eyes. Theron raised his sword, but Seto brought his sword dwon with such strength the Theron's sword fell. Seto raised his sword to Theron's neck, but then dropped it. Instead, he grabbed Theron and punched him in the face.

Theron stood and charged toward Seto, hitting him int he stomach. However, Seto punched him again, making his face begin to bleed. Seto let out a yell and continued punching him.

He became aware of that his hands were bleeding, but he continued.

Theron fell to the ground, bloody and unable to move. Seto growled and stood over him, his sword in his hand. With one swift movement, he plunged the sword into Theron's chest.

Blood poured form his mouth as the sword penetrated his chest. Seto growled and pushed it deeper, anger and hatred in his eyes.

He raised it and plunged it through his chest again, unable to control himself. Again, he plunged the sword. He raised it again before someone caught his hand.

He looked over and saw Atem staring at him, a scared look in his eyes. He took the sword and shook his head.

"He is dead, Cousin. He is dead." Atem said. Seto looked down at the bloody Theron and growled.

He turned and walked towards Teana's dead body. Hands bloody, he lifted her bridal style and began to walk away with her. Bastet was at Atem's side, her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked into her face.

"What is he going to do?" She whispered. Atem shook his head.

"I do not know, Bastet. I do not know." He said.

"We should follow him." She said. Atem shook his head.

"Nay, let him. He wants to mourn alone." He said. They both watched as Seto carried Teana off. The sun had begun to set, disappearing as darkness fought to consume the Earth. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

_The sun was beginning to dying ray shined on the battlefield, fresh with new blood. _

_There was blood all over the battlefield, men lying dead. The god Ares smiled as he looked down at the people who lay dead. _

_War was a beautiful thing to him. The blood spilled everywhere and the anger and hatred that still lingered on the battlefield. He smiled and turned to his sister Enyo. She smiled and walked towards a corpse. _

_Dipping her hand in the blood of the fallen man, she raised it and painted a stripe across her forehead. Ares smiled and dipped his finger in the blood also. He raised his hand and painted a stripe on his forehead also. _

_More wars meant more blood and more souls were added to Tartarus. Ares dipped his sword into the fresh blood and his sister did the same. They both walked back towards their chariot and rode off as the darkness consumed the Earth. _

* * *

Soooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! Yes, she died. I wanted to end it there, but that would be evil! I couldn't do that to my readers so there is one more chappie left! So keep reading! BTW- I decided Teana should kill Beset since it would be awesome and I love a gudd cat fight lolzzz. But like a real fight, not with the clawing and stuff. That was why she punched her not clawed her face out. =D  
-DramaQueen95


	13. Chapter 13

_There are many things that can be lost. Each time, the hurt is great. Perhaps, the greatest hurt of all is losing someone you truly cared for and loved._

_The good thing about losing material objects is it can be found once again or another like it can be bought. Losing a loved one is different. _

_Another loved one cannot be bought, nor can you find them. No matter how far you journey, it is impossible to find them and recover them. _

_I am unfortunate as I have lost my loved one twice. Not many people find love again after losing it once. I was fortunate to find it again. However, fate played against me and I lost it once more. _

_As I kneel before the golden statue of Osiris, I wonder about my life. _

_I am the Head Priest and I have served the Gods faithfully for all my life. Yet, how could they punish me twice? What sick crimes have I committed in my past to deserve to lose my love twice? _

_I look down at Teana's lifeless body and tears rush to my eyes. _

_I deserve to be punished, not her. She did no wrong. She warned me but I chose not to listen. _

_Instead, I went to war. My pride has once again cost me the woman I love. _

_Tears flow to my eyes and drop, plopping down on her lifeless body. She looks as though she is asleep. However, I know she is not asleep. If she was, I would be able to hear her heartbeat. Her melodic heartbeat, which has become a lullaby, a sound I must hear in order to close my eyes. _

_There is no lullaby. I have taken away her heartbeat. My lullaby has gone forever. _

_I set her down and look up at the statue of Osiris, tears flowing down my face.  


* * *

_Seto looked down at Teana's body, tears rolling down his face.

He never showed emotions before, no matter what happened. When Kisara died, he did not cry. Yet, why was he crying for Teana?

He knew the answer. He loved her and always had.

He had tried to deny it, but he knew it was the truth. He had wanted to push her away, but she had managed to break down his walls and enter his heart. Looking down at her dead body made him feel as though a part of himself had died along with her.

He looked up at the statue of Osiris, angry tears rolling down his face.

"Why?" He growled, looking at the statue.

"Why have you killed her? The only woman I loved. You have taken her away from me!" He sobbed,lowering his head.

"What hideous crime have I committed to deserve this?" He yelled, pounding his fist on the cold tile floor. The statue of the god stood still, staring down at him.

Seto knew he would not get an answer, but what else could he do?

He looked up, tears in his eyes, and realized that it was not Osiris' fault. It was his own. He had been foolish and he had let her leave with Theron. He had pushed her away.

If he had loved her, he would not have let her go. He would have held onto her. He looked down at Teana and grabbed her hand.

"I am sorry Teana." He sobbed, burying his face in her hair. He continued sobbing.

Suddenly, he raised his head and walked towards the statue.

He fell to his knees and looked up at the statue. His tears finally stopped and he looked up at Osiris with a brave face.

"You have taken my love." He breathed. He took a deep breath and continued.

"But, I shall soon follow. I will sacrifice myself for my love." He said, bowing his head.

"I have served you faithfully for my entire life. I have never requested anything, except now. My only request is that we are reunited one day." He breathed, turning to look back at Teana.

Seto walked back towards Teana and lifted her bridal style. He walked up to the altar and lay her at the feet of Osiris. He bent down and gently pressed his lip against her own. Then, he unsheathed his dagger.

He took a deep breath and raised it to his heart.

"We will be reunited someday, my love." He smiled and raised the dagger.

"Seto! Nay!" A voice yelled out. However, it was too late. Atem watched in horror as the dagger pierced his cousin's chest and he fell on Teana.

"Seto!" He yelled, running towards his cousin.

"What have you done?" Atem asked, his eyes wide. He heard a scream and saw Bastet's horrified face looking at them.

"Seto!" She yelled, running towards the two men. Seto smiled as he looked up at his cousin.

"I have done what is right. I will follow the one I love. Even if I must follow her until the end of time, I will. You were right Cousin." He said.

"What was I right about, Seto?" Atem asked. Seto smiled and looked towards Teana.

"I could not look into the face of the woman I love and see her dead." He said. Atem looked down at Seto before a small smile crossed his lips.

"Well said Cousin." He smiled. He watched as Seto took a painful breath before smiling up at him.

"Goodbye Atem." He said. Atem watched as he took his last breath and his spirit left his body.

"Goodbye Cousin." He whispered, closing Seto's eyes. He gently moved him so that he was lying next to Teana. He looked down and saw Seto's hands were still in Teana's.

"May you may reunited with Teana." He said.

* * *

_This was one of the first records of a love so strong that both lovers were willing to die for each other. _

_Teana sacrificed herself for Seto, the only man she ever loved. Seto chose to follow her in death rather than live in a world without her. _

_We do not know if the lovers were ever reunited, but there have been many records of love stories which ended just as this one did. There have been records of loves so strong that both lovers chose to die rather than live without the other. _

_Many people believe that Shakespeare was so inspired by the powerful love story of Seto and Teana that he decided to write his well known play, Romeo and Juliet. _

_Tristan and Isolde is said to be the reincarnation of Seto and Teana. However, their love story was also left unfinished. Another famous love story was the one of Sir Lancelot and the Lady of Shalott, the poor maiden who died after seeing Lancelot. _

_However, no matter if the stories told are myth or fact, Seto and Teana's eternal love story has shown that love is very powerful and something that should be cherished. Many value love more than life itself.  


* * *

_"Well, class, that is the story of Seto and Teana." Ms. Masi said, looking at her students.

Tea looked down at the book, her eyes puzzled. It was such a wonderful story, a true love story. Yet, it seemed so familiar to her for some reason. She looked over and saw Joey asleep, his book propped up in front of him, hiding his face. Tristan was looking out the window, his attention directed towards a group of guys fighting.

She looked over and saw Yugi looking down at the book, his expression unreadable.

She sighed and closed her eyes. It was a romantic story, probably even more romantic because she knew it was real. The events were all recorded in the diary of Teana and by Atem.

"Well, are there any comments about what we just read?" Ms. Masi asked. Tea looked around the room. There were no hands raised. Tea took a deep breath and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Gardner?" Ms. Masi smiled at Tea. Tea took a deep breath and saw everyone turn to look at her.

"Well, personally, I thought it was an amazing love story. Full of passion and emotions. I think it is definitely a wonderful love story, even more romantic because it is true. After all, what good is living in a world where you cannot ever be with the one you truly love? Seto chose to follow his love rather than live and know he would never see her again. I think that was a true gesture of his love towards Teana." She smiled.

"Excellent. Anyone else?" Ms. Misa asked. Tea looked around and gasped. Seto was raising his hand. Ms. Misa looked surprised also as Seto never participated in class.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" She asked, smiling. Seto ignored the smile and answered.

"Personally, I found it to be a silly story made up by an obviously bored writer. It seems obvious that Teana was lying. I don't believe that their love was eternal as the idea that they were reborn several times as lovers seems impossible and silly. However if you're bored or have nothing better to do with your time, this 'love story' would be interesting to read. However, I would not read it during my free time or on my own. It is a silly tale for those who wish to live in a fantasy world." He said.

Ms. Misa looked taken aback but nodded.

"Thank you for your opinion." She smiled. Tea turned towards Seto and saw a smug smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

Of course he would label it all as bullshit, a made-up love story. Mr. I-Have-No-Heart-Or-Emotions. She scoffed and shook her head.

The bell rang and she grabbed her books. She watched as Seto stormed out of the class, his coat flapping out behind him.

* * *

"Can you believe that jerk?" Tea growled as they walked out of class. Yugi chuckled while Joey growled and Tristan shook his head.

"We all know how Kaiba is." Yugi said. Tea grabbed her head and shook it.

"But, still. Does he not have any emotions? Does he even have a heart?" She asked, looking at Yugi. Yugi chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, Tea. The last time I checked, you need a heart in order to live. At least, according to biology, you do." He smiled.

"It really is sad though." Tristan said, shaking his head.

"I'll tell you what's sad. Listening to that jerk and all his stupid talk about how it was not a real love story. Just cuz he don't got any love don't mean it don't exist." Joey scoffed, raising his fists.

"Really? Because, in my opinion, what's even more sad than me not having love is your murder of the English language." A cold voice said. Joey froze before spinning around.

"What's that supposed to mean Kaiba?" He yelled. Seto chuckled smugly before continuing.

"I guess not only do you mangle the English language, but it seems you cannot even comprehend it." He mocked, rolling his eyes.

"Joey, stop." Yugi said, grabbing his friend. Joey shook his head and pulled his hand away.

"Naw Yug. It's time someone told this jerk what they think of him!" Joey growled. He turned his attention back towards Seto.

"Shut up! At least I'm not some arrogant bastard who has no love!" Joey yelled. Tea saw a flicker of emotion cross Seto's face before his smirk returned.

"You are not even worthy of my insult." Seto scoffed before turning to walk away.

"Besides, I doubt you would even understand it, mutt." He said over his shoulder. Tea watched as Joey threw himself forward, his fist ready to make contact with Seto's head.

"Joey!" She yelled. She watched as Seto dodged the punch and spun around, his fist ready to pound Joey in the head. Before she knew what she was doing, she was in front of Joey.

Seto's fist was caught in her grip and he was looking down at her, his face full of shock. Tea's angry eyes burned into his own cold ones.

"Stop it!" She yelled, throwing Seto's fist down. She turned towards Joey.

"Will you cut it out and act mature?" She scolded him. Joey growled and turned away.

"That jerk over there started it." He mumbled. She shot him a dirty look before continuing.

"Then let him speak." She stopped and turned back towards Seto.

"We all know he has nothing better to do with his time." She scoffed. Seto glared down at her before smiling.

"Well, if it isn't the little friendship cheerleader." He laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"No one is in the mood Kaiba. So, just leave." She hissed. Seto chuckled.

"I think I should. I have a company to run and I'm sure you're getting late for your dancing." He scoffed. She noticed how he said the word dancing and narrowed her eyes.

"And what is wrong with dancing?" She hissed. He shrugged.

"Nothing. I mean, I wouldn't expect better from someone like you." He said. He watched as her face became red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, her voice changing. Seto smiled.

"Wow, it seems you share the same inability to understand English just like the mutt over there." He said, gesturing towards Joey. Joey growled and stepped forwards, but Tea shook her head.

"He's not worth it." She said, shaking her head. She turned and began to walk. The rest of the guys turned and began to follow her.

"Have fun working at your strip joint." Kaiba smiled. Tea froze and felt something inside her snap. Strip joint? She tensed up and was about to pummel him when she felt someone holding her shoulder. She turned and saw Yugi staring at her. He shook his head and she turned away.

Tristan shook his head also.

"He's not worth it Tea." He said. Joey nodded.

"Just forget that jerk." He muttered. Tea sighed and nodded. They were right. Seto was a cold hearted bastard.

"Hey Wheeler, when you're done with her, can I borrow her?" Seto called. Joey froze and spun around.

"Alright! That jerk's gonna get it now!" He yelled, running towards Seto. However, Tea beat him there first.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Tea raised her hand and it made contact with Seto's face.

SMACK! was all they heard. Everyone in the school yard stopped and turned towards the sound. Seto froze, trying to process what happened.

He felt a stinging in his right cheek and was aware that blood was rushing to the spot where Tea's hand had hit him, making it warm. He felt something warm on the corner of his lip and was aware of the metallic taste of his blood as it entered his mouth.

He slowly turned his head until he was facing Tea. Her face was red and her eyes were flashing dangerously. Her hand was still slightly raised, still in the after slap position.

He noticed her breathing deeply and heavily. His eyes looked past her face and he saw a surprised Yugi and Tristan staring back at him. There was a victorious look on Joey's face. The other students were shocked.

Seto Kaiba had been slapped! Seto Kaiba had been slapped by Tea Gardner!

Tea let out a growl and lowered her hand.

"Don't. Ever. Insult. Me. Again!" She growled, her every word full of rage. Seto's eyes met her. His cold eyes were now aflame with anger and dug into her own.

His hand slowly moved towards his cheek and he wiped the blood on the corner of his lip. He looked down at the blood before looking back up at Tea.

"Did you just slap me, Gardner?" He asked, his voice full of anger. He was looking at her with the same look that made his employees tremble and quiver in fear. Tea, however, did not even flinch under his gaze.

"Yes, Kaiba. I did." She replied. Her jaw was set and she was staring back at him with equal anger in her eyes. She lowered her hand, her gaze not leaving his face.

"What do you think of yourself?" She yelled. Students were gathered around them, watching what was happening. Never before had Tea Gardner lost her temper nor had she ever yelled at, much less hit another student.

Yugi and Tristan walked over to her and grabbed her.

"Let's go Tea. You're causing a scene." Tristan whispered, pulling her away. Tea shook her head and pulled away.

"No! It's time someone put this jerk to his place!" She yelled, pointing at Seto. She turned back to face him.

"Do you think you can do whatever you want? Do you think you have the right to look down on other and insult them whenever you please just because you have money? Just because you own a company?" She yelled.

"What makes you think you have the right to look down your nose at others and insult them? What makes you think you're above everyone else?" She demanded. Seto recovered and smirked.

"I am Seto Kaiba. I can do whatever I want. I can insult whoever I damn well want to whenever I want to. And I am above everyone else." He sneered before turning and walking away.

"Too bad you're all alone at the top!" Tea yelled. He froze before slowly turning to face her.

"That is how I like it. Being at the top. Just me and me alone." He smirked. She shook her head in disgust.

"How can you live with yourself? I pity you Kaiba. You have no love nor any friends." She spit. He laughed, his laugh cold and emotionless.

"I don't need friends or love. I'm Seto Kaiba." He said before walking away again.

"I pity your brother even more than I pity you. He has to live with you, the sad excuse he has for an older brother." She said. He stopped and she knew she had finally broken through his facade. He turned around to face her, his eyes dangerous.

"What do you know about my personal life or my relationship with my brother?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. She laughed this time.

"I know that it is a shame that he has to look up to to you as a role model. An obnoxious, cold hearted, and egotistical bastard who is, regrettably, his old brother." She spit. That did it and Seto snapped. He walked toward her and grabbed her upper arms. He grabbed her and roughly pulled her towards him.

"What right do you have to talk about me personal life? You don't know me." He breathed, his face inches from her own. She looked up at him, her eyes fiery. She pulled herself out of his grasp.

"Nor do you have any right to talk about my personal life." She breathed. He looked down at her and she felt the hatred radiating from him. She was radiating as much hatred towards him.

"Or about anyone else here." She growled, gesturing to the people surrounding her. Seto looked around at them before replacing his mask.

"I can do whatever I want to." He simply said. She shrugged.

"I guess you can. After all, you already proved what a bastard you are by overthrowing your stepfather and then stealing his company." She smiled. He let out a growl and rushed towards her.

"You," He growled, raising his hand. However, he stopped.

"Tea!" Yugi, Joey, and Tristan yelled. Tea looked up into Seto's eyes.

"What the matter? Why did you stop?" She asked. He didn't reply.

"Hit me." She challenged. He let out a growl and lowered his hand.

"You're not worth my time or effort." He said before releasing her.

"You're making me late for my meeting." He said, turning and walking away.

"Hurry back to your pole, Tea. Your customers are waiting." He called, walking away. Tea heard Joey growl, but shook her head.

"Have fun at your meeting, you narcissistic jackass!" She yelled. She saw the three boys looking down at her in surprise, but she simply began walking away.

She saw everyone staring at her, but she ignored the eyes.

* * *

Seto growled as he looked into the mirror. His lip was swollen and he still saw the dry blood coating the corner of his lip. He growled and wiped it away.

Who did she think she was? Insulting him and slapping him? He felt anger overcome him as he thought about her.

Tea and her smart mouth. She was fearless, not even flinching when he had raised his hand.

She had looked him dead in the eyes and actually challenged him to hit her.

"The nerve of that-that," He stopped and turned away.

However, he felt a small part of him admiring her and her bravery. She was ready to defend herself and her friends, no matter what it meant. She was even prepared to take him on in order to defend herself and Joey.

He remembered how she had fearlessly thrown herself in the way of his punch, her mind not even contemplating the fact that she might have gotten struck.

She had slapped him after he insulted her. He felt like chocking the life from her, but he also felt a slight respect towards her. Never before had anyone, especially a girl, raised her voice at him or her hand.

Tea had done both.

He looked into the mirror and saw his lip had begun to bleed once again. He let out a growl and wiped it. He may feel respect towards her, but she still slapped him. She had to pay.

* * *

Tea let out a groan as she tossed on the bed. It was after two in the morning and she had finally fallen into a restless slumber.

She let out another groan and turned her head, trying to escape from the dream world she had fallen captive to.

However, no matter how hard she tried, she could not escape into the world of consciousness.

* * *

_Tea looked up and saw two figures kneeling. She looked around and found herself in the Egyptian exhibit at the museum. She could not see the figures as their faces were bent.  
_

_She took a step forward and the two figures raised their faces. She gasped as the torch illuminated their faces. _

_It was Seto and herself! But her breath froze as she took in the sight before herself. Seto was dressed in linen, a blue cloak covering him. A blue covering was over his head with a golden cobra extending form the middle. _

_Gold extended along the side of his face as part of the headdress, covering the side of his face. In the middle of his blue robe was a golden ankh. He wore a golden necklace and golden bands around his wrists and upper arms. _

_Her eyes moved towards her dream self. She was wearing a linen dress. Around her neck was a golden necklace and golden bands were around her wrists and upper arms. _

_She had a smile on her face and her eyes were directed towards Seto's face. He was looking at her also with a smile on his own lip. She watched as the museum became crowded and saw two people standing in front of the exhibit. _

_The Egyptian Seto and Tea stood, hand in hand, and walked towards a couple standing in front of the exhibit. _

_Tea watched as they walked into the couple and disappeared. The couple turned and she gasped. _

_It was herself and Seto, but in modern clothing. _

_She watched as her dream self turned to look at Seto, love in her eyes. Seto smiled and reached down to press his lips against the dream Tea's. _

_However, the dream Tea fell to the ground and Tea watched as blood began to pour from a invisible wound in her chest. She watched the horror on Seto's face as the dream Tea began to disappear. _

_Seto turned and he saw her. Just as he was about to grab her, the scene changed. Tea found herself in a alleyway. _

_She watched as a man charged towards Seto with a knife. _

_"Seto!" She screamed as she watched the knife plunge into him. However, she let out a gasp and looked down to see the knife handle sticking out of herself. _

_She raised her hand and saw blood covering it. She screamed before she felt darkness close around her.  


* * *

_Tea let out a scream and jerked up. She became aware of sweat rolling down her face. She wiped it and sat on the bed.

She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath.

She had the nightmare again. The same nightmare she had been having for over a month now.

She closed her eyes and placed her hand over her eyes.

"What does it mean?" She wondered as she stood and walked towards her window.

A gentle breeze blew in, and she closed her eyes. Her mind was racing. What was her dream trying to tell her?

She opened her eyes and realized what it was trying to say. As if on cue, the wind blew.

"I love you, Tea." A voice whispered. Tea's head shot up. She knew that voice. It was Seto's.

"It can't be." She breathed. However, she knew the truth.

* * *

Seto let out a groan and jerked up, sweat covering his face. He took a deep breath before getting to his feet. He walked towards his balcony and opened it. The cool air washed over him.

He closed his eyes. He had been having that dream for over a month.

His therapist had said it was probably a dream about something that had happened in his past. He scoffed and opened his eyes.

What could have happened in his past that involved that cheerleader?

He knew what it was. That stupid book they had read was to blame. Teana and Seto's love story had finally gotten to his head.

He laughed and retreated back to his bed. He plopped down and took a deep breath. His mind was racing, but he discarded thoughts about the dream from his mind. He had better things to worry about.

However, his eyes ripped open as the wind whistled in his ear.

"I love you, Seto." He jumped up, his eyes scanning the room. There was no doubt he had heard the voice. He looked around. There was no one in the room. Where had the voice come from?

He recognized the voice. It was, without a doubt, Tea's.

* * *

Sooo, reviews! I know I took long to update, so sorry! I know it's a twist, but what can I say? I didn't want to end it so soon! lolz. So keep reading and be sure to review! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	14. Chapter 14

Seto looked down at his lip in the mirror. It was still swollen. He let out a growl before looking down at the list. He had a party tonight with the most important business associates he had. He had better things to worry about than his lip.

He looked down at the lists of dancers who would be performing and his eyes froze on one name. _Tea Gardner. _

He froze and felt his teeth gnash together. How did she end up on his list? Of all the dancers, why was she on his list?

He grabbed his phone and rang for his secretary. In a few seconds, his door opened and a pretty dark brown haired girl ran into his office. She wore a black skirt with a tight white shirt, which complemented her large chest.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" She asked, flashing her white teeth. Seto simply glared at her before picking up the list.

"What is this, Blaire?" He asked. She looked down at the list before looking back at him.

"It's the list of dancers who will perform tonight." She said. He growled and nodded.

"I know, but why did you hire her?" He yelled. Blaire looked back at him, her large brown eyes full of confusion.

"I don't understand." She said, the confusion evident in her voice. Seto took a deep breath before continuing.

"Tea Gardner. Why did you hire her?" He asked. Blaire smiled.

"Because she was an excellent dancer. Her moves were simply amazing and she was perfect. I knew you would want perfect dancers because," She stopped and walked towards him. Her brown eyes locked with his cobalt eyes.

"You are Mr. Perfect." She smiled seductively. Seto stared back at her, a look of indifference on his face.

"Well, even if she is the greatest dancer in the world, you should have told me who you were hiring before you hired them." He growled. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, sir. By the way, your lip is bleeding." She said, looking at his lips. Seto looked down into the mirror. It was bleeding again. He looked up and saw Blaire looking at him.

"Would you like me to get a napkin?" She asked. He growled and shook his head.

"No. Just get out!" He yelled. She nodded and turned.

"Oh, there is one more thing I should tell you. The theme for the party tonight has been changed. Mokuba wished for a different theme." She said. Seto's head shot up and he glared at her with his signature look.

"What was it changed to?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. She smiled and opened the door.

"The new theme is Ancient Egypt." She said before pulling the door closed behind herself.

* * *

Tea let out a groan and dropped her head to the table.

She felt like kicking herself in the head. Of all the dance auditions she had gone to, why did she have to be accepted by these judges?

She didn't know which piece of information was worse: the fact that the theme for the party had been changed to Ancient Egypt or the fact that the party was hosted by none other than Seto Kaiba!

She looked down at the email and let out a sigh.

_Dear Miss Gardner,_

_We apologize for the lateness of this email and any inconvenience. We have changed the theme of the party. Rather than the Casino theme we had originally planned on doing, we decided to do something much different and unusual. The new theme is Ancient Egypt. We apologize for the lateness of the email as the decision was made earlier today. However, we have the necessary costumes and apparel. Thank you for your cooperation. _

_-Kaiba Corp Staff_

Tea stood and walked over to the window. The rain had began to fall. She opened the window and closed her eyes as the cool water hit her face.

She smiled and closed the window. She walked towards the door and opened it. The rain was pouring outside, making the place seem dark as though it were already night.

She knew that it was a stupid idea and she would regret it later, but she didn't care. Tea smiled and ran outside.

She let out a squeal of delight as the rain soaked her. She raised her hands and threw them out at her side. Head raised and eyes closed, she began to twirl in the rain.

She felt the rain hitting her face and smiled.

Her black tank top clung to her and she felt her jeans growing heavy with rainwater. However, she didn't care.

It was one of those moments where she forgot all her problems and everything else and just danced in the rain.

She was so enthralled by the rain that she didn't notice the black limo stop in front of her house.

"Well, well, well Gardner. Why am I not surprised to see you outside?" A cold voice interrupted her dancing. She looked up and found herself face to face with Kaiba. The young CEO was staring down at her, an amused expression on his face. He was holding an umbrella over his head.

She took a step back before looking up at him again. He looked handsome standing there. There was some rain wetting his hair. She watched as it dropped off his hair. She felt an urge to push his hair aside but suppressed it. Yet, she could not stop looking at him.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your bath?" He sneered. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. All feelings of wanting to touch his hair left her at once. Leave it to him to be a complete jerk.

"What do you want Kaiba? Why are you here?" She asked. She wanted to get back to her rain dancing as soon as possible.

"Because, yes, you are interrupting my bath." She smiled just for the hell of it. She saw surprise flicker in his eyes for a moment before his cocky grin returned. He looked down at her. The rain drops were rolling down her face, dripping to the ground. He was aware that she was all wet, her clothes clinging to her and revealing her womanly curves. Her right hand was lazily resting on her hips and she was staring up at him, her expression impatient and bored. He saw a drop of rain on her lips and was suddenly overcome by the urge to kiss it away. He mentally slapped himself and returned his energy towards insulting her and threatening her.

"I just wanted to know why a certain dancer auditioned to dance at my party." He asked. Suddenly, his eyes grew hard and cold once more. Tea watched as he glared down at her.

"_He looks really hot when he's angry." A voice said inside her head. _Tea's head shot up as she pushed the thought from her mind. Where on Earth had that come from?

"Listen Gardner, I don't know what you're planning but I'm warning you: If you embarrass me in any way tonight or do anything stupid, you will regret it. I assure you that you will." He threatened. Tea looked up at him before laughing.

"I'm already regretting it. Dancing at your party is the worst punishment ever. If I had known it was for your party, I would never have auditioned." She snapped. He scowled as she smiled back at him.

_"Did her lips suddenly become even more red?" He wondered. _Seto realized what he had thought and instantly banished the thought form his head.

"Then, why did you audition?" He asked, returning his attention to the subject of her auditioning.

"Because, I saw dancers wanted. I didn't pay attention to the name. Besides, why would I need to audition when I make so much money working at a strip joint?" She scoffed. He could tell from her eyes that she had not forgotten what he had said.

"Well, I'm warning you again. If you do anything, you will regret it." He said before heading back to his limo. He turned to face her before opening the door.

"Finish your bath. I would hate for you to show up filthy or looking like a cave woman to my party." He sneered. She smiled back at him.

"I'll be sure to look presentable." She smiled. He scoffed and began to get into his limo.

"Kaiba!" Tea yelled. He froze and slowly turned to face her.

"What do you want Gardner?" He asked. She smiled and ran towards him.

"I hope that your mansion is large." She smiled. He scoffed.

"Of course it is. Are you afraid you won't have enough space to dance?" He mocked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm sure I'll have enough space. I just wanted to make sure that you and your ego would have enough space. I mean, you will be sharing the mansion with hundreds of other people and I know you would hate if your ego were to get bruised." She smiled. He growled at her but she simply smiled back at him.

"Well, I'll get back to my bath." She turned and began walking away.

"By the way, your lip is bleeding!" She called over her shoulder.

* * *

Seto narrowed his eyes as the dancers assembled. His eyes fell on Tea and he scoffed. He hoped she would not mess it up. She looked over and caught his eyes.

He shot her a cold look, which she returned. However, the minute the music began, he saw determination and confidence fill her eyes.

He watched as she began to dance.

He didn't want to admit it, but she was good.

"_Don't lie. She's talented and you know it." _A voice scolded him in the back of his head. He scoffed and turned his attention back towards her as her solo began.

* * *

Tea took a deep breath as she took her place.

She didn't know what to do. She saw all the people staring at her and froze. She looked around and her eyes locked with Seto's. He shot her a look telling her to dance or prepare to die.

She gulped and took a stance. As she took the stance, she felt something inside her click.

She looked down at herself and suddenly felt light, as though she were a feather.

She took a deep breath and did the first move. She stuck out her right foot and bent it, while her hands crossed over her head.

She continued doing the moves, as if an invisible force were controlling her.

She raised her hands and bent her ring and pink finger and allowed her thumb to touch her index and middle finger, her hands positioned in a flower picking position. She brought her left fooot slowly in until it was touching the heel of her right foot.

She bent her right knee and stuck her left foot out until it was at the side of her body. She crouched down a bit low before arching her back. Her right knee bent so that the left leg was extended and the right was bent. She bent backwards, supporting her weight with her right leg. Her hands were above her head, extended in the flower picking position.

Tea smiled and stood. She bowed as people began to applause her. She looked up, surprise in her face. She didn't know how she had done it, but she had.

"That was amazing!" The other dancers smiled at her as she walked towards them. She returned a small smile before turning to face them.

"How did you do it? Did you learn how to dance all Egyptian like?" A dancer asked. Tea looked at her and shook her head.

"No. I never watched anything that had to do with Egypt before. I don't know how I did it. I just felt as though someone else was dancing, not me." She said. The dancers chuckled and smiled.

"Well, whoever it was, the dance was amazing." They smiled.

* * *

Seto watched as Tea retreated after she had done her solo.

He felt himself breathing deeply, but he couldn't figure out why. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he had seen that dance somewhere before.

His mind raced as he tried to place it.

"_No. You're mistaken. You never went to any Egyptian dance before. You have never even watched anything Egyptian." _A voice scolded him. Seto knew it was true, yet the dance seemed so familiar to him.

He scoffed and pushed the dance from his mind.

It didn't matter where he had seen the dance. All that mattered was that she had not messed it up or embarrassed him in any way. He smiled and looked around. His associates seemed pleased.

* * *

Tea shook her head at the brown eyes girl.

"I can't." She said, shaking her head. The girl smiled and nodded.

"It's ok. Mr. Kaiba himself wanted the dancers to attend the party." The girl known as Blaire smiled at Tea.

"But, I don't even have a proper dress." She pleaded. Blaire smiled and walked over to a closet.

"Now, you do." She smiled. She raised a linen dress and smiled at Tea.

"Well?" She asked. Tea shook her head before her eyes froze on the dress. It was beautiful. it was a white linen dress with pleats and a golden neck piece. There were other color stones around the neck piece. Her eyes trailed down and she saw a red sash around the waist. She looked back at Blaire's pleading eyes.

"Fine." She said. The girl smiled back at her and handed her the dress.

"I'll dress you!" She squealed. Tea let out a sigh and retreated to the dressing room.

Moments later, she emerged wearing the dress. Blaire's eyes grew large as she saw Tea.

"You look beautiful!" She yelled. Tea blushed and turned away, pulling at the dress.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked. Blaire nodded.

Moments later, she smiled and looked down at Tea. She gasped and gave her the mirror. Tea looked at her reflection and nearly choked.

Her hair was loose, flowing behind her. It was curly with small and tight curls. Around her head, she wore a golden headdress. A cobra protruded from the center of the headdress. Around her wrists were golden bangles, which were also around her upper arms. Her eyes were darkened with eye liner. She turned and stared at Blaire.

"What did you do? I look like I'm actually Egyptian." She yelled. Blaire shrugged.

"I didn't do anything. I barely put on makeup on you. Are you sure you aren't Egyptian?" She asked. Tea nodded.

"No one is my family is Egyptian." She said. Blaire shrugged again.

"Well, then, I don't know. But, I know you look like you are Egyptian." She said. Tea looked in the mirror again before shaking her head.

"Are you ready?" Blaire asked. Tea looked back into the mirror and shook her head.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts." She said.

* * *

Seto shook his head as he looked down at Mokuba.

"What?" He asked. Seto sighed.

"Why did you allow them to attend?" He asked. Mokuba shrugged.

"Because I thought it would be nice for them. I mean, they did dance and stuff." He said. Seto sighed.

"This is a high class party." He said. Mokuba looked up at his brother, who was dressed in a blue headdress with a cobra in the middle. Gold was at the side, making it seem as though the cobra had wings. He was wearing linen which was dyed a shade of blue. A golden ankh was in the center of his chest. Gold protruded from the shirt, making it seem as though he was wearing armor.

He wore golden bracelets around his wrists and upper arms. He truly looked as though he were Egyptian.

Mokuba scoffed and raised his eyebrows.

"Yea, pretty high class." He said, looking at his brother. Seto growled.

"You forced me to wear it. And let's not forger that you changed the theme." He growled. Mokuba scoffed before gasping.

"What?" Seto asked. Mokuba pointed and Seto's eyes followed his finger. He froze as he saw the figure.

"It's Tea." Mokuba gasped. Seto froze. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Gardner. But, she looked so beautiful.

He couldn't believe his eyes. She looked as though she was actually Egyptian.

He watched as she saw them and walked towards them. She smiled when she saw Mokuba.

"Tea!" He yelled, hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey Mokuba." She chuckled. Seto could not help but look at her. She looked up and saw him staring at her. He cleared his throat and turned away.

"Well Gardner, you clean up nicely." He smirked. She smiled back at him.

"_She looks very beautiful. I wonder what she would do if I kissed her now." He thought as he looked at her. _Seto's eyes grew wide as he realized what he had thought. Where had that come from? He looked down and was aware of Mokuba and Tea staring at his slightly red face.

"Thank you. It seems you do also. I never knew you were capable of noticing others besides yourself, let alone complimenting them." She smiled, thinking he was mocking her. Seto's face froze and he growled down at her while Mokuba burst into turned her attention towards Mokuba.

"This was you idea, wasn't it?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I thought it would be fun and interesting." He looked at Seto before smiling and leaving.

"Bye big brother. Bye Tea." He smiled and walked away, leaving the two alone.

"Well, I think I'm going to leave." She said, looking down at herself. Seto scoffed.

"Good. The sooner you leave, the better. I don't enjoy looking at you." He scoffed.

"Well, sorry if we can't all be as handsome as you are, Mr. Hyde." She mocked.

"_He actually is handsome. And he looks even more handsome. I wonder what he would do if i reached out and just kissed his warm lips..." _Tea shook her head and nearly hissed. Where did that come from? Seto, of all people, handsome? Yet, part of her knew she was lying. She knew he was handsome. He was one of the most handsome bachelors in Japan. She became aware of redness creeping up her face. She looked up and caught Seto's eyes.

He looked down at her, surprise in his eyes. However, his face changed and he glared down at her.

"Hurry up and get out, Gardner." He growled. She glared back at him with anger.

"Gladly. The sooner, the better. I'm choking on your anger." She growled. She spun around and began to walk away.

"By the way, you look as though you are actually Egyptian." She called over her shoulder. Seto growled and walked away.

He didn't want to admit it, but she looked beautiful. He watched her as she made her way to the door.

She looked as though she were actually Egyptian. She somehow seemed familiar to him. He felt as though he had seen her dressed in that before. He shook his head and laughed at the absurdity of his idea.

Where would he see her dressed like that? No one, not even Gardner, would walk around in Egyptian garbs. Yet, there was a lingering feeling in the back of his mind telling him he had seen her like that before.

* * *

Tea looked down at the book, but she couldn't concentrate.

For some reason, Seto kept popping into her head. She growled and closed her eyes. The last person she needed to think about was that obnoxious jerk.

She thought about how stupid he looked in the Egyptian clothing. Yet, part of her felt as though she had seen him dressed like that before.

She closed her eyes and he came into her mind once again. His cobalt eyes were so full of unknown emotions as he gazed down at her.

She saw emotions other than hatred and disgust.

She didn't want to say it, but he had actually looked very handsome. She opened her eyes and shook her head. What the hell was she thinking?

"It's Seto Kaiba, for god's sake! The cold hearted bastard who insulted me!" She growled to herself. What was she thinking? There was no way she could find him to be handsome.

However, she could not help but smile as he entered her mind again. She wanted him to hold her. She closed her eyes and pictured hersalf in his arms, his lips moving closer to her own...

She gasped and opened her eyes. What the hell?

She hissed and shook her head. She was obviously NOT thinking!

* * *

Seto let out a growl as he walked towards the window. Gardner was in his mind again.

He could see her lithe image in his mind as she left. Her hair flowing behind her. He remembered how she had looked at him, something else other than anger and hate in her eyes.

He let out a laugh as she walked onto his balcony.

He looked up at the sky and growled. Her image was appearing before his eyes again. Had she bewitched him?

He shook his head, attempting to remove her from his mind. However, she refused to leave.

He sighed and closed his eyes. The cool wind blew, sweeping his hair back.

He saw her again, floating before him. He smiled and reached out, pulling her into his arms, his lips against her own. Seto opened his eyes and shook his head.

What was going through his head? He was obviously delusional. Yet, he knew that a part of him did want to hold her and did want to kiss her.

She did look beautiful tonight, even more beautiful than he had thought anyone could be.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He knew the answer to why he felt that way. It was so obvious.

He was obviously NOT thinking!

* * *

Soo, reviews! Tell me what you think!I'll try to update aspa so keep reading!  
-DramaQueen95


	15. Chapter 15

Tea let out a groan and slumped her head on the table. Yugi looked up at her and smiled.

"What's the matter, Tea? Not hungry?" He asked. She raised her head and frowned.

"No, it's just that I forgot to do Ms. Masi's homework. I was really busy last night." She groaned and hung her head.

"Aww, don't worry, Tea. She won't kill you." Tristan said. Joey looked up from his food and nodded.

"Yea, you're like her best student." He said, shoving food into his mouth. Suddenly, a shadow fell over them. They turned and saw Seto standing there.

"Well, one of her best students." Joey muttered. He lowered his eyes and resumed pigging out. Tristan did the same and Tea watched as the pair fought over a piece of pizza.

She shook her head and dropped it to the table once again.

"I'm doomed!" She groaned. Yugi chuckled and patted her on the back.

She raised her head and caught Seto's eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the geek squad." He sneered. Joey's head shot up and he growled.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" He raised his fists, ready to fight. Seto merely chuckled before shaking his head.

"It seems as if I'm interrupting your lunch, mutt. I'll leave now so that you can resume eating like a pig." He smiled and began to walk away. However, he stopped and turned towards them once again.

"Be sure to teach him how to use a napkin. His face is filthy." He smirked at Tea before walking away. Tea heard Joey growl and turned towards him.

"What the hell is his problem?" Joey spoke the exact words Tea was thinking. She shook her head and put her hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Just let him be. He's an asshole." She muttered. Joey nodded before smirking at her.

"Nice job with that slap yesterday. I see that his lip is still swollen." He smirked. Tea couldn't help but giggle.

"I didn't think that I hit him that hard." She said, shaking her head.

"Well, that slap yesterday was pretty hard. Even Kaiba was shocked afterward. He was just holding his face for about a minute. Who knew you had it in you?" Tristan said.

"Yea, who knew you had it in you, Tea?" Joey laughed. Tea smiled and looked up at the clock.

"No. It's time for class." She groaned as the bell rang.

* * *

"What?" The class asked. Ms. Misa nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Instead of the normal lesson I had planned, I decided to change it up. Each person will be paired up with a partner. There are two hats, one with the names of all the males and one with the scenes from the book. The females will pick from the hat with the names of the males and that person will be their partner. The males will pick from the hat with a scene to act out. Together, the pair will act out a specific scene from the book. There are no scene repetitions, so each scene will be done once." She smiled.

Tea groaned inwardly, but was thankful that she had changed the lesson. The date for the paper was extended until Monday. She had the weekend to do it.

She watched as Ms. Misa walked around the classroom, allowing the students to pick names. When it was her turn, she reached into the hat and pulled out a name.

She opened the paper and felt her heart stop. _Seto Kaiba._

She closed her eyes and groaned inwardly again. Now, she was beginning to hate this lesson. She looked up and saw Seto looking at the paper in his hand. Obviously, he was displeased with the scene.

She closed her eyes and covered her head with her arms. Why was he, of all people, her partner?

Tea watched as the pairs were called to present their scenes. She saw the scenes acted out, including the rape scene and the dance scene.

She felt dread enter her body as Ms. Misa called her name.

"Who did you get, Miss Gardner?" Ms. Misa asked. Tea looked down at the paper and felt her throat close up.

"Seto Kaiba." She whispered. Ms. Misa smiled and wrote the name down. She turned towards Seto.

"What scene did you get, Mr. Kaiba?" She asked. Seto scoffed and looked down at the paper.

"The death scene." He mumbled. Ms. Misa nodded and wrote it down.

"Well then, the pair should head to the front of the room to act out the scene. Remember that you get extra points for creativity." She smiled.

Tea dragged herself to the front of the room and stopped in front of Seto.

She slowly raised her eyes to meet his own. His eyes were cold and emotionless.

"Don't screw up. If I get a bad grade, you will be sorry." He breathed down at her. Her eyes widened, but she nodded.

"You may begin." Ms. Misa said, taking a seat in the back of the room.

Tea took a deep breath. How was she going to do this? She looked up at the statue in front of her. How could she act a love scene with Seto?

Suddenly, she felt something enter her. She looked up at Seto and words began to flow to her.

"Seto." She whispered. She felt her knees go weak and fell backwards. Seto's hand shot out and grabbed her, catching her.

"Seto," She whispered again, looking into his eyes. His cobalt eyes seemed to grow soft and love suddenly entered them.

"Teana." He whispered in a voice that didn't seem to belong to him. It was gentle and full of love.

He held her in his arms, looking down at her face. She shakily raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. She felt tears rush to her eyes and smiled as they fell.

"Seto, I am sorry." She whispered, looking at him. He held her face in his hands and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Nay, Teana, do not apologize. You did nothing wrong." He whispered. She shook her head.

"Nay, I did. I caused you pain." She cried. Seto shook his head.

"You did not cause me pain. I went to war because of my stupidity. Because of it, I lost you." He whispered. She shook her head.

"You did not lose me. You never lost me because I am always with you. I gave you my heart. I belong to you." She breathed.

"And I to you." He smiled. She felt her tears running down her face. Seto looked down at her and wiped it away.

"Seto, we must go. We will meet again soon." She whispered. Seto looked down at her and shook his head.

"You cannot leave me again, Teana." He said. She smiled up at him and gently pressed her lips on his own.

"I never left you and I never will." She whispered after she broke away.

"We will be together again. Soon." She smiled.

"I love you Teana." He said, kissing her.

"I love you too, Seto." She reached up and kissed him.

Tea looked up and felt her gasp freeze in her throat. She was kissing Seto! Seto Kaiba!

She saw his eyes open and felt her blood run cold. His eyes were as cold as ice.

Seto looked down at Tea, who was in his arms. How did she get there? He felt slight pressure on his lips and realized he was kissing her!

Tea gasped and pulled away at the moment Seto pulled away.

She quickly got to her feet, aware of the fact that her face was now red.

"Excellent! Amazing performance!" Ms. Masi smiled and clapped. Tea turned towards the rest of the class as they clapped. She had forgotten that they were in class!

She quickly bowed and took her seat. She knew her face was still red and heated. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Joey asked as they left class.

Tea froze and grinned at Joey.

"Nothing. It was acting. I wanted an A." She smiled. Joey shook his head.

"Still, acting out a scene like that with Kaiba. It's too much." He sighed. Tea smiled and nodded.

"I know. But, I wanted a good grade." She smiled.

"What's the matter, Yug?" Joey asked. Tea turned and saw Yugi looking at her.

"Yug, what's wrong?" Joey asked. Yugi smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing. I kinda zoned out." He smiled. Joey nodded and turned away. However, Tea continued looking at Yugi. He was still looking at her.

* * *

Tea closed her eyes and tried to process what Yugi told her.

Yet, she did not remember kissing Seto. How could she kiss him and not remember it? Anyone would remember feeling those soft lips against her own. Her hand on his well chiseled chest. His eyes gazing into her own...

She growled and kicked the thoughts from her mind. She didn't need to think about that at this moment.

She sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew there was no other explanation.

Her dreams supported her theory.

She opened her eyes and walked towards her mirror. She looked at her reflection. Suddenly, the image in the mirror began to change. Tea gasped as she stared at the reflection.

It was her, but in Egyptian garbs! She took a step back before tearing her eyes away from the mirror.

It was true!

"I am Teana." She breathed as she sat on her bed. She shook her head, unable to believe it. It all seemed so ridiculous. How could she be Teana? Teana, the love of Seto?

It could not be true. How could she be the love of Seto, who was reincarnated as Seto Kaiba?

She wanted to push it from her mind, but Yugi's words drifted back to her.

_"You are Teana. There is no hiding it. Your encounter with Seto today made her presence in you even stronger." He had told her. _

This was all too much. Tea let out an exasperated groan before burying her head in the pillow. She needed sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday. She could think about it all day tomorrow.

But now, she needed to rest. She pulled the pillow over her head, kicking all thoughts from her mind.

* * *

Tea took a deep breath and walked up to the door.

She rang the bell and closed her eyes. When she opened it, there was a man standing there.

"How may I help you, Miss?" The butler asked. Tea took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face.

"I'm Tea. Tea Gardner. I have a meeting with Mr. Kaiba." She smiled. She was surprised the lie had slid off her tongue so quickly.

"Do you have a pass?" He asked. Tea's face changed and she opened her bag.

"One moment. I'm sure it's in here." She faked looking through her bag for the pass.

"I can't seem to find it." She said, looking up at the man. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am. However, I cannot let you in as you don't have a pass." He said. Tea hung her head, unsure what to do. She needed to talk to Seto.

She smiled and turned away.

"Thank you." She said. The man nodded and shut the door. Tea closed her eyes and sighed.

What was she supposed to do now?

However, her answer came running towards her.

"Tea!" A voice yelled. Tea opened her eyes and saw Mokuba running towards her, a smile on his face. She had forgotten about him.

"Hey." She smiled, hugging him.

"Why are you here?" He asked after the hug ended. She thought quickly, trying to find some excuse. She smiled as the perfect one came to her mind.

"To wish you happy birthday." She smiled. Mokuba grinned up at her.

"How old are you now?" She asked.

"13. Finally a teenager." He smiled. Tea chuckled.

"I didn't to get you a present because I had no clue what to get. So, I wanted to take you out for a day together." She smiled. Mokuba beamed at her.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"Well, as long as your brother is fine with the idea." She said.

"Mokuba." A voice called. She looked up and saw Seto walking towards them.

"Speak of the devil and he appears." She thought as he walked towards them. He saw her and she saw surprise flicker across his face before his usual sarcastic expression returned.

"Gardner. Are you here for another job or to act out another scene?" He sneered. She smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you too, Kaiba. By the way, I forgot to thank you properly for sticking your tongue in my mouth. I really enjoyed it." She replied sarcastically. She saw Mokuba's eyes grow wide and saw him stare at Seto.

"You kissed her?" He asked, shocked. Seto scoffed.

"It was for a school project. I would never kiss her." He scoffed. Tea rolled her eyes, yet the words struck a blow somewhere inside her.

"More like I would never allow you to kiss me." She leaned in, her face close to his own. He laughed and looked down into her eyes.

"Who would dream of kissing you?" He asked, leaning in closer. Their noses were almost touching.

"The man I love." She breathed. She saw his eyes change as surprise filled them. However, he drew away and chuckled.

"Well, it seems that you will not be kissed at all." He said. She glared at him before turning away.

"So, Mokuba, what do you say?" She asked, returning her attention towards the younger Kaiba brother.

"About what?" Seto asked. Mokuba looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, she wanted to take me out for the day. Because it's my birthday." He smiled.

"Go out? With her?" He asked, his tone disgusted. Tea rolled her eyes and turned towards Mokuba.

"If he wants to go with me, it's fine." She said. Seto turned towards Mokuba.

"Well?" He asked. Mokuba smiled.

"I have a better idea." He said.

* * *

Tea felt like kicking herself. She had wanted to take Mokuba out to the zoo and now Seto was also with them!

She supposed she should have been happy he came so that she could talk to him about the "Teana" incident, but she felt nervous with him around.

She turned and sneaked a look at his face. Emotionless and cold. As usual.

She sighed and shook her head. Would he never change?

She looked up and saw Mokuba waving at her.

"I'm going to be right back. I'm gonna go buy something." He smiled and took off before she could say another word. She looked over and saw Seto was there.

Great. She was alone with Kaiba. She sighed and lowered her head. It was so awkward to be around him.

She walked over towards the monkey cage and smiled. She watched as they jumped around, playing and teasing each other. She let out a giggle as one jumped on the other and watched as they both fell off the tree. The one who fell was screeching at the one who jumped.

"Happy to see your family?" A voice asked. She whirled around and came face to face with Seto. There was a smirk on his face.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She scoffed. She saw shock flicker in his eyes. Obviously, he expected her to react. However, his cool and composed look returned and he laughed.

"Don't forget to buy your bananas then." He smiled before walking away.

* * *

"Here?" Tea asked. Mokuba nodded and pulled her into the exhibit. Tea felt her breath stop as she entered the exhibit.

It was the same one she had seen in her dreams.

She turned and saw Seto's face change. He was looking around the exhibit. She knew that he had probably seen it before also. She watched as Mokuba smiled and pulled her towards a tablet.

She looked at it and her eyes grew wide.

It was the same one from her dream! The same one with her and Seto! She looked at the carving. It was of Seto and herself, hand in hand. She was looking up at him and he was looking at her. Her eyes moved towards the other one.

It was her and Seto, hugging. She shook her head. It couldn't be! Yet, all the proof was before her eyes.

She turned and saw Seto staring at the tablets. His eyes were wide and she saw sweat on his forehead. He recognized it also.

She felt something clawing at her insides and, before she could stop herself, she walked towards Seto. He turned at her presence. He looked down at her, ready to insult her, but he saw something distant in her eyes. It was not the usual expression she had towards him. No, this time her eyes were full of love.

"Seto." She whispered, reaching up and taking his face in her hands. His eyes grew wide as he felt something inside snap. He looked down at her before he reached down and took her into his arms.

"Teana." He whispered into her hair, pulling her close. He pulled away and smiled down at her. She returned the smile and he leaned down. She closed her eyes as his lips found hers. She pulled him closer and felt his tongue enter her mouth.

She was oblivious to everything around herself, thinking only of Seto's touch and his lips against hers.

Seto did not care about anything else. He only cared about the woman in his arms and the feeling of her body against his own.

However, both were broken from their trance by a gasp.

"Seto? Tea?" A voice gasped.

Tea opened her eyes and gasped when she realized Seto was kissing her.

Kaiba looked down at the girl in his hands and pushed her away. Tea looked up at his face and saw anger in his eyes.

"Seto," She began. However, before she could finish, he grabbed her and roughly pulled her behind him.

"Seto!" She heard Mokuba yell for him, but he continued walking.

She watched as they left the museum.

Before she knew it, they were in a dark alley. She saw Seto stop and walk away from her.

"Seto," She said, leaning against the wall.

"Shut up!" He yelled, spinning around. She shrank back against the wall as he stormed towards her. He roughly grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He yelled. She shook her head.

"Seto," She began again before he shook his head.

"Why did you kiss me?" He growled. She shrank back and turned away, biting her lip.

"Because, you are Seto and I am Teana." She finally said. She watched as his eyes grew wide and he staggered backwards in shock, shaking his head.

"You know the truth! You know that we are Seto and Teana." She breathed. Seto continued shaking his head.

"You saw the carving. You read the myth. You kissed me. That day, our performance wasn't acting. We both felt it!" She said. He turned away, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"I know you have been having the same dreams I've been having." She said. His head shot up and he walked towards her, his eyes dangerous.

"Dreams? You think we are the reincarnations of two lovers?" He breathed. She shrank away but nodded.

"Look at the signs." She said. Seto scoffed and let go of her, pushing her away roughly.

"To hell with the signs! It's all bullshit!" He growled.

"It's not! We were lovers once! We fell in love 5,000 years ago and our love story has continued to this day. The carving shows everything!" She growled. He spun around and grabbed her by the neck.

"Listen to me and listen well." He snarled, looking down at her.

"I don't love you. I don't care what any carving says or what any myth says. I don't love you and I never will." He spit before letting her go. Tea lowered her head and felt tears rushing from her eyes. She shook her head, trying to stop herself from crying.

Why did she care? She didn't love him! It was Teana who loved him, not Tea Gardner.

However, as she looked over at Seto's retreating form, she realized that Tea Gardner's soul was one with Teana's. Tea Gardner did love Seto.

She dropped to her knees and shook her head. Why did this happen? She should have known Kaiba would never accept it, no matter how much proof there was. It was just how he was.

She stood and wiped her eyes. It was no use crying over it now.

Just as she took a step forward, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth.

"Well, if he doesn't want you, I have no problem taking you." A voice whispered into her ear. Her eyes grew wide and she turned her head.

The man smiled at her, revealing yellow teeth. He had a long scar over his right eyes, starting at his forehead and ending on his right cheek. His black hair was matted and full of filth. She gasped.

He was the man from her dream. She looked down at his hand and saw the knife there.

Her eyes grew wide. She was going to get stabbed. She was going to die.

No! She wasn't going to let him kill her. She stomped on his foot and pulled her head back. She heard his nose break, but she had no time to make sure. She began to run, but didn't make it far before she felt his hand close around her wrist.

He pushed her into the wall and growled as blood poured from his nose.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!" He snarled. He raised his hand and brought it down. Tea slammed into the wall, her head falling against the concrete wall. She felt her face become hot and was aware that a warm liquid was rolling down the side of her lip. The liquid entered her mouth and her tongue tasted the metallic substance. Her head throbbed and she felt the warm liquid rolling down the right side of her face.

She looked up at the man, her vision becoming blurry. He chuckled and grabbed her around the neck. She closed her eyes as he leaned forward. She had no strength to fight. Or maybe, she simply didn't want to fight anymore.

However, rather than feeling his lips, she felt the man being pulled off of her and she felt herself pulled into a hug as protective arms wrapped around her. She looked at her savior and a small gasp escaped. It was Kaiba.

He looked down at her, his eyes soft.

He flung her against the wall before turning back to the man.

"Leave us alone boy. The girl is mine!" The man growled. Seto chuckled and scoffed.

"As if I would leave her to the likes of you." He sneered. She watched the man growl and she saw the knife flash.

She turned towards Seto, her eyes worried. His eyes were cool and composed. She knew that he obviously knew that the man had the knife, although he showed no signs of fear.

"I'm not going to say it again. Leave before I kill you." He growled. Seto shook his head.

"I'm leaving with her." He growled.

"So be it!" The man let out a snarl and charged towards Seto.

"Seto!" Tea yelled. Seto turned towards Tea.

"Tea, don't!" He yelled. The man growled and brought the knife down.

However, when the man brought the knife down, it didn't make contact with Seto. Instead, the knife made contact with Tea.

She let out a gasp as the knife plunged into her.

"Tea!" Seto yelled, catching her as her knees buckled. He held her in his arms, his face full of shock. The man gasped and ran away, but Seto paid him no mind.

His attention was directed towards the girl in his arms. He scooped her up and ran towards the street. He picked up his phone and dialed for an ambulance.

"Tea, why? Why did you do it? I told you not to!" He yelled, looking down at her. Angry tears fell from his eyes. She looked up at him and chuckled.

"I wasn't going to let you die." She chuckled. His face changed and became angry. Why the hell was she chuckling? Seto looked down at her and shook his head.

"I'm going to get you to the hospital. Just hold on, Tea." He whispered. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Seto," She whispered. He looked down at her and he raised her head, pressing his lips against hers. He heard her gasp, but she returned the kiss.

"I always liked you." She smiled after they broke apart. Seto stared down at her as tears rolled down her face. He was aware that tears were also rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I made Seto Kaiba cry." She whispered, wiping his tears. He shook his head.

"Don't be. He's human after all. Just hold on Tea." He said. She smiled up at him.

"Seto, I love you." She breathed. She heard the siren, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the man holding her. She smiled up at him one last time before darkness consumed her.

* * *

Seto looked over at Tea. He saw the emotion in her eyes. What was she thinking?

Suddenly, he knew what she was thinking. He remembered the dream and turned towards her. She was going to push him out of the way!

"Tea, don't!" He yelled, aware that she would get stabbed if she succeeded. However, she didn't listen to him. Just as the man thrust the knife, she dived in front of him. Seto's eyes grew wide as he felt her fall against him. He nearly died when he heard the small gasp escape her lips. It confirmed his dark thoughts that she had gotten stabbed instead of him.

"Tea!" He yelled. He caught her as her knees buckled. He looked down at her face. Her lip was bleeding and blood rolled down the right side of her face. However, her eyes were full of love as they looked up at him. He scooped her up in his arms and ran out into the street, cursing under his breath. He quickly dialed for an ambulance before returning his attention towards her, ready to scold her.

"Tea, why? Why did you do it? I told you not to!" He scolded her as he looked down at her. She looked so weak, staring up at him. Her face was becoming pale. He felt angry tears falling from his eyes.

"I wasn't going to let you die." She chuckled. He looked down at her and felt like choking her. She had a knife in her abdomen and she was chuckling?

"I'm going to get you to the hospital. Just hold on, Tea." He whispered, wiping a tear that managed to escape from her eye.

"Seto," She whispered, looking up at him. He looked down at her and gently raised her head. He leaned down and set his lips against hers, kissing her. He felt her gasp, but she returned his kiss. She pushed herself up, pressing her lips harder against his own. When they broke apart, he looked down at her beaming face.

"I always liked you." She smiled at him. Tears began to roll down her face. Seto smiled and wiped it away, aware that tears were rolling down his cheeks also.

"I'm sorry I made Seto Kaiba cry." She whispered, reaching up and wiping his tears. He shook his head.

"Don't be. He's human after all. Just hold on Tea." He said, his voice almost begging. He realized that he was begging her to stay. He didn't want her to leave. She smiled up at him.

"Seto, I love you." She breathed, her eyes looking into his own. Seto's head shot up as he heard the siren. He saw the ambulance and grabbed her, lifting her and carrying her towards it. He watched as the paramedics put her into the ambulance.

"Seto!" He turned and saw Mokuba running towards him. He looked down at Tea and gasped.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice full of panic. He looked at Seto's face and saw the tears.

"Mokuba, go home. I'm going to the hospital with her. I'll call you later." He said. Mokuba nodded and left.

Seto got into the ambulance and sat besides her, her hand in his own. He looked down at the lifeless and pale Tea, praying that she was as strong as he thought.

* * *

Soo, reviews! I have like 1 more chappie left! =D I'm going to update soon! Be sure to keep reading! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	16. Chapter 16

Tea let out a groan and opened her eyes. She surveyed the room she was in.

She didn't recognize the room. The white paint and molding looked alien to her. She groggily sat up in her bed and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the IV bags mounted on the stand. Her eyes followed the tubes, which were attached to her arm at various spots.

She took a deep breath and attempted to stand but felt a stab in her abdomen. Instantly, she reeled over in pain, clutching her abdomen. She took a sharp breath before lying back on the bed.

The events from the previous day were foggy to her and seemed far away. She let out a yawn and closed her eyes.

Before long, she fell asleep once again.

* * *

Seto looked down at the sleeping figure. Her chest moved up and down to a rhythm.

He smiled, his mask of coldness vanishing. He still couldn't figure out why he had saved her.

Did he love her?

He knew he had said he did, but did he mean it or was it his fear speaking?

As he gazed down at Tea's sleeping form, he realized it was true.

Blue Eyes had fallen in love with the cheerleader. He chuckled to himself before sitting down at her side. She groaned and shifted herself in the bed.

He reached out and brushed her hair out of her face. However, he quickly pulled his hand away.

No, he was not in love with her. He could not be! He was only being stupid.

He was sure that seeing her almost die had scared him into thinking he had loved her. He scoffed and stood.

"I don't love you." He muttered before leaving the room.

Tea let out a gasp and sat up in the bed. She looked around the room, sweat rolling down her face.

She was sure she had heard Seto's voice. She scoffed and lied back on the bed. Why would he stay with her? She sighed and closed her eyes.

She truly hated the hospital. She felt so helpless, lying in bed and doing nothing.

* * *

Tea smiled as Joey pulled at her hair.

"Stop it!" She growled, slapping his hand. He chuckled before his face became serious.

"I'm sorry, Tea. It's just that we thought we lost you." He said, his eyes full of sorrow. Tea shook her head and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Don't be silly. How could I die? I'm Tea!" She laughed. It had been a day since she had left the hospital. To celebrate her recovery, her friends had taken her out for lunch.

Tea could not help but smile as she looked at her trio of friends. They were smiling and looked so relieved that she was safe. She felt a tear slip from her eyes and quickly brushed it away.

"I love you guys." She said. She grabbed Yugi, Tristan, and Joey and hugged them.

"But you love me a lil more." Joey smirked. Tristan growled and spun around to face him.

"Who said that? She loves us all equally." He said. Joey shook his head.

"Naw, she loves me more. Right, Tea?" He asked, smiling at her. Tristan turned towards Joey.

"Wanna bet? If she loves you more, I will pay for your food. But, if she loves us all equally, you pay for our food." Tristan smirked.

"What? No way!" Joey yelled, shaking his head. Tristan laughed.

"What's the matter? Scared?" He teased. Joey shook his head.

"Naw. It's just I'm not making no stupid bet." He said.

"Come on!" Tristan smiled. Joey growled.

"No!" He yelled.

"Ugh, will you two shut up? I love you all equally!" Tea yelled. Tristan's face broke out in a smile and he turned towards Joey.

"She likes us all equally! I win!" He smiled.

"No, you don't! I didn't agree." Joey growled. Tristan shrugged.

"I still won." He said. Tea let out a groan as the two boys continued arguing. Yugi chuckled and turned towards her.

"They never change, do they?" He smiled. She sighed and shook her head.

"But, how do you feel?" Yugi asked, looking up at her. She smiled.

"I feel fine. Like myself." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"You really scared us, Tea. We were so worried." He said. She nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry about that." She said. Suddenly, her head shot up as she heard someone yelling her name.

"Tea!" She turned and saw Mokuba running towards her.

"Tea!" He yelled, hugging her. She smiled and returned his hug. He raised his head and she saw the tears rolling down his face.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I was worried." He sobbed. She dropped to her knees and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I promise never to make you worry again." She said. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I wasn't very worried. I knew that Tea would not die. You are strong and you would pull through. But, Seto was really worried." He said.

Tea gasped as she looked down at Mokuba.

"He was?" She breathed. The boy nodded.

"Yes. Seto never left your side. I never saw him so worried." He said. Tea closed her eyes and felt a smile playing on her lips.

He did care after all. She opened her eyes and turned back to Mokuba.

"Where is he?" She asked.

* * *

Seto looked up as the figure approached him. He had thought that the beach would be deserted, at least the part he came to. But, it seems as though he was wrong. He knew he had come looking for him, but he didn't want to see her face.

"What?" He asked coldly, not even turning to look at her.

"Seto," She began but stopped. She didn't know what to say.

She stood there, her hands folded at her sides, her eyes boring into Seto's back.

"Look at me." She finally said. He scoffed.

"Why should I follow your orders? Do I look like your dog?" He scoffed. She closed her eyes and swallowed her hurt. He was behaving cold on purpose. He was trying to hide the feelings he had let slip earlier.

"Seto," This time, she felt a wave of courage wash over her and approached him.

"Don't behave cold towards me. I know that you aren't cold." She said, reaching out and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"And what do you know about me?" He growled. Before she had time to process what had happened, he spun around and grabbed her hand, his cold eyes digging into her own.

"What do you know about me? Who are you to me?" He growled. She felt tears rush to her eyes, but swallowed them. She knew he was putting on the act because of his pride, but it still hurt.

She looked up at him, her eyes teary and full of an unknown joy.

"I know that you are not a cold bastard. You put on your mask to hide the true you. The you I saw that day. The Seto Kaiba who cried for me." She said. He scoffed and dropped her hand.

"You are insane. I did not cry. The Seto Kaiba you think you saw does not exist." He scoffed. She shook her head.

"He does exist. I know he does. He broke through once and I'm sure he will be able to again." She said. Seto laughed.

"Really? What makes you so certain that he will?" He smirked. She smiled up at him.

"Because I know Seto would not disappoint me. He loves me." She said. She saw the surprise cross his face before his cold and indifferent look returned.

"Love? You? Don't make me laugh. You're a dancer." He scoffed. She felt the tears threatening to flow, but she swallowed and pushed them down again.

"I don't care what you say. i know you love me. Your eyes said enough that day." She said. He looked at her and didn't answer.

"I'll wait for you. I don't care how long. But, I know one day, the Seto I saw that day will come back." She said. He turned around and grabbed her roughly, shaking her.

"You'll wait for me? Who do you think you are? Do you think this is some fairy tale that I'll come running after you?" He asked. She didn't answer. He chuckled and released her, shoving her backwards. She fell, her knees hitting the sand.

"You will be waiting for a very long time, because I assure you that Seto Kaiba will not run after you. You are a worthless nobody. I will never want you, much less love you." He scoffed. She felt the tears threatening again, but she closed her eyes. She was not going to cry in front of him. She took a deep breath and stood.

When she opened her eyes, her tears were gone and her eyes were indifferent.

"Very well." She said, walking away. However, she stopped when she was a few feet away from him.

"However, I feel silly for actually believing you that day." She said. Seto looked up at her.

"For believing what?" He sneered. She turned around and looked at him.

"I feel silly for believing that Seto Kaiba is indeed human. I don't know which one is worse: thinking you were capable of showing love or for actually putting my faith into what you said that day and believing you." She said, her voice nonchalant. She saw the shock cross his face and she noticed he did not even bother to hide it.

"Forgive me for wasting your time." She said. Without another word, she turned away and walked away, leaving Seto alone staring after her retreating figure.

* * *

Seto let out an exasperated sigh before walking over to the window. He closed his eyes and saw Tea's face swimming before his eyes once again.

He saw her tear filled eyes as she looked up at him. He opened his eyes and shook his head. What had he done? It had been almost two days since the incident, yet he could not stop thinking about it. Her face entered his mind more and more, pushing all other thoughts from his brain.

He was unable to do his homework and he could not focus on his company. He let out a growl and turned away.

What was happening to him? Her words echoed in his mind.

"_I feel silly for believing Seto Kaiba is indeed human. I don't know which one is worse: thinking you were capable of showing emotions or for actually putting my faith into what you said that day and believing you." _

He let out a growl and shook his head. He knew that people considered him to be a machine. That was what he had always wanted. So many people had lost faith in him. Yet, why did he keep thinking about her words? Why did her words affect him so much?

He sighed and walked towards his balcony. However, his bedroom door burst open and Mokuba ran in.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled. Seto spun around and looked down at his brother.

"What happened?" He asked. Mokuba looked so scared worried.

"It's Tea. She has not been home for two days." He said.

"What?" Seto breathed, his eyes wide.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Seto growled as he drove his car. She had not been home fore two days? Was she insane?

Apparently, the geek squad had gone to her house, but she was not there. They looked around for her, but no one had seen her.

After not finding her for two days, they got worried and decided to look for her. He scoffed and growled as the rain continued to fall even heavier.

He had been searching for almost two hours with no luck.

He growled as he thought about her. Why was she so stupid? He wanted to kill her when he found her.

However, he didn't understand why he was so restless to find her.

Why was she so important to him?

"Seto." He gasped and looked up. He just heard her voice. He shook his head. No, it was impossible. How could he hear her voice when he didn't even know where she was?

He directed his attention towards the road.

"Seto." He gasped and stopped the car. There was no mistaking it. That was her voice. He had heard it clearly, as if she were sitting right next to him.

Suddenly, he felt light and strange. Almost as if he had no will of his own, he began to drive again. However, he had a feeling where she was.

He knew that she had to be here.

* * *

Seto growled as he moved the branches aside. Why the hell would anyone come here? It was the overgrown part of the woods.

No one came here because few people knew it existed. The branches and overgrown plants hid the bench overlooking the sea.

He had discovered it by chance. Yet, why was he heading over there?

He felt as if she was there, yet part of him denied it.

Why would she be there, of all places? He scoffed, but continued moving forward.

It was as if his body and soul knew exactly where she was.

He pulled aside the last branch and gasped.

Sitting in the bench was a figure. He took a step forward and heard the rain drenched figure inhale sharply.

"How did you find me?" She asked, not even turning around to face him. She already knew who it was.

"Stupid question. I knew where you were." He scoffed. She took a deep breath and stood.

"Then, leave me alone." She said, walking towards the edge of the cliff. Seto scoffed and took a step forward.

"Not a chance." He said. She spun around and he saw the anger flashing in her eyes.

"Why are you here? Why are you making this harder? Why do you even care what I do?" She yelled, angry tears pouring down her face. She heard him growl and he rushed at her. She braced herself for a slap, but instead, she felt him grab her and pull her into him.

"What are you," She began, but his lips silenced her. She felt herself gasp as he kissed her and she felt her pain and tears and everything leave her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his head.

This kiss was different, much different from the ones they had shred earlier. This one was full of love, all directed towards her.

"Because I love you." He said after they broke apart. She looked up at him as the rain ran down his face and smiled.

"Why the change of heart?" She asked.

"Because, someone said something to me about losing faith in me. It made me feel bad." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Then, we should thank this person for making you see the truth." She said. He nodded.

"We should." He said. He smiled at her surprised face before leaning down and kissing her.

"I promise never to make you lose faith in me again." He said. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"I never did lose faith in you. I was just waiting for you to open your eyes and realize the truth." She smiled.

* * *

"There she is!" Joey yelled as Seto and Tea walked back towards them. She saw the smiling boys running towards them, their face excited. However, they stopped and she saw surprise and shock cross their faces.

"What happened?" She asked. Then, she realized what the problem was. She looked down and saw Seto's arms around her waist. She looked up at the boys, her face embarrassed.

"What the hell are you doing, Kaiba?" Joey yelled, pointing at his hand. Seto scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm holding the waist of my girlfriend. Or are you that slow, mutt?" He smirked. Tea closed her eyes as she saw Joey flare up.

"Who you callin' a mutt, you lousy bastard? And what the hell do you mean girlfriend?" He yelled.

"Yea!" Tristan yelled.

"Tea would never agree to date you." Joey growled.

"Yea, she wouldn't. Right, Tea?" Tristan asked, turning towards her.

"Well," Tea mumbled, fiddling with her hair. She could not bring herself to look them in the eyes. She should have known they would react like this. She sighed and looked behind them.

"Is that a giant pizza?" She yelled, pointing behind them. She saw Joey and Tristan turn to look behind them. Seeing her chance, she grabbed Seto's arm and pulled him.

"Run!" She yelled, pulling Seto behind her.

"Tea!" She heard Joey and Tristan yell.

"I'm sorry, guys!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Yugi, calm them down, please!" She begged, turning towards Yugi. He laughed and nodded.

"You got it Tea!" He yelled after her. She smiled and turned towards Seto as he ran beside her.

"Nice escape, Gardner." He chuckled.

* * *

Tea smiled as she looked down at the ring.

It did not take Seto long to propose to her. She chuckled as she remembered the day.

She had finally gotten Joey and Tristan to forgive her for dating Seto. All she had to do was treat them to lunch. Yugi was not angry at all and had supported her fully.

She chuckled as she remembered when Seto had proposed.

He had done it in front of her friends at the restaurant. Joey had choked on his food and Tristan had spit out his drink.

It had taken Yugi twenty minutes to calm the boys down and another ten minutes to keep them from killing Seto. She chuckled as she remembered Joey throwing the bread at Seto. He had dodged it and ran out of the restaurant, pulling her out of the restaurant behind him.

In the end, Yugi had calmed them down by offering them an extra course. She knew they were still angry at her, but it was nothing food would not fix.

She chuckled, remembering that day.

"What's so funny?" A voice whispered in her ears. She gasped as she felt arms slide around her waist and pull her towards him.

"Nothing." She giggled.

"Really?" Seto asked. He pressed his lips to her ear and began nibbling it. She let out a gasp and he chuckled in her ear. She took a deep breath and she heard his dark chuckle.

"Now, will you tell me?" He asked. She shook her head and he blew in her ear.

"Really?" He smirked, turning her around. She looked up into his eyes before he pulled her into a kiss.

"Now, Tea. What's so funny?" He asked, breaking apart. Tea felt her breath leave and she was staring up at him. She smiled and reached up to take his face in her hands.

"Curious?" She smirked. She pressed her lips against his cheek before moving them to his lips.

"I was just thinking about the day you proposed to me." She said between kisses. Seto grabbed her and chuckled.

"That day was so unbelievable. That mutt made such a ruckus." He sighed. She glared at him.

"Sorry." He said, ruffling his hair. She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"It's fine. I loved that day. It was special and memorable." She said.

"Then, I'm looking forwards to our wedding." Seto chuckled, pulling her into him. She giggled and hugged him.

"That will definitely be a day to remember." She said. He nodded.

* * *

Tea saw Seto's eyes scanning the room as he entered. He was obviously looking for her. She smiled to herself as she hid behind the door of their room. Their wedding night had finally arrived. The wedding itself was incredible and unforgettable with Joey yelling at Seto and then throwing champagne at him. She swallowed a giggle as she remembered how Joey had thrown himself by her feet and grabbed her, begging her to reconsider marrying Seto. But, in the end, he had accepted it and cheerfully told them to have fun.

She saw Seto looking around for her and flung open the door of their room.

She chuckled and walked towards the heart shaped bed. The rose petals were spread all over the bed.

"Seto," She called. He turned and she saw his eyes grow wide as she dropped her robe. She saw him scanning her body and her red lingerie before an evil smile broke out on his lips.

"Finally found you. Where have you been hiding?" He asked.

She chuckled darkly and raised her eyes towards him.

"Are you ready to test drive?" She smiled. He chuckled and began walking towards her. She quickly grabbed the wine glass next to her and smiled.

She raised the glass and poured a bit of the wine on her chest. She raised the glass to her lips and drank some of the wine.

"Mmmm." She moaned, licking her lips. She didn't see when Seto jumped, but she felt him land on her and grab her.

Within seconds, his lips were on her neck, his tongue lapping up the wine. She giggled as he tongue licked her collarbone.

She groaned and pushed him off herself. He looked up at her and she dipped her finger in the wine before tracing her lips with the wine drenched finger.

"Do you want some?" She whispered, puckering up her lips. She heard a growl in Seto's throat before he launched himself forward and claimed her in his arms.

His lips passionately devoured her own and she felt his hands tugging at her bra.

"Someone has no patience." She whispered into his ears as he nibbled her neck.

"More like someone looks even more delicious than usual tonight." Seto breathed against her neck. He sucked on her neck and she felt herself shudder and groan under his lips. He chuckled, realizing he had finally found her weakness.

"Enough of the appetizer. Onto the main course." He whispered as he nibbled her earlobes.

* * *

Tea groaned as Seto entered her. She felt him rip through her maidenhead and screamed. However, his lips were over hers in seconds, swallowing her scream.

She bit back her tears as he kissed her. When they broke apart, she saw her wet tears on his face.

"I'm sorry." She smiled up at him, wiping away the tears. He chuckled and leaned down, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Don't be sorry just yet." He smirked. She looked up at him curiously before he began to pump in and out of her, his rhythm steady.

She let out a gasp as he began. The pleasure was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She groaned as he increased the speed and thrust her hips upwards, following his rhythm.

She gasped as he went deeper and thought she would die of the immense ecstasy washing over her. She felt herself shudder as he lowered his lips to her neck and began to suck on her skin.

"Seto." She moaned, pulling him closer. She closed her eyes as he continued to nip at her neck. She raised her head and kissed his neck, making her way up to his ear. She tugged at his earlobs before heading back down to his cheek. She found his lips and felt him chuckle into her mouth.

"You seem to be having fun." He smiled. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"Then, let's kick it into overdrive." He smirked. She wrapped her legs around him and straddled him as he increased the speed.

* * *

Tea let out a sharp breath as she closed her eyes. Seto was lying beside her, exhausted after kicking into "overdrive".

She chuckled and wrapped her arm around him.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, it seems as though you are exhausted." She smiled. He looked down at her and chuckled.

"As long as Mrs. Kaiba had fun, that's all that matters." He said. She chuckled and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Mrs. Kaiba had more than fun. It was magical, Seto. Every moment." She whispered into his ear. He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm proud to hear it." He smiled. She chuckled and buried her head in his chest.

"Seto," She said, looking up at him.

"Hmm?" He asked, pulling her closer.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked. He looked down at her, catching her eyes.

"That day on the beach. When you said you lost faith in me, for some reason, it bothered me more than it should have. I couldn't sleep for those two days because I kept thinking about it. Then, you went missing and I nearly went insane wondering where you were, if you were in danger. I was so scared of losing you, so scared of that day happening all over again." He whispered. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"You were that worried about me?" She asked. He nodded.

"Of course. You mean everything to me. If something happened to you, I will probably kill myself," She shook her head and pressed her fingers against his lips.

"Don't ever say that. Don't talk about death." She said, shaking her head. He nodded and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered into her hair.

"Seto, do you honestly believe we are the reincarnations of those two lovers?" She asked. He looked down at her and laughed.

"I don't know. But, whether we are or aren't, I know one thing." He said.

"What's that?" Tea asked. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I know that I, Seto Kaiba, am in love with you, Tea Gardner, and I will remain by your side forever." He said. She looked up at him and grabbed him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"You know, I never knew you were so romantic." She smiled. He looked down at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well, let's just show you how romantic I am." He smirked, throwing her on her back.

"Seto!" Tea yelled as he leaned down to kiss her. He gasped and pulled away.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, looking down at her, his eyes worried. She scoffed and shook her head.

"No. But why did you stop?" She asked. He grabbed her and chuckled.

"Sorry. This time, no stopping until you can't scream anymore." He smiled, taking her in his arms.

"I want to see you try." She challenged, kissing him. He chuckled and kissed her back.

"It's a bet then." He said.

* * *

_I look down at the man in my arms, my one love. _

_The man I have loved for so long. Finally, we are together. Even after 5,000 years, our love is still as strong as it was back then. It became even stronger now, because Seto and Tea are also in love. _

_Now, I am finally with my beloved and we will be together forever. _

_We have a bright future to look forwards to. We do not have to worry about war or our duty or anything. We are free to be together with no restrictions. I close my eyes and pull Seto closer, his head resting against my heart. _

_His lullaby has finally returned. He breathes easily in my arms and I am finally able to sleep soundly in the arms of my beloved. _

_Outside, the first rays of the sun begin to shine through the glass, illuminating the room. The warm rays land on my arms, the warmness warming me up inside._

_Finally, fate is on my side. I smile as I look at the rising sun and welcome the new day with open arms. I know that whatever has to come in the future, it will not be bad because whatever comes, Seto and I will be side by side, facing it together. _

_My name is Teana and this is my story. _

_The proverb is true. _

_Every cloud has a silver lining. I did not see my silver lining at once, but it was there. I just needed to look for it. My silver lining is Seto and it always will be. Had I not been a slave, i would never had gone to the palace. Had I not gone to the palace, i would never had met Atem. Had I not met him, i would never had been moved to Seto's harem. Had I not been moved to his harem, our love would never have been formed. _

_So, yes, it is a fact. _

_Every cloud has a silver lining.  


* * *

_Sooo, finally finished! Tell me what you think! i'm sad it's finished, but I'm working on a new one, so be sure to check it out! It should be posted by this week or next week! Thanks for reading and supporting me, guys! love ya!  
-DramaQueen95


End file.
